Bethyl Drabbles II
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: Volume II of Bethyl Drabbles. Just a continuation with more Bethyl goodness to come. Please enjoy and feel free to request.
1. Let the Sparks Fly

Prompt: Bethyl in the shower. Maybe during "Still" or "Alone" when they're not really together but there's still this spark between them. Maybe things get a little hot in there after the initial awkwardness/shyness?

Let the Sparks Fly

Beth bit her lip as she watched Daryl try to relight the pilot light. If he could get it lit they would be able to actually take a shower. She needed to get all of the dirt off of her. She was pretty sure she still had walker guts and blood in her hair. "Got it," he said standing up. "It ain't gonna stay on long, only enough for one shower." He wiped his hands on his jeans. "Go on," he said motioning towards the bathroom.

Beth bit her lip and looked at him. "You know…I don't mind sharing. You need one just as bad as I do." She could see him thinking about it. It wasn't something they would normally do. But they both needed a shower, so they mine as well. They could work it out so they could keep their modesty. Finally he nodded, getting shy and pulling back into himself. She smiled and nodded. "Good, let's go." They walked into the bathroom and he gently set his crossbow down on the counter.

"Get in and undress and start the water." Beth nodded and climbed in behind the shower curtain, pulling it back in place and started to take off her clothes. She could see his silhouette through the curtain. She watched him as he started to remove his clothes. She fully understood what they were about to do that moment and a hot blush covered her cheeks as she started to pull her clothes off. She tossed her clothes over the curtain and started the water. It came out freezing, but it slowly started to warm up and Beth moaned as the hot water splashed down on her.

"Oh my god, Daryl, it feels so good," she moaned out, letting the water fall across her. She heard the curtain being pulled back as he slipped inside. Her blush heated. She started to turn around, but she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." She blushed as he reached in front of her, taking the shampoo that had been left in the house and poured a generous amount into her hair. She bit her lip, moaning as he washed her hair for her, it felt so damn good. Her head fell back on her shoulders and relaxed into his touch. He lathered it up, using his short nails on her scalp before he rinsed it out gently, so he didn't pull. Once he had it all rinsed out, he grabbed the conditioner. After he'd worked it through her hair he started to rinse it, but Beth stopped him.

"I'd like to leave it in a bit," she admitted.

"Okay."

She started to turn around but he stopped her again. "Daryl, you need to get under the water. Reluctantly, he let her turn around, and he was a complete gentleman about it, he kept his eyes on hers. Carefully they maneuvered themselves around so he was now under the water while Beth lathered up the pouf and started to wash all of the dirt and grime off of her body. She didn't miss the fact that Daryl kept his back to her the whole time. She didn't ask him about it though. Instead, she bit her lip and murmured, "I need help getting my back." His eyes snapped open and he looked at her for a minute. He motioned her to turn around as he removed the pouf from her hand.

Beth swore her blush had to be the shade of a tomato by now as she turned around, presenting her back to him. He worked slowly, methodically, but it still turned her on. She could feel the heat rising inside of her every time his skin brushed hers. He pulled the nozzle of the showerhead down and gently let the water cascade down her back and she couldn't swallow the moan. She turned around, taking the pouf back from him. She didn't say anything; she didn't want to spoil the moment. Instead, she started washing his chest, keeping her eyes straight forward. He didn't stop her and she didn't stray any farther than his hips.

Daryl's hands enclosed around hers and she slowly looked up at him. "Not a word." She nodded her head as he slowly turned around. She couldn't swallow the gasp that caught in her throat. His back was marred with ugly scars. He tensed, ready for her to run. But she didn't. She realized in that moment that she loved Daryl and that meant loving every part of him. Slowly, she started to wash his back, taking extra care on his back. He shivered under her touch.

When she was done, he took the nozzle and held it over her head, gently rinsing out the conditioner in her hair. They were both surprised the hot water had lasted as long as it did. When he was done, Beth slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Slowly, she reached up and cupped his face. "Kiss me," she whispered. He stared at her for a moment, his hands just hanging at his sides. He looked like a lost puppy, she realized. He looked…vulnerable. Slowly one of his hands came up and cupped her face, his hand wrapping around her neck as he bent down and kissed her.

Beth moaned into the kiss. It felt better than she ever could have imagined. His lips were soft against his as her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed closer against him. When her nipples brushed his chest they both moaned and his other arm came around her waist and pulled her closer against him. Close enough she could feel his hardening cock against her belly. She moaned, her hips rubbing against him.

Daryl groaned, low in the back of his throat as he backed her into the wall, the cool tiles a stark contrast to the heat from the water still spraying down on them and the sensations he was pumping into her body. "Daryl," she moaned out, her fingers pulling on his hair. "God, please, I need this," she begged.

He rested his forehead against hers as he grasped her ass and lifted her. "You sure?" he asked. Beth nodded, burying her head in his neck as he slowly slid into her. He stretched her in the most delicious ways, slowly rocking in and out of her. Her fingers dug into his skin as she clung to him. The position he was holding her in caused his cock to rub against her clit with every pass and it had her shaking and mewling. "Shit, Beth," he groaned out as her pussy clenched and contracted around him. "Always knew you'd be heaven."

"I'm so close," she whined as his pace increased. The water had turned frigid by now, but neither one of them noticed, too wrapped up in each other.

"Come for me," he whispered, his voice hot and gravely in her ear. That's all it took. Beth cried out his name, her nails drawing blood from the intensity of her orgasm as it milked his own from him. They shook, holding onto each other as he reached over and shut the water off with one hand. He rested his forehead against hers and she looked up into his eyes. "Should get dressed," he murmured.

She nodded her head, still panting. He helped her out of the shower and dug around for a few towels under the sink. They wrapped the towels around them, quickly drying off. "Let's go look for some clean clothes." He nodded and followed her into one of the bedrooms. As they dressed Beth realized that things had changed between them. She realized that she loved Daryl with her whole heart. As she watched him dress, covering up the scars from his past on his back she made a vow that she would heal the ones on his heart.


	2. It's Serious

Prompt: Beth sprains her ankle again (maybe on purpose) and Daryl had to carry her, only now they're with the group again and everyone is wondering what the heck is going on and they're just like "It's a serious piggyback ride" and he kisses her.

It's Serious

Beth cried out, hitting the ground hard on her knees as a sharp pain shot up through her ankle. Daryl was there in seconds, kneeling beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked, his face looking over her with concern and worry.

She groaned and grabbed her ankle. "I stepped in a hole like an idiot," she growled out. Go figure she would be the one to find the only hole.

He gently took hold of her ankle but she winced in pain. It was worse than when she'd sprained it back at the morgue. He took his bag off his shoulders as the others gathered around. "She sprained her ankle," he informed them as he pulled medical tape from his bag. When she gave him a look he just shrugged. "Kept it after the morgue, in case we needed to wrap your ankle again." She smiled, her heart warming. He gently pulled her boot and sock off and started to wrap her ankle. She didn't miss the looks the others were giving each other, but when she felt his cool fingers on her skin, she really didn't give a damn. He looked at Carl when he was done wrapping it. "Think you can manage my bag?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Carl took his bag from him.

"Thanks." Daryl stood up and helped Beth off the ground. "C'mon," he said, turning around and squatting. Beth blushed as she jumped onto his back, trying not to gasp when his hands cupped her ass.

"What's going on?" Glenn asked, watching them as they started walking.

"It's a serious piggyback," Daryl told him, turning his head to kiss Beth's cheek.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. He hummed, his hands lightly squeezing her ass. She blushed hoping no one noticed. Things were progressing between herself and Daryl and she didn't want someone to come along and mess it up, especially Maggie.


	3. Concrete Angel

Prompt: Daryl holds Beth while she dies.

Concrete Angel

He wasn't ashamed of the tears that leaked down his face as he held her broken and body against his. He didn't care who was looking. Her breathing was ragged, blood filling her lungs. Her skin was turning pale as the bullet wound that had pierced her chest infected her whole body. His world came crashing down around him, everything caved in. He couldn't lose her, not her; this was going to destroy him. "Baby, please," he begged, his hand fisting in her hair as if that would help her hold on. "Can't do this without you."

She smiled weakly, the pain too much for her small body and she shook her head. "D-did fine 'efore me," she choked out.

A sob choked his body. "Don't talk baby," he whispered.

"L-love you."

"No, Beth, please baby," he choked out. This wasn't happened. This had to be a dream, a very bad dream. God knew he'd had them before. God, what a load of shit. If there was a god he wouldn't be taking her from him. Not her. He could take anyone else he wanted, fuck he could have the own air from his lungs, but he couldn't fucking have her. He watched as the light left her eyes and her chest stopped moving. He broke in that second. The sobs choked him and his whole body shook with grief and anger, the tears streamed down his face.

He knew what had to be done. He wasn't going to let her come back as one of them. The gun was heavy in his hand, too heavy. There was no way he was going to lift his arm. Somehow he found the strength and put the silver barrel to her temple. "I'm sorry," he whispered the words hoarse and mangled in his throat, working over his dry tongue. He squeezed the trigger; the sound didn't register with him. The heavy weight fell from his hand and landed in his heart as he crushed her body to his, blood soaking his clothes, her hair, everything as he cried. This world had taken everything from him and left him with nothing. She'd been the one good thing in his life and now she was gone.

He gently laid her out on the ground, arranging her body carefully. He cupped her face, kissing her head. "I love you, always," he whispered against her cold skin. He fell back onto his ass, covering his face. The tears wouldn't stop as his emotions ate away at him. He was going numb; he could feel it slowly starting to take root. He always knew Beth Green would be his undoing, he just thought he'd go first. He honestly didn't know how he was supposed to go on without her. He was a broken man without her. She'd been the only who'd been able to hold him together. And now she was gone.


	4. Enamored

Prompt: Daryl picks up a woman outside of the prison who's enamored with him but he's only interested in Beth.

Enamored

Beth watched as Marissa walked into the cafeteria and walked straight over to Daryl, sitting down beside him, although she mine as well have sat on his lap considering how close she was. Beth understood that she was grateful that Daryl had saved her life so she had a case of hero worship going on, but she didn't like how close she was trying to get to Daryl. He never acted on it, or gave her any reason to suspect that anything could happen between the two of them, but it still bothered her. And Daryl knew it. He looked over at her, giving her an apologetic look as Marissa hung to his arm and tried to get him interested in whatever she was talking about. Beth just shook her head, shrugged and left the room. She couldn't watch that and he couldn't ask her to watch them.

Daryl sighed as he watched Beth leave the room and rubbed his face. "What's wrong?" Marissa asked. He looked at her. She really was concerned, and he knew he couldn't be mean to her. She didn't know about Beth.

"You're upsetting my girlfriend," he muttered, pulling his arm away from her.

A hot blush covered her face. "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

He shook his head and stood up. "Now you know." He walked out to find Beth. She was in their cell, folding clothes she and Carol had recently washed. He didn't see the point of washing them, but it made her happy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "I told her I was taken," he whispered into her hair.

She smiled a little and turned her head to look at him. "Thank you."


	5. Like a Virgin

Prompt: Beth tells Daryl she's a virgin after they've been dating for a few weeks/months.

Like A Virgin

Beth gasped as Daryl's teeth sunk into her neck and his hand eased its way under her shirt. They'd been dating for three months now, and she always cut him off before they got to this part when they made out. Not because she didn't like it, she loved it, too much. She'd never been kissed like he kissed her. He would hold her on his lap every time, holding her close, playing with her hair as he drove her crazy with his lips, tongue, and teeth. But she always stopped him before their clothes could come off. Today was no different. She gently put her hand around his wrist and looked at him.

He sighed a bit and ran a hand through his hair. "This is gettin' a little old, Beth," he told her.

She frowned and bit her lip. "Daryl, I'm a virgin…"

He stared at her. Just stared. Beth was almost afraid he was going to tell her to leave. "Are you kiddin' me?" he asked. Beth slowly shook her head. He growled, pinning her to the bed and kissing her hard, shoving his tongue in her mouth, a claiming and a possession. He pulled away when their lungs burned for air. "That is the hottest fuckin' thing ever."

"H-how?" she asked breathlessly.

He smirked, his fingers playing, circling the top button on her shirt as he stared down at her with those intense eyes. "The fact that I'll be the only man to touch you, to make you come, yeah baby that's fucking hot as hell."

She blushed as he dipped his head and kissed her neck. "I didn't know it mattered."

"It don't, but it's hot as hell." He pulled back and looked down at her. "You just let me know when you're ready." She smiled and nodded her head as she pulled him down to kiss him again. This was why she loved Daryl. He never pushed her; he gave her space when she needed it. He loved her so completely, and it blew her mind.


	6. Pussy Whipped

Prompt: Merle is still alive and his reaction to Beth and Daryl

Pussy Whipped

Beth winced when Merle walked in and screamed. She and Daryl had been hiding, or trying to, in an empty cell that wasn't occupied by anyone, making out. They hadn't been ready to come out with their relationship and go figure, Merle would be the one to discover them. Daryl looked over at Merle who was making a scene, covering his eyes and groaning like he was physically hurt. "You done?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall.

Merle shook his head and looked at them. "I know we're in the cadge baby brother, but jailbait is still jailbait." Merle smirked, watching Beth's face heat up with a blush.

"It ain't jailbait. She's nineteen."

Merle rolled his eyes. "Still, little young for ya, ain't it Darlina?" Daryl growled and Beth put a hand on his arm to stop him from crossing the floor to hit Merle. He calmed down a little and relaxed back against the wall. "Oh, don't tell me she's got you pussy whipped." Merle threw his hands up in the air dramatically. "What has the world come to?"

"Merle, you're walkin' a fine line," Daryl warned.

Merle smirked, looking at Daryl, calling his bluff. "Dixon men don't get pussy whipped, especially over a piece of jailbait ass."

Daryl growled and Beth knew she couldn't stop him this time. She let him cross the floor and deliver a painful looking right hook to Merle's jaw. He stumbled back, rubbing his face. "Keep talkn' bout her like that and I'll kick your ass."

Merle smirked and looked at Beth. "You treat him right missy."

She crossed her arms and raised her chin defiantly. "That ain't gonna be a problem." Merle nodded in approval before walking out, calling out behind him. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."


	7. Good Morning

Prompt: Morning after they sleep together for the first time

Good Morning

Daryl woke up slowly, the warm body pressed against his and the head nestled on his chest a welcome after years of sleeping alone and waking up cold. He brushed her hair away from her face and just looked at her for a while. He never used to like to cuddle, but now…with Beth it wasn't so bad. He actually really liked it. He would never admit it to anyone but her, but he liked waking up with someone else. She took a deep breath, starting to wake up as she cuddled deeper into his chest. "Morning," she mumbled against his pectoral and he had to resist the urge to moan.

"Mornin'," he answered, kissing her head. "You sore?"

She sighed and stretched a little, rubbing her eyes in the cutest fucking way possible. "A bit," she admitted. "Not too bad." She finally opened up those blue diamond eyes and looked up at him a soft smile on her face. He bent his head and kissed her. "Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too." It was the first time he'd ever said it to a woman, but he meant it. He loved everything about Beth, her smile, her eyes, her laugh, the way she could see his scars, touch them, and love them, the way she loved every piece of him. It was rare to find that in the world that once was, even harder in an apocalyptic world. It took the end of the world before he'd been able to find that, but now that he had, he wasn't going to let her go.

A knock on their cell had them looking up. Rick poked his head in. "You decent?"

Daryl pulled the sheet a little higher over Beth, making sure everything was covered. "As decent as we're gonna get at the moment. What's up?"

Rick crossed his arms, leaning against the door. "Just wondering if you two were planning on going on the run this morning."

Beth nodded her head. "Yeah, we'll be up and dressed in a few."

Rick nodded and walked out. Daryl looked down at her. "You sure you're up for it?" he asked, knowing she was probably in more pain than she was admitting.

She smiled and cupped his face, kissing him. "I'm tougher than I look baby." She giggled and climbed out of bed before pulling on her clothes. Daryl smirked as he followed her lead. Yeah, he'd found a keeper, that was for damn sure.


	8. Don't Wanna be a Cinderella

Prompt: Beth meets up with Daryl and the rest of the group at Terminus and saves them.

Don't Wanna be a Cinderella

Beth crouched low in the bushes as she checked the perimeter of Terminus. Carol and Tyreese were doing their jobs and would send her the signal when they were ready. All they had to do was make sure it was clear before she headed towards the train car. They'd walked up just in time to see Rick, Carl, Michonne, and Daryl get put inside of it. Their main concern became getting their people out. They could mount an attack later.

She heard the songbird whistle from Carol and she took a deep breath, clutching her gun a little tighter in her hand. She had two more in her back, waiting to be used should she need to. She wished she had enough guns to hand out to them when she found them, but they had to make do with what they had.

Slipping through the piece of fence the had cut open she quickly made her way down to the train car, double checking to make sure she hadn't been caught before running up the steps and unlocking it. She was almost afraid that she wasn't going to be strong enough to open it, but the adrenalin that was coursing through her at the knowledge that she was about to see Daryl again gave her the strength she needed as she pushed it open enough to fit bodies through.

"Daryl?" she called softly. He was at the door in second, staring down at her in disbelief. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him, but now wasn't the time. They had to get out first. Once they were outside the fence they could do whatever they wanted. "Let's go," she said, stepping out of the way and looking around for anyone from Terminus as they filed out of the car. She hadn't been expecting to see Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, and Bob, and she had no idea who the other people were, but the more bodies, the better. As soon as they were out she jumped off the stairs and quickly led them back up the hill to the fence. She and Daryl held it back as the slipped through.

Safely on the other side, she whistled the signal to call Carol and Tyreese back. Daryl pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "The hell have you been?" he asked into her hair.

She smiled a little and hugged him. "We'll talk about it later," she assured him. "I'm safe and you're safe, all of you, that's all that matters right now." He nodded his head in agreement as she turned to look at the others, his arm around her. She smiled at them as Carol and Tyreese walked over and Carol handed Judith to Carl who broke down and cried at the sight of his baby sister, alive and well.

Rick turned and looked at her, tears in his eyes as well. "You did well Beth, I'm proud of you." She smiled, the others nodding their heads in agreement. She had her family back and she couldn't be happier.


	9. Keep Quiet Part 1

Prompt: Bethyl blowjob at night when they're on the road to D.C.

Keep Quiet Part 1

Daryl sank his teeth into his bottom lip as Beth's hot breath ghosting over his aching cock. He reached down, his hands threading through her hair as her deliciously naughty tongue flicked his tip. She was too good to him, too fucking good. He'd been dying for this since they'd left Terminus. He groaned, deep in his throat as her lips encircled him and she slowly took him deep down her throat. She was perfection, hot, tight, wet, and she could take him deep, all the way until she was swallowing around the head. His back arched and he whined, his fingers pulling on her hair as she started to bob her head on him, slowly. She brought her head back, slipping his cock out of her mouth, the cool air was torture on his heated flesh and then she would slowly slip her head back down, encasing him in her hot mouth, swallowing around his head before repeating the process. She was trying to kill him, he was certain of it, he could tell from the way she was trying to smirk around his dick.

"Fuck baby, you're so good," he murmured, pulling a little harder on her hair as she sped up. Her tongue slipped up the underside of his cock as she pulled it out, then rolled it around his tip before gently letting her teeth lightly graze him on the way back down. He growled, arching his hips. He wasn't going to last long if she kept that up. Then she had to go and cup his balls in her hand. He growled, nearly pulling her hair out as he came down her throat. She moaned around him, swallowing before slowly pulling his softening his cock out and licked her lips.

He was panting, covered in sweat as he fell back against the tree. She giggled, helping him back into his jeans before she gently crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered before kissing him.

He kissed her back, holding her close. "I love you too, Beth. More than you'll know."


	10. Keep Quiet Part 2

Prompt: Daryl eating Beth out in a house that Team Prison found after Terminus

Keep Quiet Part 2

Beth gasped and bit down on her hand as Daryl's tongue ran over her dripping fold, licking up the cream that had gathered between her legs. There was nothing sweeter than when he went down on her. She could die happy as long as he was using his mouth on her, tonguing her to orgasm. She could feel his smirk against her as he drew her swollen clit into her mouth and sucked on it hard. Her back arched off the floor as her hands searched blindly for something to bit down on to muffle her sounds. He was killing her. His hands gripped her shaking thighs, holding them apart as he stiffened his tongue and fucked her with it. Her hips arched and rolled, undulating, riding his tongue as he pushed her closer and closer to completion.

"Daryl," she gasped out when he swirled his tongue around her clenching walls. Her hands shot down and gripped his hair, pulling on it, her legs wrapping around his shoulders. He moaned against her, the vibrations sent her screaming over the edge as she almost pulled his hair right out of his head. He eased her down with soft swipes of his tongue before he kissed his way up her body and pulled her into him, holding her close. "You're going to kill me one of these days," she panted out.

He chuckled and kissed her head as she curled into him, lying he head on his chest. "At least you'll die happy," he murmured. Beth hummed in agreement as her lids dropped over her eyes, much too heavy to keep open. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. She softly murmured it back before she fell asleep in his arms, safe, warm, protected, and completely satisfied.


	11. Winter's Coming

Prompt: Daryl and Beth got those warm clothes somehow and Beth looked a lot cleaner in "Alone" than she did in "Still". Missing scene between the episodes.

Winter's Coming

Daryl banged on the door of the small house and looked around, waiting patiently for any walkers that may be lurking inside. After a pregnant pause without any signs of walkers or life he pushed the door open and walked inside, Beth following him. "This'll do for the night," he grunted as he started to look around.

"Do you think we could take a shower?" she asked looking in the kitchen. "I fell so…gross. I'm pretty sure there's still blood in my hair."

"Dunno," Daryl muttered. He looked at her and frowned a little. "I can see if the pilot light's lit, if it ain't we can always just heat some water."

Beth smiled a little and nodded. I'm going to go see if there are any clothes. It's starting to get cold." He nodded and watched her walk up the stairs. She wouldn't care if she had to take a sink bath, so to speak, but she really wanted some warmer clothes, it was getting too cold at night for the tee shirt she'd taken from the golf club. She walked into the first bedroom she'd found and started looking around. It looked like it belonged to a couple. She sifted around through all of the shirts until she found a few she was hoping Daryl would wear. She found a few things for herself before making her way to the bathroom.

She doubted the pilot light was still on after this long so she had resigned herself to taking a bath with heated water. They were going to need shampoo and soap. As long as she could get the blood and what she knew where congealed guts out of her hair and off of her skin she'd be happy.

Beth made her way back down stairs where Daryl was starting to set up a small fire in the middle of the kitchen floor in what looked like a turkey broiler pan. "No pilot light," he told her as she sat down beside him.

"Figured as much," she admitted. "We'll just have to make this work." She sighed and set the clean clothes on the table for now and laid out the shampoo and soap she'd found. "I'll go get some water."

Daryl got up before she could, grabbing his crossbow. "I got it, just watch the fire." Beth sighed and nodded her head, relaxing back against the counters as he walked out. After they'd first boiled water to drink, they filled the large pot one more time and as it started to heat up Beth sat up on her knees and pulled her shirt over her head. "Shit," Daryl swore, quickly adverting his eyes. "A little warnin' next time."

Beth rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Daryl, You seein' me naked is the least of my worried. 'Sides, you need a bath too, you smell." She laughed a little when he gave her a warning look. "I won't look if you won't." She stared him down, daring him to call her bluff.

"Outta my damn mind," he muttered before peeling his vest and shirt off.

She smiled and slowly unclasped her bra before letting it fall to the floor. She decided that was enough for now. She'd get the lower part of her body later. She took a rag she'd found and ripped it in two, tossing one of the pieces to him and grabbed a cup. She slowly poured the hot water over her head, moaning at the feel of it. It was like heaven. As soon as her hair was good and soaked, she sat back and started to wash it, letting Daryl have his turn. She watched him as she washed her hair. He would never want to hear it, but he really was an attractive guy. "Thought you weren't gonna look," he mumbled as he washed his hair with the shampoo she'd brought for him.

She giggled, leaning over the water to rinse her hair out. "I lied." Beth quickly rinsed the suds out of her hair before wringing it out and sitting back to run some conditioner through it. It would be nice to have soft hair again, even if it just lasted for the night. Daryl started washing his chest off as she bent over again to rinse her hair.

Beth picked up her half of the rag and soaked it before lathering it up with vanilla scented soap. She bit her lip, moaning slightly as she started to wash away all of the dirt on her skin. Oh yeah, this is what she'd been craving, more than the alcohol if she was being honest. "This feels so good," she murmured. Daryl grunted and looked up at her. She winked at him as she started to turn around. "Can you get my back?" she asked. At first she didn't think he was going to, but he slowly took the rag from her. She heard him re-soak and lather it before she felt him gently scrubbing her back.

It felt better when he did it. She bit her lip, pulling her hair over her shoulder as she moaned, her back arching into his touch. When he finished she turned back around and looked at him. "Want me to get yours?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

She frowned a bit but nodded her head as she started to finish undressing. If she already felt this good, she couldn't wait until she was fully clean. Daryl turned his eyes away from her as soon as she pulled her jeans off. She wasn't going to make things too hard for him and left her panties on. She would just work around them and when she changed her cloths she'd just take them off.

Daryl watched her strip the ruined denim down her pale legs and bit his lip. She had no idea what she was doing to his insides. They were all knotted up and not working properly. She was driving him crazy. He kept his eyes off of her as she started washing her legs and other parts Daryl really should not be thinking about. He managed to keep his dick from getting hard as he pulled his own jeans off and finished cleaning. He had to admit, it felt damn good to be clean, and getting into clean clothes was going to feel even better.

He glanced at Beth again as they both finished washing and she stood up. Wiping her hands on a dry towel she handed on to him before wrapping one around herself. He didn't know if he was thankful she'd covered up her body, or extremely disappointed. He watched her reach up under her towel, wondering what she was doing until he saw her dragging her panties down her legs.

She was trying to kill him. Fighting against the blush that was already starting to color his face, he grabbed his own clothes and quickly pulled them on, trying not to think about just how naked she really was under the towel. Finally she had her clothes back on and he could breathe a little easier. "I'm gonna go dump this," he told her as he wrapped his dirty shirts around the pan and lifted it off the fire, carrying it outside. He sighed as he started back towards the house. Beth was doing things to him that was either going to tear them apart or make them stronger. He knew he was falling for blond hair blue eyed angel waiting for him in the house. He just didn't know if that was a good idea.


	12. Don't Stand So Close to Me

Prompt: Reluctant teacher Daryl realizing he has feelings for Beth

Don't Stand So Close to Me

The bell rang, dismissing students for the day and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was his favorite part of the day too. Well, second favorite. His favorite was when she walked into his room, gave him that southern bell smile and sat smack dab in the middle of the front row. Every day he had to tell himself that she smiled at all of her teachers like that.

Today was different thought. She hadn't smiled at him when she'd walked in, and she'd sat in the back corner of the room, keeping her head down and covered by her hooded sweatshirt. "Miss Greene, a word please." She stopped in the middle of gathering her things and looked at him. "You're not in trouble," he assured her. She nodded her head and hung back as the rest of the students left for the day. Once they were alone in the empty room he closed the door and leant on his desk, folding his arms across his chest as she came to stand in front of him. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "You weren't yourself today."

Beth shrugged and sighed. "Just a little sad I guess."

He frowned. He realized he didn't want her to be sad, ever. "Want to talk about it?"

She pushed off the desk and moved to stand beside him, leaning on his desk and staring at her feet. "There's this guy…I really like him, but I don't think he even knows I'm alive."

"I doubt that's true," he muttered.

She looked up at him and he got lost in her blue diamond eyes. Realization hit him like a truck. He was in love with her, and, if he wasn't being too optimistic, the guy she was talking about was him. With the way she was looking at him, he couldn't see how it could be anyone else. "You think?" she asked.

He nodded his head slowly. "He's probably waiting for the right time," he hinted. Graduation was coming up soon…

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, maybe." She picked up her things and looked at him over her shoulder as she walked to the door. "I'll give him until graduation." He didn't miss the wink she threw at him before walking out.

He smirked, shaking his head as he packed up his own things. iDaryl Dixon, you better not fuck this up./i


	13. Angel in the Dark

Prompt: Non-ZA world where Beth stumbled upon Daryl in a tight situation and saves him.

Angel in the Dark

He knew he was in trouble the second those headlights shone down on him, flashing red and blue dancing around. This was all Merle's fault. If she didn't love his worthless brother he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

They were just passing through on their way to Columbus, but they were out of money and hadn't eaten in a day or two. Merle had spotted the little church and had decided that it was as good of a place as any to feel right stealing from a church and had tried to talk Merle out of it which hadn't happened. As Merle had heard the sirens and seen the flashing lights, he'd bailed.

The cops slowly stepped out of their car, guns raised and aimed at him. The only thing keeping him there. "Evening son, want to tell me what you're doing?"

Not particularly. "Just looking for someone," he lied.

The sheriff gave him a dirty look. "Only one you're gonna find in there is the Lord boy." He spat his chewing tobacco, an ugly reminder in Daryl's nose. "Who are you meeting?"

"Bobby!" They all looked over as a petite blonde came out of the woods. "He's meeting me," she informed them, stepping between Daryl and Bobby.

"Your daddy know about this?" Bobby asked.

"Your mamma know you steal catfish from Mr. Larkson's pond?"

Bobby huffed and lowered his gun. "You best keep him outta trouble, Beth." He headed back to his car, taking and drove off.

The blonde sighed and turned around and looked at Daryl. "Sorry about him, he's an ass."

"Thanks," Daryl muttered.

"I'm Beth." She smiled holding out her hand.

"Daryl. Sorry about all of the trouble."

"It's no trouble…were you looking for something?"

"Darlina, you got them goods yet?" Daryl groaned as Merle came back. "Who's this?" he asked, eyeing Beth.

"None of your concern," Daryl growled. "There ain't nothin' here."

Merle looked between them. "I highly doubt that baby brother." He turned and looked at Beth. "Now, sugar tits, we're looking for some money and some food, you got any of that in here?" he asked.

Beth bit her lip, looking at Daryl. "Merle, leave her alone."

Beth frowned. "No…it's okay." She walked up to the door. "Wait here." She disappeared inside.

"What the hell is your problem?" Daryl demanded, glaring at Merle.

"My problem? Did you forget that we're broke and starving?"

Beth slowly came back out and had a grocery bag of food. She handed it to Merle. "It's not much, but it should get you through a few days," she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a few twenties. She handed them to Daryl. "It's all I've got, but it should get you to Columbus at least."

He stared at her. He didn't know people like that still existed in the world. "Thanks," he mumbled, taking it from her.

Beth smiled and nodded her head. "If you want, there's a barn on my farm, you could sleep in the hayloft, you just have to be out by morning."

"Nah, we'll be fine." Merle slapped Daryl on the back. "Let's go Darlina."

Daryl glared at his brother's back before he bent down and kissed Beth's cheek. "Thanks," he said before following his brother back to where they'd stashed the bikes.


	14. Keep Quiet Part 3

Prompt: Unabashed smut; Beth getting Daryl off in front of the others without them noticing, or vice versa.

Keep Quiet Part 3

Daryl was sitting behind the desk in the warden's office, looking over maps and planning runs when she walked in with a sinfully naughty smile on her lips. He opened his mouth to ask her what was running through that pretty head of hers, but she put a finger on his lips and stopped him. Slowly, she crawled under the desk and pulled him back in so no one would see her if they walked in. "Oh, you're fucking dirty," he groaned when he felt her fingers going for his belt, undoing it and opening his pants, pulling his cock out.

One of his hands went to her hair as she licked him, quickly getting him hard in her hands as she stroked him. His head fell back on his shoulders loving the way it felt. His head snapped up when there was a knock on the door but Beth didn't stop. She took his aching cock into her warm, wet mouth as Rick, Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne walked in. "Hey," he ground out, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible, his hand tightening in her hair. "What's up?"

"Wondering how those plans are coming," Rick said, walking right up to the desk. Oh he really hoped Beth was hidden well.

"Fine," he said as she swallowed around his tip, bobbing her head faster on him. She was trying to kill him. "Almost done."

Maggie smiled and sat on the desk. "Awesome, we're going to have to go tomorrow, we're getting really low."

Daryl nodded his head as he felt his orgasm getting close. Fuck he was going to get Beth back for this. His hand tightened in her hair, nearly pulling it out as his orgasm attacked him. He tried to act as normal as possible as he spilt into her mouth and she swallowed it all, gently licking him before fixing his pants.

"You okay?" Glenn asked.

Daryl nodded, not releasing her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll have these done by dinner." They nodded and left and Beth giggled as he pulled her out. "You're going to pay for that little girl," he growled.

She smirked and kissed him. "That's what I was going for."


	15. Boyfriend

Prompt: Daryl being uncomfortable with Beth calling him her boyfriend because he feels he's too old to be called that.

Boyfriend

"I have a boyfriend," she told the guy who was pressing up against her. She pushed him off and looked over at Daryl. "And he's right there," she said nodding towards him. That send the kid running, but Daryl was having problems for a whole different set of reasons. He knew Beth could handle herself, and all it took was one look at him to get any suitors away from her. But he hated when she called him her boyfriend. He was too old for that shit. She walked over to him, her hands slipping into his. "Hey there," she said, leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing him. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, came lookin' for you."

Damn but Beth was perceptive. She spent too much time with him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed and led her to a more private area. "You gotta stop callin' me your boyfriend," he told her.

She frowned and looked up at him. "Why?"

He shook his head. "I'm too old for that. Hell you shouldn't even be with me, you should be with someone like that kid."

Beth glared at him, gripping his vest tight in her hands and pulling him down so they were at eye level. "Don't you ever say that again. You're not too old and I love you." She kissed him. "If I wanted anyone else, you'd know, and there is nothing wrong with me calling you my boyfriend. If you don't like it, then you know what you need to do."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. "I'm sorry."

She buried her head in his neck. "Just so we're clear."

"Crystal."


	16. Secret's Out

Prompt: After Terminus Beth and Daryl don't tell anyone they're together but people start to notice that there's something going on with them.

Secret's Out

Michonne nudged Rick, rocking Judith in her arms. "What's up?" he asked.

She nodded towards the fire where Beth and Daryl were sitting just a little too close. "You notice that?" she asked.

Rick sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah I have, I didn't want to say anything though. I don't think they're ready for us to know."

Michonne smirked. "They're not doing a very good job of hiding it."

Glenn wrapped his arm around Maggie and kissed her cheek. "Hey Glenn? Have you noticed the way Beth and Daryl have been acting recently?" she asked.

He looked over at them and noticed he had his arm around her and she was leaning into him around the fire. "Not until just now…are they together?"

Maggie shrugged in his arms. "I don't know, it looks that way though."

Beth and Daryl looked up as Rick, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie stood in front of them, blocking the heat from the fire. "Can we help you?" Beth asked.

"Are you two dating?" Maggie asked.

Beth looked at Daryl; she was going to leave it up to him to answer. He wrapped his arm a little tighter around her waist. He looked Maggie dead in the eye and spoke one word. "Claimed."


	17. Cuddle

Prompt: Daryl Dixon doesn't cuddle. He's just lying in bed and can't bring himself to push Beth off of him.

Cuddle

"Daryl?" He looked over to the door of his cell. She was standing there, shaking, her arms wrapped around herself like she was trying to hold herself together. It was storming. He moved his body over on the bed, creating room for her. He didn't know why she came to him, but every time it stormed and thunder shook the foundation, lightning creating horrific shadows, she came to him. The first time it had happened he'd been asleep and she'd just crawled into bed with him. He'd woken up with her curled against his chest. When she'd told him why, he just couldn't bring himself to turn her away.

She climbed into bed with him and got as close as she could as he pulled the blankets up over their bodies. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He hated cuddling, it wasn't his thing. He didn't like it when people were that close to him. But when he looked down at her, looked at the way she buried her head into his chest, the way she shook when the thunder rumbled outside, shaking the windows, he couldn't bring himself to push her off of him. She was the only one who could get away with cuddling him like this. Anyone else would be out on their ass. But Beth…she was different. He wrapped his arm around her waist and played with the ends of her hair as she slept against him.


	18. Rub-A-Dub-Dub

Prompt: Daryl doesn't have a bath often, but when he does, he prefers to share.

Rub-A-Dub-Dub

Beth wiped her forehead as she walked back into the house and found herself painfully missing air conditioning. She found Daryl looking into a hold in the wall, holding a stick that was lit at the end. "What are you doing?" she asked, sitting at the table.

Daryl swore as he pinched his finger. "Tryin' to get the damn pilot light lit so I can take a bath, I smell worse than a walker." He slowly stuck the stick back in and trying again. "Fuck yeah!" He pulled the stick out and blew the flame out. "C'mon," he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. There was only a bathtub, no shower. "It ain't gonna last long, we gotta bathe together." He started the water and plugged the tub, letting it fill with hot water.

Beth giggled as she walked over to him, slipping his vest from his shoulders. "I think I like this idea," she said, helping him get his shirt off. Daryl smirked as they helped each other get undressed. He climbed in first and held out his hand for her as she stepped in and then kept a hold of her hips as she slowly eased herself down onto his lap. He helped her wash and rinse her hair and she reciprocated. Once they were clean, his hands slowly traveled up her sides, back down her back, and cupped her ass, pulling her against him. She ran her hands up his chest, over his neck, until she could cup his face.

Beth rocked her hips against him and the wetness he felt on his hard cock had nothing to do with the water that surrounded him. He eased her up and gently pushed her back down, sliding into her body. She moaned her lips against his as she rested her forehead on his. She slowly started rocking her hips, riding him. The water created waves against the side of the bathtub. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as she made love to him.

Daryl buried his head in her neck, leaving hot, open mouth kisses across her skin. "I love you," she breathed out, her pussy contracting around him. "Oh god, Daryl." Her nails pulled against his skin as she slid against him faster, leaving marks of their passion across his back, marring the ugly with the beautiful. Emotions claimed them both as their bodies married, everything they felt towards each other came out in the kisses, the nails that dug into wet skin, the way her rips rocked against him, the way he fisted his hand in her hair, the way they whispered each other's names as the water sloshed around them.

Easing down from their high he kissed her shoulder, rubbing her back as he leant back against the side of the tub and she rested her head on his chest, letting the hot water soak through their skin to sooth aching and tired muscles. "Don't ever leave me," she whispered against his skin.

He dropped a kiss to her hair, loving the way it smelled like kiwi instead of walkers and dirt. "Never."


	19. Slow Loving

Prompt: Sex is just as romantic when it's slow and passionate as Beth and Daryl discover.

Slow Loving

When she came to him that night, he knew she needed something more than the rough hair pulling and harsh bites they were so used to. She was drained, emotionally and physically, but she still wanted him. He gently eased her down to the bed and lay down beside her, pulling her against him. He cupped her face, pulling her into him, his fingers threading through her hair as he kissed her, soft, sweet, slow. She moaned into his mouth, her fingers gripping his shirt as she pushed closer against him.

They slowly pulled their clothes off and he lay her back down again, hovering over her. "I love you," he whispered, dipping his head and kissing her collar bone. He softly nuzzled the valley between her breasts as she combed her fingers through his hair, her hips rubbing against his. Slowly he pushed himself into her, his hips just resting against hers as he held her close and kissed her.

She needed this tonight. She needed slow love making, she needed the passion. It was up to him to show her how much he loved her, but he couldn't do that with words. He wasn't good with them. If she wanted poetry, he would recite it across her skin. He rocked against her, his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him as they moved against each other, creating a friction and a flurry of sensations their roughness would never be able to duplicate. This was different, this was better, this was love.

"Daryl, oh god," she breathed against his lips as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, so much." She kissed him, moaning into his mouth as the sweetest of orgasms rocked her body, causing stars to dance in front of her eyes. He groaned, his body tensing under her hands as he followed her. He lay beside her, panting for air as the sweat that clung to them dried on their bodies. "Daryl?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."


	20. Tattoo

Prompt: Daryl is a tattoo artist and Beth comes in for her first tattoo and she is really nervous about it.

Tattoo

He was just cleaning up and counting his money from the last client when the bell over the door jingled. He looked over and saw the prettiest damn thing walk into his store. She was biting her lip, looking around at all of the crude pictures of half-naked woman on the walls as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. He walked over to the counter and leaned over it, lighting up a cigarette. "Can I help you?" he asked. She jumped, not realizing he'd been watching her and he had to swallow down the chuckle.

"Uhm," she bit her lip, handing him a piece of paper. He unfolded it, flicking his ashes into the ashtray on the counter as he studied the delicate lines on the paper. Two daylilies surrounded by butterflies and two words; forever, always.

He looked at her, raising an eye brow. "Got an I.D.?" She handed him her driver's license. He verified her age and handed it back. "Where're we putting this?"

"My rib cage," she answered.

"Give me a few minutes to get it on a stencil." He walked into the backroom and transferred the picture to a stencil before coming back out. "Step into my office." He sat on his stool and patted the chair. She walked over and pulled her shirt up, folding it over her breasts. "You can lie on your back or your stomach, don't matter which, but you're gonna be there at least an hour." She nodded, biting her lip as she lay down on her back. He could tell she was nervous as hell. Virgins usually were. They had no idea what to expect. He wiped down her side with alcohol before gently placing the stencil on her skin, transferring it from the paper to her creamy skin. "You need to stop just put your hand up, alright?"

"O-okay," she stammered.

He dipped the needle in ink as he bent over her body. He decided to be nice. "So, what's your name?" he asked, as he slowly started to work. He was impressed she didn't jump or cringe in pain. The rib cage was a sensitive place and it usually hurt like a bitch to get tattooed, especially for someone as tiny as her without any padding.

"Beth," she ground out. So she was in more pain than she was letting on.

"I'm Daryl, you doin' okay?" he asked. She nodded her head, biting her lip as her fingers gripped the sides of the chair. He glanced at her as he started to move over an extremely sensitive area. "What's the tattoo for?"

She smiled a little through the pain. "My daddy died a month ago, it's a tribute to him. Daylilies were his favorite." Daryl nodded his head. He loved when people came in who had decent relationships with their parents. Gave him some hope for the human race.

"You two close?" He noticed that the more he talked to her the more relaxed she became.

"Oh yeah, he was my hero." She smiled and looked down at him. "What about you?"

Daryl shook his head as he dipped the needle again and wiped the blood and excess ink off of her skin. "Nah, we didn't get along, he was too drunk all the time."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Ain't no reason to be," he said truthfully. He'd gotten over it.

"How long have you been tattooing?" she asked.

Daryl sighed as he stretched his arm, wiping her skin again before changing colors. "Ten years." Merle had gotten him the tattoo gun for his birthday one year and demanded Daryl give him a tattoo right then and there. Daryl had agreed and they'd both been surprised at how well it came out. One thing led to another and he got his license and opened up his own shop. "Still doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great, I think talking helps."

Daryl nodded, once again wiping her skin. "It usually does." They kept talking as he worked on the tattoo, adding delicate details and colors to make it stand out. When he was done he poured a little water on it and wiped away all of the smeared ink and blood. "Take a look." He wheeled away from the chair and helped her up. She walked over to the full length mirror and turned to her side, looking at the art now gracing her skin for the rest of her life.

Tears came to her eyes as she covered her mouth. "I love it." She turned around and looked at him. "Thank you so much."

Daryl nodded his head as he pulled out the medicated cream. "C'mer, need to cover it." She walked back over and blushed as his fingers brushed over her skin, spreading the cream before he covered it with a few paper towels and taped it down. "Leave this on for about an hour, then use some mild soap, like dish soap, let it air dry and use unscented lotion to put on it. It's gonna take at least a week for it to heal, and you should wash it twice a day until it's fully healed." She nodded her head, listening to him explain the care of her artwork.

"I thought you were supposed to use some special cream?"

Daryl nodded his head. "Some places do, but it's real easy to use too much and the color fades. Dish soap and lotion works just as well."

She smiled and nodded, pulling out her wallet. "What do I owe you?"

Daryl shook his head. "This ones on me." She blushed and stared at him. "Just so long as you promise to go to dinner with me." He smirked as her blush deepened. He hadn't expected her to say yes, but he had to at least try. She grabbed one of his cars off the counter and wrote her number down on the back of it.

"Call me," she said with a smile before walking out. Oh hell yeah, he was definitely going to call her.


	21. Chase Away Your Demons

Prompt: Beth is always cold, regardless of how many layers of clothing, coats, or blankets she has. Not to mention the horrible wailing Daryl hears at night when Beth has nightmares.

Chase Away Your Demons

He looked over at her from his place on the floor. She was shivering again, severely enough that her teeth were chattering. He was almost afraid she was going to break them like glass. She was under three blankets that he'd managed to find, not to mention the two sweaters and winter coat he'd found. It couldn't be any colder than fifty, but every night was the same. She would shiver until she woke up…unless the nightmares came. Tonight her demons were back. He'd asked her about them once, but she never wanted to talk about them.

He heard the first whimper and slowly, they turned from whimpers to screams as she clutched at the blankets around her, tears falling from her closed eyes. He couldn't watch her suffer through another night. He got up from his makeshift bed and walked over to her, scooping her up in his arms and holing her against him. "Beth," he called out to her. "It's alright." Her body went limp in his arms as she relaxed against his body. He noticed that she started to warm up as well. Sweat started to bead on her forehead and, trying not to wake her, he got rid of the blankets and removed her coat and a sweater before lying down with her still in his arms and covering them both back up with a blanket. She slept the rest of the night, warm, and without a nightmare. If that's what she needed, if that's what he could give her, he had no problem giving that to her.


	22. (I'm Not) Over You

Prompt: Beth is 28 now, with a master's degree and a career and a house and a serious boyfriend and a life that doesn't include Daryl Dixon. But then she unexpectedly stumbles upon him and she realizes she's not really over him.

(I'm Not) Over You

Beth sighed as she parked her car in the lot and gathered her bag before stepping out and smoothing her tight pencil skirt down her legs. Her law firm had given her a promotion and she was meeting with a new client today, so she wanted to make sure she looked her best. She rode the elevator up to her floor and walked into her new office with glass walls and a beautiful executive desk and one of the most comfortable chairs she'd ever sat in. She quickly checked her makeup and hair before she buzzed her assistant, informing her that she was ready for her client. She glanced at the picture of Zach on her desk, smiling as she realized their anniversary was coming up.

The door opened and she gawked at him. What he was doing, standing in her office, and wearing a smirk that was just a bit too smug for her liking was beyond her. "Well, ain't this nice," he scoffed, walking over and sitting in her chair. "Looks like you climbed the ladder."

Beth rolled her eyes and opened the folder containing his paper work. "Can we keep this professional Daryl?" she asked.

He shrugged and unbuttoned his suit jacket and she had to remember why they'd broken up…but damn did he look good in a suit. "Guess we'll see."

Beth looked over his paperwork before snapping her head up to look at him. "You're opening your own garage?" That had been his dream for years.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, finally got the money saved to by that lot I wanted. Just gotta get the legal shit outta the way."

Beth couldn't help the smile on her lips. "Well I'm happy for you." She started to go over the technicalities of the permit he was applying for, but he stopped her halfway through.

"You look good, Beth."

She blushed and looked at him. "I thought we were going to keep this professional."

He smirked, standing up and walking around the desk, bending down over her. "Yeah, but don't forget, you get wet for bad boys," he whispered. He glanced at the picture of Zach before lying it down on her desk. "He doesn't make you wet does he?" he asked, his hands running down her shoulders. "Not like I did."

Beth shuddered, biting her lip. Damn him, but he was right. "Daryl…we can't do this." She tried to stop him, trying to listen to the rational part of her mind while her body just wanted to say fuck it and let him fuck her on the desk.

He nipped at her ear, his hands landing on her thighs. "Not here maybe," he agreed. "But you know where I live." He smirked and reached past her, picking up the pen and signing his name on the documents. "I'll be home by six," he told her before he walked out of her office.

Beth bit her lip as she sat in the driveway of her office building, trying to decide which way she was going to go. Right would take her home, left would take her to him. Taking a deep breath and licking her lips, her thighs rubbing together as his words echoed in her mind, Beth turned left.


	23. (Still Not) Over You

First of all, I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys are amazing, truly. This morning I woke up to 44 emails, they were all reviews, requests, notifications of my story being added to favorites or being followed and that's kind of amazing. I've also hit over 300 prompts, meaning that there will be a Volume III of Bethyl prompts. If you have given me a request it is in my list and I'll get to it as soon as I can. I typically write them in the order I get them unless there is a high demand for something, like (I'm Not) Over You—I received 10 requests for a second part. So again, thank you so much, it really means more than you'll ever know that you guys are this enthusiastic about what I'm doing. It truly does mean a lot to me.

Prompt: Sequel to (I'm Not) Over You

(Still Not) Over You

She pulled into his driveway and bit her lip as she shut off the car. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Slowly getting out she walked up to the door and knocked. She was halfway of talking herself into leaving when he answered the door. Daryl was fresh out of a shower, a pair of faded, torn jeans, riding dangerously low on his hips, unbuttoned and unzipped, his boxers poking out. She watched a bead of water run down his chest, disappearing in his navel before she looked back up at his face. His hair was wet, clinging to his face, and he gave her the most self-serving, arrogant smirk as he rested his shoulder against the door frame, crossing his arms over his shoulders. "Knew you couldn't resist."

"Shut up." Beth grabbed his face in her tiny hands and kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth. He groaned, pulling her body against his as he slammed the door shut and threw her against it. Heat, need, desperation charged the air between them, turning their bodies electric as his hands found the front of her button down shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying. "Prick," she muttered against his lips, her fingers pulling on his hair as he rocked his hips against hers. He was already hard and she couldn't wait until he was inside of her.

"Bitch," he smirked, ripping her shirt off her shoulders and tearing her bra open in the front. He roughly grabbed her breasts, molding them against his hands. Beth threw her head back against the door and moaned. He was stirring things inside of her that she hadn't felt in a long time. Daryl smirked against her neck as he bit down on her pulse and she rubbed her hips against his. "Needy little thing," he ground out, pulling on her nipples. "I was right, wasn't I?" He smirked as he bit down on a nipple and she cried out his name, her nails digging into his scalp.

She didn't answer him, wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She bit his lip as he backed away from her, stopped touching her completely. "Daryl?"

"Answer the question." He crossed his arms, smirking down at her.

She glared at him, hating how much control he still had over her. "Yes," she snapped. "You were right."

He smirked and nodded towards the bedroom. "Get." Beth smirked and walked past him and into his bedroom. It was cleaner than the last time she'd seen it. He walked behind her and as she starred to get on the bed, he stopped her, grabbing her hips and bending her over. He smirked, leaning over her back. "Are you wet?" he asked. Beth bit her lip, pushing her hips back against his.

"Why don't you find out?" she taunted.

He chuckled darkly as his fingers found the zipper of her skirt and slowly pulled it down, pulling her panties and skirt off her hips, but he left her stockings, garter belt, and heels on. It was too damn sexy to take them off. He cupped her ass in his hands and bit his lip. She felt better than he remembered. Roughly he kicked her feet apart and buried his hand in her cunt. She was soaking wet against his hand. "Fuck Beth," he hissed out, shoving three fingers deep inside of her. He smirked as she threw her head back, her hands clawing at the sheets as he fucked her on his fingers.

He reached up, fisting his other hand in her hair as he curled his fingers inside of her, rubbing against the spot that drove her crazy. "He doesn't make you feel like this, does he?" he asked, loving the way she arched under him. "He doesn't make you wet like this," he chuckled. "I've barely touched you and you're soaking my hand." He bit the curve of her ass and smirked when she gasped out his name. "You're always going to be hot for me, you're always going to be crazy for me, you're never going to get enough of me."

Beth growled and pushed her hips back against his. "Shut up and fuck me," she demanded.

Daryl smirked and spanked her ass hard. "Watch that mouth," he warned her, pulling back and pushing his clothes off his hips. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked, smirking down at her as she looked at him over her shoulder. "You want me to fuck your tight little cunt?"

She bit her lip and moaned, pressing back against him. "Daryl, please," she whined.

He smirked and slammed into her. "I fucking love it when you beg." He started up a brutal rhythm, slamming his cock into her pussy, slapping his hips against her ass. He ground his teeth together as her cunt clasped down around him, sucking him in. She was hot, wet, tight, and perfection around him. Nothing felt better than fucking Beth and he knew she still wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. She cried out as he reached around and circled her clit with his fingers, sending her flying over the edge as her orgasm barreled down on her.

He growled, holding onto her hips, resisting the urge to come inside of her. He wasn't done with her yet. She stilled around him, her body falling to the sheets. He slapped her ass, pulling out of her. "Get up on the fucking bed," he growled out.

Still panting and glowing from her orgasm, she did as she was told and settled herself back against the pillows. Daryl climbed onto the bed and settled himself between her legs, draping them over his shoulders as he pushed inside of her again. Her over sensitized nerves reeled at the feeling of him pushing inside of her and she moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head. "Oh, shit," she breathed out.

He groaned as she enveloped him again. He slid his hand between her breasts before wrapping it around her neck, his fingers pushing her head back as he slammed into her over and over again. Her nails dug into his back and fuck if he didn't miss that. "Tell me something," he ground out. She moaned and nodded her head, her pussy clenching around his cock. "Does he make you come?" he asked, smirking as she gasped out his name. "Does he give you multiple orgasms in one night?"

"No," she whined, her voice going harsh as he slammed against the sweet spot deep inside of her, she drew blood wither nails.

Damn if that wasn't the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. He growled as he felt his own orgasm starting to build up. "You know I'm better for you, he'll never give you what you want," he ground out as he buried his head in her neck. He licked up the slope, biting her ear lobe. "You're going to come for be Beth, one more time, and then you're going to break up with him."

"Oh, fuck," she gasped out, her tight, wet cunt spamming around him as she came again.

"You're fucking mine," he growled out as his balls drew up tight and he emptied himself deep inside of her. Gasping for air, he collapsed onto the bed beside her and covered his eyes with his arm. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on his chest, cuddling against him. He smirked and threw his arm around her, pulling her so she was lying on top of him. She groaned, reaching over and picking up her skirt and dug her phone out of it. "What are you doing?" he asked as she started typing.

"Breaking up with Zach," she muttered.

Daryl smirked and played with her hair as she sent the text message. "Kind of a dick move ain't it?" he asked, nodding to the phone.

"He's been cheating on me with his secretary for three months." He kissed her head as she tossed her phone to the bedside table and relaxed on top of him. All was right in his world again. As she traced the tattoo across his chest she sighed. "Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever leave me again." She looked up at him, and her eyes were trying to hide the hurt.

He wrapped both arms around her and kissed her. "Biggest mistake of my life, leaving you, ain't gonna repeat that."


	24. Mine

Prompt: Daryl hates seeing Beth with Zach, it drives him crazy, so he plots and schemes to not only break them up but to win her heart for himself.

Mine

Jealousy bubbled up inside of him as he watched Zach kiss Beth at breakfast that morning. Daryl didn't like the kid from Woodbury for multiple reasons, but the main being that he had what Daryl wanted. He wasn't good enough for Beth, he was a lousy shot and he was shit with a knife. He wasn't good for anything other than unloading trucks and eating. He honestly didn't know what Beth saw in him. Deep down, he knew that Zach was probably, then again maybe not, better for her than he was, but he didn't give a shit. He could protect Beth, he could keep her alive, and she wasn't some virgin who wouldn't be able to satisfy her in bed. He'd overheard Beth talking to Maggie and Carol the other day. Apparently Zach couldn't get her off.

He shook his head as he watched him try to flirt with her in front of the others, causing a blush to color her pretty face. That only made him angrier; he wouldn't be surprised if he was starting to look like Lou Ferrigno. He huffed and got up, stalking out of the room with his crossbow over his back. He needed to get Zach out of the picture.

Later, they were loading up the car for the run they were supposed to go on. Daryl looked over as Zach gave Beth a kiss and whined because she didn't tell him goodbye. He rolled his eyes but as Beth passed him, he pulled her to the side where the others couldn't see them. "Hey," she said smiling at him. "What's up?"

He reached into his pocket and handed her a pack of cigarettes. "Hold these for me till I come back," he said.

She blushed a little, looking up at him as she took the pack. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Come back in once piece, understand."

He smirked a bit. "Yes ma'am." He walked back over to the car and nudged Zach with his shoulder. "Get in."

He stared at Zach, as the walker held him down. He wasn't bit yet, and it wouldn't be hard for Daryl to put an arrow in its head, but he thought of Beth and he couldn't bring himself to do it. Zach yelled out for his help as the walker's teeth bit into his leg. It was done, he was past their help. Daryl turned his back and ran to the car, jumping in and speeding away. The whole way back to the prison he wasn't sure if he'd made the right call or not. He was afraid Beth was going to be so depressed about the fact that her boyfriend and died. On the other hand, he'd be there for her.

He walked to her cell and found her lying on her bed, writing in her journal. She smiled up at him and tossed his cigarettes to him. "Thanks," he said, leaning on the door. She frowned as he told her what happened with Zach. "You okay?" he asked, feeling out the water.

She stood up and changed the accident sign and sighed, dropping her hands. "I don't cry anymore," she told him. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Tired of losing people," he muttered. When she wrapped her arms around him, he had to fight the urge to throw her against the wall. She sat down on the bed and closed her journal and he sat beside her. "I uh…got somethin' for you," he mumbled, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a jade stone and handed it to her. "Can't keep it though, not yet," he explained.

She smiled, turning it over in her hands. "Why not?" she asked as he took it back.

"Gonna put it on a chain."

Beth's eyes widened a bit as she looked at him. "Daryl…I…" He stared into her eyes as she leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you."

He nodded his head as her hand found his and she laced their fingers. She rested against him and he knew the seed had been planted. He'd make his move soon.


	25. Christmas Spirit

Prompt: Daryl loses a bet to Merle and is forced to be Santa Clause at the local mall. Beth brings her sister's little girl to the mall to meet Santa.

Christmas Spirit

He was pissed as he stared at himself in the mirror. That was the last time he made a bet with Merle. It was supposed to be his ass here in a red suit about to have a bunch of little kids crying, screaming, and jumping on him. He huffed and walked out of the changing room and made his way to the center of the mall where he was going to spend the next twelve hours.

"Santa!" A shrill little voice pierced the ear and he heard the tiny footsteps heading his way.

"Rebeca!" Daryl turned around as an little girl ran up and started jumping up and down. He knelt down as he saw her mother walk up, looking almost horrified. "I'm so sorry," she apologized.

Daryl shook his head. "It's alright." He had to admit, she was hot for a mom. He looked at Rebeca and smiled behind the fake, itchy beard he was wearing. "You're Rebeca?" he asked as he picked her up.

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Aunt Beth brought me to meet you."

Daryl looked at the sexy blonde, so she was the aunt, that was good to know. "Well that was nice of her." He looked back at the little girl. "Want to tell me what you want for Christmas?" he asked.

Rebeca rattled off a long list before Beth finally stopped her, taking her back from Daryl. "I'm sorry, she just got away from me."

Daryl shook his head and pulled the fake beard off to rub his face. That thing was hotter than it looked. "S'all good."

She blushed a little and smiled. "Uhm, I have to take her home, but…if you want maybe later I could make it up to you?"

Daryl smirked and crossed his arms. "Is that a pickup line?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Did it work?"

He laughed and nodded his head. "I'll be done at eight."

Beth smiled and rubbed Rebeca's back as she looked around the mall. "I'll see you then."


	26. Primal Softness

Prompt: All Daryl can think about is how much he wants to be Beth's first and the path he takes to getting what he wants. (Darker!Daryl but only in his head. He treats her like she's a princess, soft touches and sweet words spoken while his mind is a storm of lust and primal need).

Primal Softness

He watched her turn down yet another boy from Woodbury and he couldn't help the smirk on his face as yet again, his competition was slimmed down. He'd been noticing Beth for a while now. Ever since Zach died. He wanted nothing more than to throw her against the wall and take her, hard. But there was a slight problem. Beth was a virgin. Which only made him want her more. The knowledge that you were the first man to touch a woman, and hopefully be the only man to ever touch a woman awoken such a primal desire, a dangerous possessiveness in a man that made him deadly. He was impressed with himself that he hadn't killed every single one of the boys that had tried to come onto Beth.

She walked over to him, sitting beside him at the table. "Anything good?" she asked, looking at the plate he pushed her way.

"Deer, Carl and I got one this morning."

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "My hero." She took a bite and moaned, causing Daryl's pants to tighten. All he could see was her mouth wrapped around his cock, moaning like that as he fucked himself, using her lips and tongue. "This is the best thing I've tasted in my life." She looked at him and noticed the dark way he was looking at her. "What?"

He shook his head and started to eat his own food. "Nothing," he muttered. She shrugged and started eating again, moaning with every bite. Daryl contemplated throwing her down on the table and really giving her something to moan about. She finished eating and kissed his cheek again. "I'll see you later? We've got watch." Daryl nodded his head and watched her walk out of the room. He wondered if she knew she swayed her ass when she walked and made him think about spanking her ass while he fucked her.

"What did you need?" Michonne walked over as he was fixing his bike. He'd asked her to meet him there.

"Can you cover for me and Beth tonight, for like…an hour?" he asked.

She smirked and rested her hip against his bike. "You making your move tonight?" she asked.

Daryl hadn't told Michonne about his desire to have Beth, but the woman was as perceptive as he was and had figured it out. "Yeah, we have watch in the tower."

Michonne smirked and shook her head. "I'll be out there, you have one hour."

Daryl was waiting in the tower when Beth walked in. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey." He nodded his head and watched her lean against the wall. He watched her closely. He wanted to throw her against the wall and fuck her while she held onto the bars. She caught him staring. "What's up with you today?" she asked.

Slowly he pushed off the wall and walked over to her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She gasped, tensing under him. He was afraid she would push him away, but then, slowly, she started to kiss him back. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him and when she moaned into his mouth he thought he was going to die.

She pressed a little closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. He nipped at her lips, sucking on the bottom on and she moaned her back arching. She slowly pulled away from him. "D-Daryl," she panted, looking up at him. It gave him such a rush knowing that he could take her breath away, literally. "Wh-what are you doing?"

He pushed his hips against her, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. "I want you," he whispered against her lips. She blushed staring up at him. "Have for a while now."

Her blush deepened as she stared up at him. "Daryl, I-I," she stammered.

"Tell me yes," he whispered against her neck, pulling her against him. He heard her moan and knew she was his.

"Yes," she whispered.


	27. Jealousy Breeds Revenge

Prompt: Carl being jealous and kissing Beth and Daryl getting angry.

Jealousy Breeds Revenge

Carl glared across the fire at them. He knew Beth had gotten out with Daryl and he'd been thankful for that. If anyone could keep her safe it was Daryl. What he wasn't happy about was the fact that something had happened between the two of them. Apparently they were a thing now. He was mad at Beth for no waiting and he was livid with Daryl. He knew how much Carl liked Beth and he'd taken her away from him anyways. He didn't see what she saw in him anyways. He was a great fighter and a loyal friend, but other than that he couldn't see what attracted her to him.

He moved without thinking, the anger and jealousy bubbling over inside of him. He crossed around the fire and fisted Beth's hair in his hand and kissed her. It didn't last nearly long enough before Daryl grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him away from her. Carl smirked with satisfaction at the hot blush covering her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Daryl demanded.

What the hell was wrong with him? With him? Oh hell no, Daryl was not putting this on him. "You're not good enough for her," Carl snapped. "You're too damn old."

The group had fallen silent, watching as Daryl crossed his arms and stared Carl down. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, it is."

Daryl sighed. "Normally I'd tear the man who kissed my woman a new one, but I respect you too much. The lady made her choice, you need to respect that."

Carl looked at Beth for a moment. He could tell from her eyes that Daryl was right. "Whatever," he muttered before stalking off to his tent.

Beth frowned and looked at Rick. "I knew he had a crush, but I had no idea it was like that," she admitted.

Rick shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. "He'll be okay, just give him some time to calm down." Beth nodded and fell back into Daryl's arms. She felt bad for Carl, but Daryl was right. She had made her choice.


	28. Keep Quiet Part 4

Prompt: Beth and Daryl have sex on his bike

Keep Quiet Part 4

Beth bit her lip as she quietly slipped out of her cell and made her way out of the building. Daryl had suggested something incredibly naughty for them to do that night. She wasn't sure they were actually going to get away with it. He was waiting for her on his motorcycle, straddling it with his arms crossed over his chest. She smirked and walked over to him, straddling him and the bike as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," she giggled as he kissed her.

"You gonna be able to keep quiet?" he asked, his hands already unbuttoning her jeans. Beth bit her lip and nodded. "Good girl" He kissed her as he eased a hand down the front of her pants and expertly found her clit, rubbing tight circles around it. She moaned, into his mouth, rocking her hips against his hand as he applied more pressure. It amazed her how he could play her body like a guitar and stroke all of the right notes that made her sing.

Her hands flew to his jeans and quickly pulled him out, stroking him as the moonlight shone down on them. "I need you, now," she moaned out. Daryl nodded and helped her balanced on his bike as he worked her jeans down and pulled her onto his lap, gently easing into her. She moaned, throwing her head back as she bit her lip. He felt so good inside of her. He stretched her, filled her to the point where it was just this side of painful, and the way his hands gripped her hips drove her crazy. She knew she was going to have to do all of the work tonight; it was his job to make sure they didn't tip the bike over.

She gripped his shoulders as she started to ride him, taking it slow at first, enjoying the delicious feel of him inside of her. "You feel so good," she moaned out, biting her lip as she started to increase the tempo. Daryl growled low and used his grip on her hips to move her faster. She bit down on his shoulder as he stated to rub against places that drove her crazy.

She whined against his vest, biting down on it as he started to rub her clit in tight little circles. Her body seized up as she came around him. "Fuck," Daryl muttered, his own orgasm claiming him as he felt her contract around him. He was amazed that his legs could keep them and the bike standing as she collapsed against him.

"Best one yet," she panted. He chuckled and kissed her head. He had to admit, it was pretty damn good.


	29. Talk Dirty to Me

Prompt: Beth secretly has a filthy little mouth that makes Daryl blush.

Talk Dirty To Me

She wrapped her arms around him in the cafeteria, bending her head beside his hear. "I had a dream about you last night," she whispered, her breath ghosting over his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "You were fucking me with that delicious cock of yours." Daryl's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. "I was dripping, soaking the sheets; my pussy was just begging to get ruined by you." His hands fisted on the table as his face started to heat up. "I was begging you like a good little slut." She giggled. "I was so hot for you, needy." She ran her hands down his chest. "When you came inside of me, it was the sweetest feeling ever, and then I licked your cock clean." She kissed his cheek before walking off to get her breakfast.

"Daryl, are you feeling okay?" Carol asked. "Your face is really red."


	30. Beer to Shotgun

Prompt: Bethyl + Shotgunning

Beer to Shotgun

Beth laughed at the joke Carl told around the fire. She loved nights like this. After working on the farm all week, her daddy let them all build a fire in the back yard where they could relax, sing, dance, and drink. Beth smiled as Daryl walked over with an ice cold beer and handed her one. "You ever shotgun a beer?" he asked.

She smiled, taking the beer from him. "No, you gonna teach me?" she teased.

He smirked and sat down beside her. "Go easy on her," Rick called from the other side of the fire.

Daryl waved him off as he pulled his keys from his jeans and looked at her. "Hold it on its side," he said, showing her. "He popped a hole in his can towards the bottom before handing her the keys. Beth followed his instructions and poked her own hole. "Okay, on the count of three, open the tab and chug the beer through the hole."

"Don't forget to crush the can," Maggie added.

Daryl smirked and looked at her. "Ready?" Beth smirked and nodded her head. "One, two, three."

Beth quickly opened the tab on the beer can and started chugging. She closed her eyes, not paying attention to Daryl as she swallowed more and more, her stomach quickly filling up, the beer starting to taste bitter as it slipped down her throat. She crushed the can when the last of the liquid had come out and threw it on the ground, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"I think we have a new champion," Michonne teased. Beth wasn't sure what she was talking about until she heard Daryl's can hit the ground.

She smirked and looked at him. "Well look at that, I won." She laughed when he flipped her off before she got them another beer, taking their time with this one. She rested her head on his shoulder as Glenn grabbed his guitar and started to play. "Love you," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her head. "Love you too baby girl."


	31. 27 Days

Prompt: Daryl knocks Beth up accidently on purpose, she finds out he planned it and doesn't speak to him for 27 days until he begs.

27 Days

He was going crazy. Beth wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't look at him. Hell, he doubted she even thought about him anymore. He had really screwed up. She had overheard him talking to Rick about how he'd poked a hole in all of their condoms to get her pregnant. When she'd found out that he'd planned the pregnancy, knowing how scared she was about getting pregnant, she'd slapped him hard enough to have him seeing stars, and stormed off, moving her things from his cell and moving into her old one. It had been twenty-seven days since that happened. He didn't know how she was lasting this long. He was ready to crawl to her on his hands and knees and beg for forgiveness.

He realized that he needed her more than he had originally thought he did. He hardly had the urge to get out of bed anymore. He didn't see the point if he couldn't have her. He was just staring at the ceiling, picturing her face. He got up and went to look for her. He couldn't do this anymore.

He found her reading a baby book that he'd brought back from a run in the yard, sitting in the sun. "Beth," he said softly, slowly walking towards her. She looked up at him, glaring. He didn't stop. He knelt beside her and took the book, setting it off to the side. "I'm sorry, I know I fucked up." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't live without you baby, please," he begged. "I need you to come back."

She frowned when she saw the emotions in his eyes. "Daryl, you didn't just fuck up, you got me pregnant, when you know it scares me to death."

He took her hands and kissed her palms. "I know baby, if I could do it over I would, but I can't." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Nothin's gonna happen. We got a good doctor now, we got all the supplies we need. I made sure of it myself. I ain't gonna let nothing happen to either of you."

She sighed and cupped his face. "I miss you," she whispered.

He pulled her into him and hugged her close. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	32. Found You

Prompt: Daryl is in the container for thirty minutes before the door is opened and a new body is tossed in. The person hits the floor with a grunt, rolls, and stands as the door is clanging shut.

Found You

Daryl was pacing the confines of the train car they'd been thrown into, looking for any weakness he could find in the dimly lit space. He wasn't finding much. They couldn't have been in there very long when they heard the lock unlatch as the door was slowly opened up. "Enjoy," someone sneered, throwing another body inside. They hit the metal with a loud sound and Daryl heard the female voice grunt as she hit. The door slid shut and was locked again as she rolled off of her back and slowly stood up, using the wall for support.

Daryl's heart all but stopped in his chest. He recognized that ponytail and short body. He pushed through everyone else and came to a stop in front of her, staring down into her blue diamond eyes. "Beth…"

She looked up at him, her eyes widening. "Daryl?" She threw her arms around him, pulling him close to her as she buried her head in his neck. "Oh god, I thought you were dead." He could feel her hot tears on his chest.

"Beth," Maggie called softly. Beth pulled away and looked at everyone else who were looking on slightly confused. "Beth…how did you?"

Beth shook her head. "It's not important right now…I know how we can get out."

The group was settling down for the night and he watched her as she hugged Maggie before crossing over to him and sitting beside him. She wrapped herself around his side and put her head on his chest. "I really thought you were dead…they said the walkers got you," she whispered.

He put his arm around her, resting his head on hers. "I didn't know what to do…I tried running after the car like a dumbass."

She giggled a little and kissed his palm. "Well, thanks for trying." She looked up at him and smiled, cupping his face. "I love you."

He stared down at her, not sure how to reply to that. Instead of saying anything he kissed her temple. "Get some sleep, Rick wants to put the plan into action tomorrow."


	33. Dear Diary

Prompt: Beth's thoughts while Daryl is manhandling her while "teaching" her to shoot a crossbow in "Still". She's annoyed, scared, and a little turned on.

Dear Diary

I fought against Daryl as he dragged me out of the house with the crossbow towards the walker. If I had known he was going to be like this when he was drunk, I never would have suggested it. I really messed up, I should have just kept my mouth shut. I just wanted him to open up a little, but this was too much. He grabbed me, his arm nearly choking me. He didn't have to be such an ass about it. When I felt him pressing against my windpipe as he took aim I felt the fear seize my body up and I tried to pull him away. There was something else there too, but I didn't want to believe what it was. This was not turning me on. I begged him to stop, to just kill the walker, but he kept it up and the more he kept me pulled against his body, the more he manhandled me, the more turned on I got. I tried to fight it, but…I couldn't. When he finally released me to retrieve his walkers, I pulled my knife and killed the walker.

After I blew up at him and made him cry I felt like a bigger ass than he had been. I wrapped my arms around him and held him. I know something happened today…I think I'm in love with Daryl.


	34. Family

Prompt: Beth and Daryl escape the prison with Judith in tow. It's been years since the prison fell; Judith knows Bethyl isn't her biological parents, but sees them that way anyways. The two finally meet back up with the group.

Family

Beth held Judith on her lap as she watched Daryl skin the rabbit they'd caught in the snare. It had been eight years since the fall of the prison and Beth and Daryl had been doing everything they could to find the family they lost while keeping Judith save. Judy was almost eight now, and even though she knew that Daryl and Beth weren't her parents, she still called them mommy and daddy. It broke Beth's heart every time. She wanted a child of her own, Daryl did too, but they had agreed that while they had Judith to look after, it wasn't a good idea.

Beth kissed Judith's head as she laughed when Daryl pretended to make the rabbit's pelt dance. Daryl was so good with Judith. He smiled as he started to put the rabbit on the fire. "What do you think Judy, beans or corn with the rabbit?" he asked.

Judith looked at the two cans he was holding and thought about it. Beth shook her head. She was just too adorable for her own good. "Corn," she finally decided. Daryl nodded and started to cut the can open while Beth reached over and gabbed their small pan for him to use. "Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Tell me about my real mommy?"

Beth smiled as she brushed Judith's hair and started to add a braid to it. "She was beautiful, strong, and courageous. She never had a problem sacrificing herself for others and she did that a lot." Beth smiled; remembering the time Lori had tried to talk her out of killing herself back at the farm. "She always stood up for what she knew was right."

Judith frowned. "What about my daddy?"

"He's one of my best friends," Daryl said from the fire where he was cooking. "He got us out of a lot of shit. He took the blame for things that weren't his fault. He's a good man."

"Are we gonna find them?"

Beth and Daryl looked at each other and Beth sighed, kissing her head as she finished up with her hair. "Someday baby girl."

Three weeks later Beth, Daryl, and Judith were traveling again, looking for somewhere a little safer to keep Judith for a little while when they came across a pile of burning walkers. Daryl walked around it, looking at the tracks left by the living. "How many were there?" he asked, looking at Judith. The little girl walked over slowly, making sure not to step on any of the shoeprints as she walked around, watching the ground.

"Four."

Daryl nodded smiling. "Good girl." He looked at Beth. "Might be them." Beth nodded as they followed the footprints. Beth bit her lip, she was nervous. She was terrified that they were going to walk up on a group that would just kill them, but just as terrified that they'd meet their family again. They walked to the edge of a town and slowly looked around. "I'll go out first, stay here," Daryl ordered. Beth nodded and knelt down with Judith behind the bushes as Daryl slowly walked out.

He was half way down the street when a door banged open and Rick came running out. Beth gasped, covering her mouth. Rick and Daryl stared at each other before embracing each other in a hug. Tears were leaking from Beth's face.

Daryl slowly pulled away from Rick. "You're not gonna believe this." He turned around and waved. Rick squinted at the woods as the others started to make their way out of the buildings. Beth slowly walked out, holding Judith's hand as the little girl hid behind her, gripping her shirt with her other hand. Rick jaw dropped as he looked at Daryl.

Beth walked up, looking down at the girl. "Judith, this is your daddy and brother," she told her, looking back at Rick and Carl.

Rick dropped to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as he looked at his daughter. Carl just broke down, he was sobbing, needing to hold onto Daryl to stay standing. Judith smiled and hugged Rick and he almost crushed her against him. Rick looked up at Beth and reached out for her hand. Beth laced their fingers. "Thank you," he choked out.

Beth smiled and nodded as Carl released Daryl and hugged Judith close. Daryl wrapped his arm around Beth and kissed her head. They'd done it. They'd kept the little girl safe and they'd found their family.


	35. Instantaneously

Prompt: First meeting on the farm with an instant attraction and a jealous/possessive Jimmy. Maybe with Hershel secretly knowing of their attraction?

Instantaneously

She was on her way back from checking the horses when she noticed the tent set up away from the others who had come to the farm. She was confused why whoever was inside wasn't with them. She slowly made her way over to the tent and looked around at the camp site they had set up. It was small, but it looked professional. "Lookin' for somethin'?" Beth jumped, turning around and staring up at him. A hot blush covered her face as she stared into his eyes. They looked like the sea after a storm a dark blue that had wildness and fury brewing inside of them, but just on the outer edges she could see the gentle calm. "What, you a mute or somethin'?"

Beth shook her head, biting her lip. "No sorry, just wondering why you're not with the others." He shrugged and walked around her, checking the fire he'd built. "I'm Beth."

He looked at her and she saw the calm take over just a little bit more of that storm. "Daryl." She smiled and sat down beside him. "What?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "That your bike?" she asked. He looked over at it and nodded his head. "I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle. Daddy said it's too dangerous and Jimmy would have a heart attack."

Daryl snorted and looked at her. "You're just a good little preacher's daughter, ain't you?"

She looked at him; his challenge fueling a fire inside of him that she didn't know existed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked and leaned in a little closer. "You know, they say it's the innocent ones who make the most noise." She got up, leaving him to think about that as she headed back to the house. She didn't look back.

The next time he saw her was just after he'd been shot by Andrea. He was lying up in one of her daddy's beds when she walked in. He looked at her and smirked a bit. She was a bold little thing, sexy too. "What, come to make fun?" he asked.

She shook her head and sat on the bed, looking down at him. "I came to make sure you were okay."

"Why's that?"

She smiled and bent down to whisper in his ear. "You haven't given me a ride yet." She walked out and gently closed the door. Daryl shook his head. He was fucked.

He saw her walking towards him as he started to get ready to go look for Sophia again. She was halfway across the yard when Jimmy grabbed her arm and hauled her back. He watched them fight and she slapped him good before storming off down to the stables. He looked back at Jimmy who was glaring at him. He smirked and stood up, grabbing his crossbow. The little boy could glare all he wanted. Beth was a bad girl and a good old country boy just wasn't going to be enough for her. As soon as he found Sophia, he was going to take that little southern bell on the ride of her life.

"I need to talk to you," Hershel said, walking up to his tent. They'd found him at a bar. He should have been at home, looking after Beth instead of getting drunk. "I know my daughter is infatuated with you, and I know that you seem to have a thing for her as well."

"What of it?" Daryl asked. "She's legal, ain't she?"

Hershel sighed and rubbed his head. "Just…don't hurt my baby. She's been through enough."

"Never gonna happen. I ain't my brother." Daryl grabbed his crossbow and walked off. Beth was just starting to feel better and he still owed her that ride.


	36. Red and the Wolf

Prompt: Bethyl—Little Red Riding Hood

Red and the Wolf

She knew she shouldn't be out in the woods alone. All of the hunters warned her about it. It was so close to a full moon and the werewolves were getting restless; ready for the change that would set them free for a night. She didn't care though, the danger thrilled her, excited something deep and primal inside of her. She tugged the red cloak of her house closer around her as a chilling wind blew in and looked around. There was a light fog drifting through the trees as she walked to her favorite place to be alone. A small pond, surrounded by lilies that only bloomed in the starlight.

She heard the fallen branch snap before she was pushed roughly against the tree. The werewolf stared down at her, his blue eyes shining in the darkness as he licked his lips. His bare chest glistened with sweat and the dew that had already started to cover the world. "What do we have here?" he questioned and she swore she could feel the deep rumble of his chest. "Little girl, all alone in the woods." His dead dipped as he breathed in her scent, his nose gently brushing against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. "Not very smart, is it? What would your precious hunters say?"

She looked up at him through her dark lashes, a small smile playing on her lips. "If I cared what the hunters would say, I wouldn't be out here this close to a full moon." That made him chuckle. She got bold, wanting to press her luck with the dangerous man in front of her. She pushed off the tree, putting her hands on his chest as she pressed up against him. "Tell me something; are you an alpha, or do you just know how to submit?"

He growled, his hand fisting in her hair and pulling it back on her neck as he stared down at her. "I ain't nobody's bitch."

She hummed in her throat, her nails raking down his naked chest to the waist band of his pants. "Good."

He smirked down at her, nuzzling her neck, smelling her again. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

She stared up at him, pulling him under her spell with her eyes, shinning in the starlight. "I've been a bad girl, maybe you should eat me up." He chuckled and she felt it low in her belly as the heat started to spread through her. She smirked as he stared down at her. This time, Red was going to catch the wolf.


	37. Crossbow

Prompt: "The safe word is crossbow."

Crossbow

He looked up when she walked into his tent that night. They had talked about this for weeks now. He wanted to make sure she was ready, that she knew what she was getting herself into before they actually went through with it. He stood up and looked at her, his eyes serious. He told her that if she had any second thoughts, not to come to him tonight. "The safe word is crossbow," she whispered.

He nodded and crossed his arms, looking down at her, his expression going stern. "Strip," he ordered. She didn't question him. She knew the rules; they'd spent two nights going over them. She pulled off all of her clothes and stood before him, her head down, her arms at her sides. "Kneel." Again, she did as he told her. He bit his lip and pulled his cock out of his pants, he was already half hard. He'd wanted to do this with her for a while, but he had to be sure she was ready. He walked over to her, threading his fingers in her hair before gripping her hair and pulling her head back. "Open." She opened her mouth slowly, staring up at him as he took his cock in his other hand and guided it to her mouth.

He moaned as she enveloped him, hot and wet. He let his head fall back on his shoulders as he slowly started to fuck her mouth. She moaned around him, her hands staying at her sides as he forced her to take him deep. He held her there until her eyes watered and he could feel her choking around him. He pulled out slowly and smirked down at her. "You're a dirty little slut, ain't ya?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered, staring up at him.

"Does my dirty little whore want me to fuck her?" he asked, kneeling in front of her, gripping her hair a little tighter. She whimpered and nodded her head. "Get on your fucking hands and knees." He released her hair and watched as she turned around and presented her beautiful heart shaped ass to him. He smirked and knelt behind her, rubbing his hands over her skin. He didn't ask if she was ready, didn't check, he slammed himself deep inside of her and gripped her hips with a bruising force as the sensations of her hot, tight, wet pussy shot straight through him.

"Fuck you feel good," he groaned out, pulling out and slamming back inside of him. He smirked, watching her claw at the ground as he rode her hard. He pulled his hand back and spanked her, hard, his hand leaving a welt on her ass. She threw her head back and moaned his name. He growled and gripped her hair, pulling back on it. "What was that you fucking slut?" he demanded. "What did you call me?"

"I-I'm sorry Sir," she moaned out, her pussy clenching around him as her orgasm started to build inside of her.

He spanked her other ass cheek and growled as she clamped down around him, trying to suck him in deep. "You like that?" he demanded.

"Please," she begged. "I'm gonna," her voice broke off on a gasp as he slammed against her, pulling her head back by her hair.

"Does my little slut want to come?" She nodded her head desperately, her body tense from trying to hold it off. "Then come for me, right the fuck now." She screamed as her orgasm tore through her and he growled, her pussy clenching around him, drawing him in, pulsating, soaking him. He pulled back on her hair hard, nearly pulling it out as he came, spilling himself inside of her.

They fell to the ground and he pulled her body against his, kissing her softly and rubbing her back. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at her.

She smiled and nodded her head, kissing his chest. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He nuzzled her neck, leaving small kisses all over her skin. "I love you," he whispered.

She cuddled deeper into his chest as she yawned. "I love you too, thank you." He nodded his head and hummed, holding her close as she slept in his arms.


	38. Protection

Prompt: Who did this to you?

Protection

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes were playing tricks on him. That was the only explanation for what was going on. She stumbled out of the woods and she looked like shit. Absolute shit. Her hair was a matted mess, sticks, leaves, blood, walker guts, and other things he didn't want to think about tangling the pale blonde tresses. Her skin was covered in blood and dirt, but he could see the cuts deep into her skin and prayed they weren't from a walker, her clothes were ripped, her shirt was barely hanging off her shoulders anymore and she was shaking. The only clean skin he could see was on her face from the trails her tears had left. He dropped his crossbow and ran to her as she hit her knees in front of them. Her tiny hands fisted in his shirt as he pulled her against him. "Who did this to you?" he asked, cupping her face and looking into her eyes.

She shook her head and just buried her head in his shirt. Carefully he picked her up and carried her to the fire. "Glenn, heat up some water, Carl find me a rag, Maggie find some clothes." No one questioned his demands as he sat beside the fire and she curled into his arms. He reached past her and grabbed what little food was left and put it in her lap. "Eat somethin'," he whispered.

"Can't keep it down," she muttered. "Threw up berries earlier." Daryl frowned and grabbed his water and held it to her lips.

Glenn brought the water over and Carl brought him the rag and he slowly started to wash the dirt and blood from her skin. She just sat there and shook as he washed what skin he could see as Maggie sat beside them holding the clothes she'd found. He wanted to wash her hair but they didn't have anything to use. When he'd finished washing her Maggie helped her up and led her to the tent to change. When she came back, she didn't say a word, she just crawled up in his arms again and he didn't push her away. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She shook her head as she clung to him.


	39. Begging

Prompt: "Don't make me beg."

Begging

Tears streamed down her face as she held his head in his lap. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be the last man standing. He was supposed to survive. That's who he was. This was all her fault. He choked on his own saliva as he stared up at her, his dark blue eyes slowly fading as she cried above him, her tears hitting his chest as her hands fisted in his hair and shirt. "Please," she begged, choking on a sob. The arrow in his chest shook as blood filled his lungs. He was drowning in it. "Don't make me beg," she whispered as she looked at the sky. She'd given up the hope and belief in god a long time ago, but he was her last hope. "You can't have him," she screamed. Maggie touched her shoulder but she shook her off. Sobs shook her body as she stared down at him. He tried to reach up and cup her face but he was already too far gone. "You can't leave me," she whispered. He just smiled slowly at her before his arm fell to the ground. He was gone… She screamed and buried her head in his chest. She knew they wanted to put a bullet in his brain, she knew it needed to be done, but they weren't going to touch him, not yet. Tears made her vision blurry as she pulled his knife from her waist and buried the metal into his skull. Her heart broke, everything caved in around her. She didn't want to keep living. Not without him. They couldn't take him and leave her. They were a pair. Her heart hurt, her body ached, her mind went blank as something snapped inside of her. Three days later, she died of a broken heart.


	40. Last Breath

Prompt: I'm dying. Just let me die.

Last Breath

The shot rang through the clearing loud as thunder in the sky. Everyone froze as a chill set about them, and their hearts stopped in their chests. Eyes darted around looking for the body that fell. As soon as he saw her knees hit the ground, red soaking through her shirt his world started to cave in around him. He ran to her, catching her before she fell and gently eased her to the ground. His hands ripped his shirt off as Maggie hit the ground on her other side and pulled her shirt over her belly, looking at the bullet wound. Daryl pushed his shirt against her, trying to keep pressure on it. "Carol!" Maggie screamed. Carol ran over with the medical supplies and dumped the bag out beside Maggie. "Daryl keep pressure," Maggie ordered as she started to get things ready. She gently rolled Beth over looking for an exit wound. "Bob!"

He was there in a second, looking, examining. Tears were streaming down Beth's face as the pain burned through her. "I don't know that we can fix this," Daryl heard Bob whisper to Maggie.

He growled and glared at him. "You better," he demanded. Bob nodded his head and promised they would do what they could. Daryl moved his hands when he was told so they could try to save her life. He cupped the back of her head and stared into her eyes. "Hang in there baby," he whispered.

She shook her head, her hands digging into the dirt. "I'm dying," she choked out. "Just let me go."

Daryl shook his head and fisted her hair in his hand. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here." She shut her eyes, sobbing as Bob and Maggie tried to save her. When she stopped moving panic set into him. "Beth? Beth!"

"She just passed out," Maggie assured him. "But she's losing a lot of blood." The seconds passed by slowly and Daryl's heart broke a little bit more in his chest with every one of them. He just stared down at her, alternating between her face and her chest to make sure she was still breathing. Maggie slowly pulled her shirt back down over her belly. "It's up to her now."

They set up camp around Beth, Daryl refused to move her. They built the fire beside her so she didn't freeze. He never left her side. "Please," he whispered as the hours dragged on. "Baby you can't go."

He woke up to fingers running through his hair. His head snapped up and stared into her blue diamond eyes. She smiled slowly and cupped his face. "Hey," she whispered.

He bent down and kissed her. "You scared the shit outta me."

She laughed lightly. "I'm sorry." He shook his head as he slowly helped her sit up. He moved himself so he was sitting behind her and she was resting against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and she laced their fingers. "I saw daddy," she whispered, staring into the flames. Slowly other people started to wake up.

Daryl's heart fell to the pit of his stomach. "What?"

Beth bit her lip and looked at him. "I saw daddy…and heaven." She shook her head, laughing sadly. "I'd given up on heaven, but it's there, and it's beautiful." She looked at the others as they sat down to listen to her. "Daddy met me there…he told me it wasn't time yet." She turned around and looked at Daryl as his fingers tightened around hers. "He said 'Turn around and go back to that boy, he needs you.' Then I woke up."

Daryl buried his head in her neck and tried to hide his tears. He had lost her, even if just for a small amount of time, but she'd left him…and then she'd come back. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her again. He looked up at the sky, vowing to the man who'd taught him a lot, the man he looked up to, the man he failed, swearing that he wouldn't fail again. Ever.


	41. Not Allowed

Prompt: No! You can't die on me now!

Not Allowed

She stared in horror as the men beat him bloody. She struggled against Joe, trying to break free, to throw herself on top of him, to protect him. Tears were streaming down her face and she screamed in horror as they buried a knife into his side. They finally left him alone and Joe let her go as they packed up their things. Beth hit her knees beside Daryl and her hands were shaking as she stared at all of the cuts and bruises and the bleeding knife wound on his side. "You should have just followed the rules, son," Joe commented as they left them.

Beth looked down at Daryl as he choked and blood spilt from his mouth. "Beth, you gotta run, go find the others." He coughed and Beth choked on a sob. "Ain't gonna make it."

She shook her head, holding onto him. "No, you're can't die on me now, not now." She brushed his hair away from his face and kissed his head. "You're not allowed to." She pulled her sweater off and tried to put pressure on the knife wound to stop the bleeding. "Please Daryl, I just got you back," she whispered.

He just shook his head. Beth watched him closely, keeping pressure on his knife wound. Hours passed and she cried, knowing he had one foot in the grave the whole time. She was afraid she'd lost him he'd been quiet so long. "Beth?" he groaned out, his eyes slowly opening.

"I'm here baby," she assured him, pulling her sweater back enough to look at the knife wound. The bleeding had finally stopped.

"Lay with me," he begged.

She gently curled her body into his and held onto him. "You're not going anywhere, Daryl. I'm going to take care of you."

"I love you," he whispered into her hair. Beth smiled and kissed his jaw. They were going to be okay. She was going to take care of him until he could move again. He wasn't going to die. She refused to let it happen.


	42. Tell Me What You Need

Prompt: What do you need me to do?

Tell Me What You Need

He was dreaming. He knew he was. If he was awake, she wouldn't be curled against his side. She was gone and even though it killed him to admit it, she wasn't going to come back. That didn't stop him though. If dreams were the only place he could see her, then he was going to take what he could get. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and held her close to him, enjoying her warmth, her lips on his skin, her hands in his hair, her voice in his ear. He knew when he woke up he would be a broken mess. The others would ask what was wrong and he'd lie. He couldn't tell them he was dreaming about her at night. They'd think he was going crazy. Maybe he was. But with her pressed so nicely against his side, with her wrapped around him as he made love to her, with her there, he didn't give a shit.

Her naked body pressed against his, all of her soft skin and delicate curves like heroin on his senses. He stared down into her blue diamond eyes and pulled her close, kissing her. He felt her tears fall down her face. "What do you need to me to do?" he whispered.

She looked up at him, her delicate fingers cupping his face as she smiled so sadly it broke his heart. "Let me go."


	43. Close

Prompt: Stay Close to Me

Close

Tears soaked her face as Gareth left her shaking and naked in the train car. She had no idea what he was planning to do with her. All he said was that he had a surprise and she was pretty sure whatever it he had planned was going to be painful. She shook, pulling her knees against her chest as she buried her head. She missed her family, missed Daryl. She didn't even know if he was still alive. She wanted to believe that he was, but there was no way for her to know. She'd known she was in love with him and she wanted desperately to believe that he loved her too, but Daryl wasn't the kind of guy to fall in love, or she thought. The train car opened again and slowly a male body walked in but she couldn't see their face, the light darkening their features as it shone in behind them. Fear and panic consumed her as he slowly started towards her. She shook, trying to shrink in on herself, trying to disappear. She wanted Daryl. "Beth…" Her name on his lips had her head snapping up. Slowly he knelt in front of her, his ocean storm eyes staring at her through his dark hair.

A sob choked her as she slowly reached out, touching his face with her fingertips. She had to know he was real. "Daryl," she whispered. Suddenly, her nakedness didn't matter anymore. She threw her arms around him, the tears falling like a river, steady from her eyes. She felt his arms wrap around her back, crushing her to him. "I thought you were dead," she sobbed into his shoulder.

He petted her hair and slowly released her, shrugging his vest off and taking his shirt off before handing it to her and pulling his vest back on. She took it from him and folded it around her body as a dress. He helped her up and stared down at her, smoothing her hair away from her face. "They hurt you?" he asked, his voice sounded as broken as she felt. Beth nodded; she didn't want to talk about what they'd done to her. He growled and she flinched away as the door opened again and three men stepped inside. He pushed her behind him, shielding her body with his. "Stay close to me," he warned her, ready to fight them off.


	44. Alone

Prompt: I don't want to be alone anymore

Alone

"What changed your mind?" Daryl just stood at her. How could he tell her everything that was running through his mind? He wasn't good with words. He wanted to tell her that she'd changed his mind. That he'd fallen in love with the blue diamond eyed southern bell. She seemed to read it in his face though. He didn't need to say anything. "Oh," she breathed out. Slowly he stood up and walked around the table and took her hand, pulling her up. "Daryl, what is it?" she asked, staring up at him, the sexiest blush covering her face.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," he whispered, slowly bending his head. He kissed her, his arm wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her against him. She moaned into his mouth and she tasted like heaven against his tongue. He was losing himself in her, giving himself to her, mind, body, and soul. Whatever she needed from him, he would give her. The cans rattled outside and the dog barked, pulling them apart. He looked towards the door. "I'm gonna give that mutt one more chance," he muttered, grabbing the pigs feet from the table. He had no idea what kind of hell he was about to walk into as he stalked to the door.


	45. Need

Prompt: I want you naked…NOW

Need

She gasped when he grabbed her and threw her up against the wall, his mouth on hers, his hands quickly pushing her shirt over her head. "I want you naked…_now,_" he growled. Beth loved it when he was like this, when the world could go to hell until he'd had her. He moaned as his hands started working on her tights jeans and his mouth latched onto a nipple, sucking it into a hard point, biting gently. Beth threw her head back and moaned, loving the way he felt against her. She quickly pushed his shirt from his shoulders and pulled his shirt over his head. There wasn't going to be anything slow or loving about this. It was all about the need, all about the want and the heat. He all but ripped her jeans down her legs and off her ankles as he hands made quick work of his belt and jeans, pushing them down his legs.

The face that she was already dripping didn't surprise either one of them as he picked her up and hooked her legs around his hips as he pressed her back against the wall and slid deep inside of her. A look from him could have her soaking. She bit down on his shoulder, moaning as he filled her and stretched her, her nails biting into his skin. He took her hard, his hands bruising her hips as he held her up. "Oh god, Daryl," she moaned. Her skin was on fire and the knot in her belly pulled tighter and tighter until it exploded, fraying, and stars danced in front of her eyes.

He rested his head on her shoulder as they tried to regain control of their lungs, his arms wrapping around her and hugging her body close to his. "I love you," he whispered into her skin. Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his head. She loved him too, she really did.


	46. Not Him

Prompt: Wake up! Please!

Not Him

She heard the gun shot off in the distance and without thinking about her own safety she tore through the woods, her feet desperately digging into the wet ground as rain poured from the skies. Panic, fear, they consumed her as her mind ran through the possibilities of who it could have been. They'd managed to break out of Terminus, but they'd been chased. She hoped like hell it wasn't someone she loved. Another shot rang out, closer this time and she sped up, her heart thundering in her ears as tears formed in her eyes. She came up to the group she'd been trying to follow since seeing them run from Terminus. They didn't even know she was there. She ran up and found them surrounding two bodies. They turned and looked at her, and she looked them in the eyes…but he wasn't there.

"No." She ran past them, trying to push her way through Rick and Glenn who wrapped their arms around her, holding her back. Her legs gave out as tears streamed down her face. She screamed, sobs wracking her body as she looked at his body lying there. She lashed out, breaking free of the men holding her and knelt beside him, her hands shaking as she reached out. Her eyes stared at his face and her heart broke. Darkness swarmed her, everything collapsed in on its self, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. "No, please!" She gripped his vest, shaking him. "Wake up," she screamed. "Please…" He didn't move, didn't open his eyes. Her whole body was shaking as the pain consumed her. His blood covered her hands and clothes as she held him, her tears mixing with the rain that fell down on them as lightning and thunder rolled over their heads.

She felt hands on her, trying to pull her away. She didn't hear what anyone said. She screamed at them to leave her alone. Rick picked her up and pulled her away from him. She saw Carl's hand, the gun attached point at him. Rick turned her away, burying her face in his chest and covering her ears, trying to calm her down. She beat against his chest. She needed to be next to him. He wasn't dead, why couldn't they understand that? He couldn't be. She needed him. She never told him. The gunshot rang out and her world shattered like glass, her heart breaking into millions of pieces. She pushed Rick away and knelt beside him again, her tears making her vision blurry as she stared down at him.

The cold didn't register, their words didn't register. Nothing did. She was shaking as she pulled his vest off of his dead body, taking the red rag he always carried. She cupped his face and bent her head, kissing his temple as the rain washed away the blood. "I love you," she whispered. Something inside of her snapped. She wanted to lay down and die, she wanted to be with him, but she knew that wouldn't do any good, he wouldn't want that. If he couldn't be the last man standing, she would be. She slowly stood, slipping his vest on and pocketing the rag. She picked up the crossbow and hooked it over her shoulder. "I'm going to make you proud," she vowed, her voice hoarse from screaming and crying. She shut her eyes tight as she turned her back and walked away. No one stopped her.


	47. God Love Her

Prompt: Daryl ends up with some community service after a stunt Merle pulls. He ends up at Beth's church where her dad is the preacher. Beth just turned 18 and is going through the typical preacher's daughter rebellion.

God Love Her

He pulled up to the small country church, the engines of his motorcycle turning everyone's heads his way as he shut it off and kicked the stand down with his boot. This was all Merle's fault. If he hadn't been so drunk and tried to get the pennies from the damn fountain Daryl wouldn't have had to try and pull him out and they wouldn't have gotten busted by the cops and he wouldn't be here serving community service. An older man with white hair walked towards him. "You must be Mr. Dixon," he greeted, holding out his hand.

"Just Daryl," he corrected, shaking his hand. "You Hershel?"

He nodded and smiled. "I am, I'm glad to have you here; we need all of the help we can get." Daryl looked around at the reconstruction that was going on. "Are you good with your hands?"

Daryl nodded his head. "Built this from the ground up." He patted his bike and looked at the man. "So what do you want me to do?" He looked around judging the work that was being done. Hershel started to explain what he was going to be doing when his eyes fell upon her. Blonde hair, eyes like blue diamonds, and a smile that screamed sin. She walked over, the ends of her red sundress teasing her knees. He just stared at her.

"Daddy, I'm going to go get more lemonade, we're almost out."

Hershel nodded his head and gave her some money before he finished explaining Daryl's job.

Two hours later he had taken off his vest and his shirt, leaving him in just a dirty wife beater as sweat poured off of him. He was up on a ladder, shingling the roof. "You look like you could use something to drink."

He looked down at her and huffed. "It's hotter than hell out here," he mumbled, climbing down the ladder. She handed him a glass of ice cold lemonade. "Thanks."

"I'm Beth." She smiled and rested against the ladder, watching him.

"Daryl." He took a drink, watching her over the rim of the glass. "Your daddy know you're out here talkin' to me?" he asked. Daddy's typically didn't like their daughters talking to him, especially a preacher's daughter.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know." She laughed and looked at him, her eyes pulling him in. "Am I bothering you?" she asked. He shook his head, crossing his arms and leaning against the side of the church. "Will you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

She smiled, her eyes screaming sin as she looked at him. "Take me for a ride. I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle." He smirked a bit and finished the drink she'd brought him, handing her the glass before taking her hips in his hand and moving her away from the ladder. "Is that a yes?" she asked as he climbed back to the roof.

He looked down at her as he grabbed a few nails and stuck them in his teeth. "You're a rebel child ain't ya?"

"You have no idea," she flirted with a wink before walking off, her dress swirling around her.

"You're going to a special hell," Daryl muttered to himself as he got back to work.

…

He'd been working there a week now and his time was almost up, it was his last day. She'd been out there every day, always trying to find an excuse to talk to him. Some days she hung around for hours, watching him work. She was nervous about what would happen when they finished the work and he climbed back on his motorcycle to leave. She had always had a thing for the bad boys, but this was different. There was something about Daryl that called to her like nothing had before. It thrilled and excited her and made her daddy nervous. The sun was setting as she walked outside and found him packing up, getting ready to leave. "Hey," she called softly, standing beside him, running her hand over the leather seat of his motorcycle.

He looked down at her, his eyes staring into hers. "You still want that ride?" he asked.

Beth smiled and nodded her head. "Oh yeah." He smirked and pulled out a second helmet and handed it to her before climbing on and starting the bike. Beth giggled as she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around him. It felt right. She held on tight as he pulled out and drove down the dirt road, kicking up a cloud of dust behind them. She buried her head in his back and smiled, breathing in his scent.

She didn't know where they were going but as the wind ran through her hair and she felt his muscles flex under his skin, against her chest and under her arms, she didn't care. He could take her away from everything, they could escape into the sunset and she'd be the happiest girl in the world. He drove her out to the train tracks that ran across the river and pulled up to the dock, parking his bike as the sun fell behind the trees and the stars came out to light the sky like a million diamonds.

Beth slowly got off the bike and took the helmet off, handing it to her. She walked down the dock standing at the edge, looking out over the water as the stars and moon reflected on the cool glassy surface. Daryl came up behind her, wrapping his leather jacket around her shoulders as a chill started to set in. She smiled and turned to look at him. "Let's run away," she suggested.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where do you want to go?" he asked, pulling her against him.

"Anywhere." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he dipped his head and kissed her. Heat and excitement exploded inside of her as she pressed herself a little closer to him.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. He laced their fingers and smiled down at her. "You pick the place, I'll go anywhere with you."


	48. Fight the Flames

Prompt: Daryl is a firefighter and saves her life from a fire. She gets hero worship and shows up at the firehouse to thank him.

Fight the Flames

She screamed as a beam fell from the ceiling. She was suffocating in the heat and choking in the smoke. She didn't know how the church had managed to catch fire, but she was trapped in the back room. She was positive she was going to die; no one knew she was there, and the flames were getting closer. She could feel the sweat rolling off her body as the smoke grew thicker. She looked around desperately for a way out as the heat caused the window to shatter. She got up and ran to it, but she was too high up. If she jumped from the bell tower's storage room she'd break something, or worse. She heard the sirens off in the distance, slowly getting closer, but she knew they were going to be too late. Tears streamed down her face, cutting a path through the soot that had already formed a layer on her skin. Her world went black.

…

He was out of the truck and running inside before the truck had even come to a stop. He knew it wasn't protocol but he'd seen the body hit the floor as they'd pulled up. He had to get up there and save whoever it was before the flames got to them. He used his shoulder, breaking down the door and pushed inside, looking around. He needed a way up. Now. He quickly found the stairs and mounted them two at a time. When he found her she was passed out. He picked her up and ran for the door, carrying her body down the stairs and outside. He gently laid her down in the damp grass and ripped his helmet off. She wasn't breathing. He did the only thing her could. Gently pushing on her chest he started CPR. "Come on, beautiful, breathe," he muttered before blowing air into her lungs. She choked, gasping for air as she shot up. "Easy now," he said gently, slowly easing her back down as the damn paramedics finally showed up. "You're okay." He smiled at her as she stared up at him. He backed away as the medical professionals came to assess the damage while he went back to the fight going on with the flames.

…

"Daryl, you have a visitor." Daryl looked up at his chief, leaving the game of poker he'd been playing and walking to the door.

When he saw her his heart stopped. He'd thought she'd looked beautiful covered in soot and smelling like smoke and burning wood, but damn…she had the face of an angel and eyes of sin. She was smiling, blushing as he walked towards her, her tiny body almost looking out of place beside his. "Hi," she said softly. "You probably don't remember, but you saved my life a week ago."

Daryl shook his head. "I'd never forget a face like yours," he told her honestly, causing that blush to deepen. He held out his hand. "I'm Daryl."

She smiled, shaking his hand. "Beth Greene." She licked her lips and he had to swallow the groan rising up his throat. "I uhm…I just wanted to thank you."

"No need, it's my job."

She nodded. "I know that but…I was kind of hoping I could take you to dinner?"

Daryl smirked, crossing his arms as he looked down at her. "You askin' me out?" Her eyes widened and her blush deepened again. He didn't know people could get that red. He chuckled and smirked down at her. "I get off at six."

She smiled and looked at him. "Great, I'll meet you here?" He nodded his head and watched him leave. That was different. Usually he was the one asking pretty girls out. Apparently all he had to do was save their lives and they came to him.


	49. Redneck Crazy

Prompt: Redneck Crazy by Tyler Farr

Redneck Crazy

It had been a week since they'd broken up and Daryl had heard from a friend that she was already with someone new. He didn't know how she'd managed to move on so fast, like everything they had meant nothing to her. He hadn't planned on going to her place, but he was headed that way, the beer in his system already clouding his mind, his foot hard on the pedal as he tore through her neighborhood, revving the engine, smoking coming from the pipes in the back of the truck.

He parked in the middle of her lawn, right in front of her bedroom windows. His headlights illuminated the room and his anger only bubbled as he climbed out of the truck and climbed onto the hood, a nearly full twenty-four pack of beer under his arm and his cigarettes in his pocket. He cracked another one open and drowned it. He could see their shadows on the wall from his lights and growled as he watched the way she let her head fall back, her hair covering her back. He threw the empty can at the window. He knew he was just torturing himself watching her with him, but he didn't care.

He was ten beers in when she came outside, tired of his bullshit. "What the hell is your problem?" she demanded, walking over to him, holding her robe against her body. "You're the one that broke up with me."

Daryl jumped off the truck and walked over to her, fisting her hair in his fist as he crushed her lips to his and threw her up against the car. He was waiting for her to start hitting and scratching at him, but she didn't. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she kissed him back pressing her body against his. "You're mine," he growled. Whoever she'd been with got in his truck and drove off, knowing that Beth would always be his.

He picked her up and carried her inside. She moaned as he laid her out on the bed. "I love it when you get redneck crazy," she breathed out.


	50. Saved Him

Prompt: Beth is a nurse taking care of Will Dixon at the end of his life. Daryl hasn't seen him in years and Merle tricks him into coming. Will is a changed man thanks to Beth's care.

Saved Him

Daryl walked into the house and looked around. It looked like the same shit hole he'd grown up in; empty beer cans all over the place, a half full ashtray on the coffee table, threadbare floors, and the stench of sweat, smoke, and alcohol. If Merle hadn't said it was an emergency he wouldn't be here. "Merle, where are you?" he called out.

Instead of Merle a drop dead gorgeous southern bell walked out from the hallway and looked at him. "You must be Daryl," she said smiling. "Merle said you were coming."

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. He figured she was one of Merle girls, but she looked too pure to be fucking around with Merle.

"Daryl?" His heart dropped into his chest as rage bubbled up inside of him. His father came around the corner and stood behind her. He looked like shit. He was nothing but skin and bones as he shrank around his cane and his skin was pale and gray, his eyes not much more than hollow holes in his head. "Good to see ya son."

"Will, you need to get back to bed," the girl said. She gently took his arm and helped him back, which surprised the hell out of Daryl. Nobody ordered Will Dixon around, not even a cute thing like her. He followed slowly and watched as she helped him into bed and covered him up. "I'll get you something to eat, okay?" She smiled at him and crossed the room to Daryl. "He's been awake for a while, I don't know that he'll be able to talk long," she told him before walking out.

Daryl crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame and looked at his father. The cancer had finally caught up with him. "Who's that?" he asked, nodding his head in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Beth, she's my live in nurse," he rasped out. "She's a sweet little thing." There was another shocker. Daryl didn't know 'sweet' was in Will's dictionary. Will looked at him, his eyes somewhat sad as he stared at his son. "I'm glad you're here."

"Merle said it was an emergency." Daryl slowly walked into the room and looked around at all of the medical supplies around the place, keeping his father somewhat alive.

"I need to apologize." That grabbed his attention. Will Dixon did not apologize. Daryl stared at him. "I treated you and your brother like shit, wasn't much better to your mamma, god rest her soul." He sighed and rubbed his head. "I should have been better."

…

Beth came back from the bedroom and sat at the table with Daryl. "He's asleep," she told him as she took a sip of her coffee. "It's been a long day for him."

Daryl nodded his head, staring at the newspaper he wasn't really reading. "He's been good to ya, right?" he asked.

Beth smiled. "Will was a little…difficult in the beginning, but he's a sweetheart, I really enjoy him." She frowned and stared down at her mug. "It's always the hardest part of my job. I love my patients, I really do. Living with them, you bond and it makes it hard when they go." She sighed and looked at him. "I'm glad you came, Merle said you wouldn't but, it's what Will wanted." She smiled a little. "He's different now."

Daryl looked up at her. "You did that to him." He sighed and rubbed his jaw. "He wasn't like that. His whole life he was a miserable bastard who wasn't happy unless he was making everyone else miserable too." He looked back at her and shook his head. "I can't believe that was the same man."

Beth smiled a little as she took another drink of her coffee. "He does love you." Daryl sighed. He knew she was right, but he was forty year too late. She put a hand on his arm and smiled. "Give him some time; he's still got at least two months left.

…

He watched them lower his father into the ground and squeezed Beth's hand. She was crying beside him. The grave stone read 'loving father' and as Daryl watched the dirt fall over the coffin he nodded his head. At the end of his life, Will Dixon had been a loving father, and Daryl had the love of his life to thank for that. He kissed her head and led her back to his bike that waiting for them. "C'mon baby, let's go home."


	51. She's A Big Star

Prompt: Beth is a huge star on a tour that brings her to Daryl's town. Deciding to take a night for herself she goes to a hole in the wall bar where she meets Daryl. She falls for him because he doesn't know who she is and treats her like a normal girl only to find out the next day who she really is.

She's a Big Star

Beth sighed happily as she walked down the street. Her manager had pitched a fit when she'd told him she was going out for the night but refused to tell him where or take a security detail with him. She loved her job, she loved singing, loved the crowds and the rush, loved the fans, but it was suffocating. Sometimes she wished she could just go back to being a small town girl. She'd decided that she needed some time just to be and had taken a taxi to a quieter, tougher part of town; hopefully there no one would know who she was. She wanted a drink or two, a cute guy to flirt with, and a night to just enjoy herself, something she wasn't going to get in a hotel bar or room. Atlanta had plenty of holes in the wall she could go to and she walked into the first one she came across, nestled between a tattoo parlor and a smoke shop. In a place like this, there was bound to be no one who knew her face, or her name.

She walked in, the cloud of smoke and smell of alcohol making her dizzy as she found an empty seat at the counter. She ordered a jack and coke and looked around. It was quiet, a small place with usual patrons. She was just an onlooker here, not the center of attention. She sipped on her drink and looked over at the pool tables. She was instantly attracted to the man with the long hair and leather vest with angel wings. She smiled a little, getting a naughty idea. She ordered two of the beers she could see he was drinking and walked over.

He looked up at her as she handed him the beer. "Thanks," he said taking it from her, looking her up and down with those dark blue eyes, he looked like he liked what he saw when he smirked at her. "Got a name?"

"Beth," she said smiling, taking a sip of her own beer. "What about you? Or should I just call you angle?"

He smirked and set the pool queue down, standing in front of her. "Daryl."

"Nice to meet you Daryl." She smirked and looked back at the pool table. "You any good?" she asked.

"You wanna find out?"

"Yeah I think I do."

They spent hours there, drinking and playing pool, just talking, like normal people. They were shocked when the bartender yelled for last call. He looked down at her and smirked, quickly finishing off his beer. "You wanna get outta here?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know a place we can go." She smiled and took his hand, pulling him out of the bar. The cool night air was a welcome to their hot skin. Daryl pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered her one. Beth smiled and took it, blushing as they stopped on the sidewalk as he cupped his hand around the end of it and flicked the lighter to life. She gently guided it into the flame and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke fill her lungs before she slowly blew it back out into the night air. He smirked and lit his own before they started walking again.

"So, what brought you to that shitty place?" he asked as she led them to a motel she'd seen earlier in the taxi.

She shrugged her shoulders. "A show," she admitted. It wasn't a total lie. She was there for a show; she just didn't tell him that she'd be the one performing. He nodded his head and looked at her as she flicked her ashes onto the sidewalk. "What about you?"

He shrugged his shoulder as she laced her fingers with his. "Just feels like home, I guess." She nodded her head. She could understand that. They were both strangers in a big city, looking for something comfortable and familiar, and they'd managed to find that in each other. She knew she was falling for him as she nodded to the motel across the street. He smirked and looked down at her. "Someone's confident."

She giggled. "Or just wishful hoping."

He smirked and tightened his grasp on her hand and checked the street before pulling her across. Beth laughed as they ran right up to the front desk. "Can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Room, now," Daryl grunted out as she slipped a hand into her back pocket. "You're a dirty girl," he whispered as the man grabbed a key and handed it to him. Daryl pulled out enough cash and wrote down his name on the register before pulling her with him to their room. Beth giggled and took the key from him, quickly unlocking the door as he slipped his hands into her back pocket and kissed her neck. He pushed her into the room and they both smirked as they kicked their boots off. He pushed her against the door, his lips on hers, devouring her and creating a heat deep inside of her.

Beth moaned as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. She'd never done anything like this before and it was stirring something dark inside of her. Needy hands pulled at each other's clothes until they were naked on the bed, and he was touching her with Russian hands and Roman fingers, his lips leaving hot open mouth kisses all over her skin, his beard creating a delicious friction. Her nails bit into his skin as she moaned and whimpered for him. She was hot, wet, and needy and he was hard, ready to take her. She pushed him off long enough to grab a condom from his wallet before she straddled his hips and rode him.

She lost count of how many times he'd managed to get her off but as they fell to the sheets, exhausted and completely satisfied and he pulled her against him under the sheet she realized that she wished her life could be like this every night. In the arms of a lover, someone who treated her like a normal girl, not someone who's name was known all over the world.

…

The pounding on the door was a rude awakening to them the next morning. Beth groaned as she sat up, pushing her hair from her face and stared down at Daryl. She smiled and kissed his chest, content on ignoring whoever was at the door just so she could have him one more time. "Beth! I know you're in there, open the fucking door!"

"Shit!" Beth jumped off the bed and quickly started getting dressed. "Just a minute!" she called out.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asked his voice still thick with sleep and Beth bit her lip, it was the sexiest thing she'd heard.

"I have to go, but I want to see you again," she said, pulling her jeans up her legs. "Can I see you tonight?"

Daryl sat up and looked at her. "Yeah, I want to see you too."

Maggie knocked on the door again. "Beth!"

"Hold on! Shit." Beth pulled her shit on and tossed Daryl's boxers at him. As soon as he had them on she opened the door.

"You're late. You have to be at the stadium for rehearsal and microphone check in thirty minutes," Maggie scolded.

Beth looked at Daryl who looked more than confused. "What's going on?" he asked again.

Beth took her sister's bag from her and dug out one of the VIP passes that would get him back stage. She walked over to him and handed it over. "Come to the stadium tonight, this will get you back stage." She smiled hoping she hadn't totally blown it.

He stared at the pass, saw her picture on it and then looked back up at her. "You're that Beth?" he asked. Great, so he did know who she was. She nodded, afraid he'd want nothing to do with her because she lied, or worse, he'd start treating her differently. "He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be there."

She smiled and kissed him. "Good."

He smirked and slapped her ass as he followed Maggie out of the room. Maybe things were going to be alright. She was grinning like an idiot the whole way back to the stadium. She'd finally found what she'd been looking for.


	52. Turn into Big Babies Again

Prompt: Daryl as a dad. Gary Allen Tough Little Boys

Turn into Big Babies Again

"Daddy!" He crouched down in front of her as she stood up. Beth held onto her hand and slowly let go. His heart thrummed in his chest as he watched her chubby little legs shake, trying to support herself. She was wearing the biggest grin as she started to slowly walk towards him but he was scared shitless. She lifted her little foot and lost her balance, falling over. Daryl scooped her up before she could start crying and kissed her. "Fell," she said sadly.

"Yeah, but you'll get it baby," he told her looking at Beth. She just stared up at him with a knowing smile and stood up. He kissed her head and set her back down again, she clung to his leg and looked up at Beth. Slowly set started to walk towards her and Daryl kept his arms out, ready to catch her before he fell. He hadn't been scared of anything before Jasmine had been born; now everything terrified him. It was true what they said; when tough little boys grew up, they turned into big babies.


	53. In Her Eyes

Prompt: In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride

In Her Eyes

Beth smiled as she watched Jasmine hang on her daddy as they walked around the camp. He was teaching her how to track and they were on Rick's trail. She laughed lightly as Jasmine's eyes grew wide when Daryl told her something important and pointed it out to her. She loved watching them; Jasmine had pulled Daryl away from the horrors of the world more than Beth ever could. Jasmine had given him hope again. She could see it in his eyes.

They followed Rick's footsteps around camp until they were hiding behind a tent, crouched down and watching Rick talk with Michonne. Beth watched Daryl give Jasmine the signal before she ran out on her little legs and attacked Rick, laughing and shrilling. Daryl smirked and their eyes met across the camp. He mouthed an 'I love you' at her and Beth smiled, getting up and rescuing Rick from their little girl. She reached out for her daddy when he came closer to her and he gave her his hand. She wrapped her hand around it and laughed. "Love you daddy," she said.

"Love you too baby." Beth stared down at Jasmine and just smiled. There was so much love and adoration for Daryl in her eyes. Daryl could do no wrong, he knew everything, and he was a knight in shining armor to their blue eyed princess. She kissed her head as Daryl wrapped his other arm around her and led them back to their tent.


	54. Keep Quiet Part 5

Prompt: Shower Sex

Keep Quiet Part 5

She couldn't believe they'd actually found a building with working showers. The water wasn't very hot, but it was warmer than the river and for that they were all thankful. She was just finishing washing her hair out when Daryl crept into the shower with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "Can you keep quiet?" he whispered, teasingly, pushing his hard cock against her ass. Beth hummed and nodded her head as he kissed her neck and one of his hands dipped to her cunt and found her clit, rolling it in tight little circles. She bit down hard on her lip under the spray of the water as she rolled her hips, riding his hand. He chuckled against her neck and ground his hips into her ass. He pushed her into the wall and Beth quickly bent at the waist, sticking her ass out.

His hands ran over her ass, smoothing up her back. He fisted on her hair, the other leaving her body to guide his aching cock to her pussy. He slowly slipped inside and they both groaned at the contact. He was stretching her, filling her, rubbing places deep inside her that let lose a wild fire of heat. She was wet, hot, around him, so tight she sucked him in and didn't want to let him go.

He pulled back slowly, his hand gripping her waist, the other pulling on her hair as he started a brutal pace that she would never be able to match. The sounds of their hips meeting filled the stall as she clawed at the shower tiles and bit her lip hard, trying to keep quiet, trying not to scream as the pleasure shot straight through her. "Fuck," he grunted out, his hand leaving her hair to rub her clit. Beth whined, rolling her hips against him. She was so damn close, she just need a little more. "Fucking come, Beth," he demanded. That was all it took. Her body seized up, her muscled contracting as she came hard, seeing stars.

Daryl slowly pulled out of her and pulled her against him when she was standing again and kissed her shoulder and neck. "Love you," she whispered.

He nuzzled her neck as he reached past her and turned off the water. "Love you too songbird."


	55. The Breakfast Club

Prompt: Teenage Beth and Daryl. Beth is working in a hospital for high school credit and he has to come in after his dad beats him.

The Breakfast Club

Beth frowned, looking over the chart Charlene had given her. Daryl was back; apparently he'd fallen down some stairs—again. She sighed as he walked back to examination room three and pulled back the curtain. He was sitting on the bed, kicking his feet back and forth. He looked up at her and gave her a half smile. "Hey cherry." He looked like shit. A black eye, a busted lip, a few cuts on both sides of his face and his shirt was ripped and bloody from a broken nose.

Beth dropped the chart on the counter and grabbed his face in her hands gently, looking at the marks. "What did you do this time?" she asked. It wouldn't go on the record, she cared about him too much to do that to him, but she needed to know.

"Spilt some motor oil in the garage," he mumbled.

Beth sighed and backed up. "Let me see." He stood up, not needing her to clarify. He turned around and pulled his shirts off. He was going to have _another_ scar. She grabbed the supplies she was going to need and lay them out on the table next to him. "This needs stitches," she whispered. He just nodded his head and squared his shoulders as she threaded the needle. Usually the doctors would take care of this, but they trusted Beth enough with Daryl that unless something was seriously wrong with him, they just let her take care of his treatment; she was a smart girl and she was the only one Daryl would let touch her without being a complete asshole to. "Do you want me to numb it?" she asked.

"No, just get it over with." Beth sighed and gently placed a hand on his back as she started to stitch up the wound from the belt buckle that had cut deep into his skin, adding to the five others. He tensed up as the needle pierced his skin, but he never said anything, never complained. As soon as she was done she grabbed the antiseptic and wiped his back off before he turned around. "So serious," he joked as she cleaned the cuts on his face.

She looked at him briefly before going back to what she was doing. "You're eighteen Daryl, why don't you just leave?" she asked. His brother had left, years ago; she didn't know why Daryl didn't follow his brother's lead.

He shook his head. "Where am I gonna go Beth? I have a shit job, no high school diploma, who's gonna take me in?"

She bit her lip, looking down at him as she bandaged his face. "You could always come home with me," she offered. That took him aback. He stared up at her, his eyes searching hers. "You could, daddy's never home, Maggie's off at college," she shrugged "it's better than where you are now."

Slowly his arms wrapped around her waist and he rested is head on her belly. She ran her fingers through his soft hair. "He'll be passed out drunk by now," he whispered.

"I get off in fifteen…" He nodded his head and looked up at her. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "We'll go get your things and go home. I'll make you dinner."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Look at you, the healer of broken things."

She frowned and looked at him. "You're not broken Daryl, you just need to let someone love you."

"That gonna be you?"

She started to clean up, throwing away the used needles and wiping down the area. "Yeah, it is." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Go wait in the waiting room."

He stood and walked out. Beth sighed as she watched him leave. He wasn't broken, no matter what he said. She was going to prove it to him, even if it took the rest of her life.


	56. Watching You

Prompt: Daryl become obsessed with Beth and stalks her, going as far as looking at her through the window as she changes.

Watching You

The pictures around his walls did nothing to satisfy the need for her that he felt. He needed to know what her hair felt like, how warm her skin was, how loudly she could scream. At first it had just been taking pictures of her, just so he could look at them while he lay in bed at night with his hand wrapped around his cock. But soon, that wasn't enough. He needed more. He followed her home from school, watching her with her friends, staying to the shadows, staying hidden from her eyes but always watching her. He followed her everywhere she went.

He got bold one night and snuck onto her property, quickly finding her bedroom window. He kept to the shadows so she wouldn't know he was there. He watched her pull her shirt over her head, exposing inches of creamy flesh his hands wanted to touch. She had her back to him as she reached around and unclasped her bra, letting her fall from her shoulders. His bit his lip when she turned around. Her breasts were perfectly round with rose colored nipples that were just begging to be sucked. He almost moaned when her hands when to her jeans and she popped the button, sliding them and her panties down her legs, leaving her bare to his eyes.

She shaved, that much he could tell. When she left the room wrapped in a robe he ran back to his bike and climbed on, rushing home, his cock achingly hard in his jeans until he got home to her pictures. He needed to come up with a way to make her his. She already was, she just didn't know it yet. He scared all suitors away, threatening them without revealing himself. It was easy. High school boys were idiots. She was all he thought about, all he craved. She would be his one day, he just had to come up with a plan.


	57. Boo

Prompt: Halloween Party

Boo!

He watched her walk into the room and his jaw hit the floor. He had no idea who she was, or where the hell she'd come from but as her blue diamond eyes met him he knew he was in trouble. Dressed as a sexy police officer, yet keeping it modest, keeping you wondering, she walked across the room and picked up a drink from the table he was standing next to. He'd just thrown on his vest, telling anyone who asked he was a biker. He might be in real life, but no one here knew that because no one here knew him. She smiled up at him, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey there." He took a drink of the alcohol in his cup. He knew he was staring, but so were most of the men in the room. She was easily the sexiest damn thing at the party. "You got a name?" he asked.

"Beth," she answered above the loud music pulsing through the house. "What about you?"

"Daryl." He tore his eyes away from her, pretending he wasn't staring. When he looked back she was smirking at him. "What?" he asked.

"You wanna dance?" She nodded her head to the thrall of people already pressing their bodies against each other, grinding their hips to the music. He smirked, if she wanted him to press up close to her and press his hips against that fantastic ass, he had no problem with that. He quickly finished his drink and took her hand, leading her out to the floor. He spun her around and pulled her hips back against his as they moved to the music. Her hips rolled and pressed back against him, using the bass as a lead. He didn't even bother trying to hide the hard-on she was giving him as he ground it against her ass. He swore he saw her bite her lip. He ground his hips against her ass until the song ended, the next one quickly following. It was slower, more intimate.

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him, biting her lip as her wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him, his hard cock pressed against her belly. She let her head fall back, her hands running over his chest as she ground her hips to the slow beat, running them up to his hair and pulling. Daryl growled and dipped his head, biting her neck. She moaned and pulled harder.

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Take me home," she whispered into his ear. He smirked and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he carried her out of the party, ignoring the catcalls from all of the drunk people. Beth laughed as he carried her out to his bike and sat her atop it. Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad.


	58. A Gift

Prompt: Post season 4 finale, Beth and Daryl get a dog.

A Gift

Beth smiled when she heard the truck pull up to the morgue. After the swarm and nearly getting kidnapped they had gotten over their bullshit baggage and had admitted that they loved each other. Things were going so well for them. No one had come looking for their space back, they had the huge place to themselves, they still had plenty of food, and they were happy. Daryl caught something for them every day and he was teaching her how to hunt, track, and use his crossbow.

He walked into the house, and found her in the kitchen. She smiled at him and went to hug him but he held up a hand to stop her. "What?" she asked, worried that maybe he'd been bitten. He smirked and reached into his shirts that she hasn't realized were open. He pulled out a small wolf cub that whined as he held it out to her. Her eyes widened as she ran to him and too that cub from him, cradling it against her and smiling down at it. "Where did you find it?" she asked. Georgia didn't get wolves. The closes was North Carolina or Tennessee.

"Found her, the mom was dead and there weren't any other pups around." He sat at the table and opened up the pigs feet, throwing a few on one of plates and passed it to her. She put the pup down on the table and watched her eat. "They must be migrating down, looking for food."

Beth nodded her head, watching the little thing devour the food. "Poor thing, she's starving.

"She needs a name."

Beth smiled, stroking the pup. "Nymeria." She smiled and looked up at Daryl. "Thank you."

He nodded his head and came around to kiss her. "You said you wanted a dog."

…

"Nymeria," Beth called, standing at the front door. A year had passed since Daryl had brought the tiny cub home and Beth and Daryl had raised her. She could get tense and snap at them, but she protected them, kept them safe and Beth loved her. The wolf came trotting through the woods, carrying a raccoon in her mouth. She dropped it at Beth's feet and sat, panting happily. Beth smiled and stroked her head. "Good girl," she praised, picking up the raccoon and carrying it inside, Nymeria right beside her. Beth quickly skinned it and cut off a good chunk, holding it out to her wolf. Nymeria gently took it from her and lay down on the floor to eat. Beth laughed as she started to clean it and cut it, getting it ready to cook.

Daryl walked in and looked at the wolf. "Takin' away my job," he muttered, wrapping his arms around Beth's waist. Nymeria barked at them before going back to eating. They just chuckled as Daryl put his hands on Beth's belly and kissed her shoulder. "How are we doing?" he asked.

"We're doing just fine," she answered, turning her head to kiss him. "Gonna have a little Dixon pretty soon," she added, her hand covering his on her eight month belly. He laced their fingers and kissed her knuckles. "Love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."


	59. He's Claimed

Prompt: Team prison escaped Terminus. Beth is also on the road again and see's one of the new guys holding Daryl's crossbow and attacks him, thinking he stole it from Daryl.

He's Claimed

Beth carefully stepped over a tree branch, trying not to attract any attention to herself as she watched the two in front of her. They were talking about a group they were on their way back to. Beth was just going to wait until they were gone before she kept going, looking for her own group. That was the plan, at least until the redhead turned and she saw Daryl's bow across his back. Rage, anger, and fear that he was dead consumed her and she moved without thinking. She broke out of her cover and tackled the man to the ground, a knife going to his throat. "Where'd you get the bow?" she demanded.

She heard the clicking of a gun and froze, her eyes sliding to the girl he'd been with. "Drop it," she demanded. Before Beth could do anything the man she'd attacked grabbed her wrist, pulling the knife from his neck and rolled them, flipping Beth onto her belly and pulling her hands behind her back. He had military training she realized. "What do we do with her?" the girl asked.

He began tying her hands behind her back. "We take her back, let the group decide." He hauled her to her feet and forced her to walk. Beth ground her teeth together. She was seriously getting tired of being manhandled. As they drew closer the man looked to the woman. "Run ahead and tell them what's going on." Beth watched her run forward and as soon as they were alone she stopped running and turned to look at the man. "What?"

"I wasn't playing around. Where did you get the crossbow?" she asked again.

"Beth?" Her name on his lips froze her body and she slowly turned around. He was standing there, the others not far behind him. They just stared at each other, neither one of them moving, not even as the man who'd captured her untied her hands, realizing she was a friend.

"Daryl." She finally got her legs to work and she ran to him, jumping into his arms. He caught her as she wrapped her arms around him, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I thought I was never going to see you again," she whispered against his neck.

He just held her, burying his head in her neck. "Same here." He looked up at the man and glared a little. "What happened?" he demanded, suddenly growing more than protective as he put her back on her feet.

"She attacked me, knocked me to the ground and put a knife to my throat." He took the crossbow off his back and handed it to Daryl. "Kept askin' about this."

Daryl sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair as he looked at Beth. "You just live to be reckless, don't you?"

"I thought he killed you for it," she defended herself. "I didn't know ya'll knew each other."

"Does somebody want to make introductions?"

Beth and Daryl ignored him as they continued to bicker back and forth. "A tiny little thing like you should not be attacking men three times your size."

"Three times may be a bit much…"

"I can handle myself," she snapped, her hands going to her hips.

"I give them three seconds," Glenn mumbled.

"Three seconds to what?"

"Yeah, that's why you got kidnapped?"

"It was your dumb ass that let the walkers into the house."

Before anyone was really sure what was going on Beth and Daryl were kissing each other, holding the other tightly against their body. Abraham just stared at them, momentarily wondering if this group had all of their ducks in a row.


	60. Dance for Me

Prompt: Merle takes Daryl to a stripper bar and Daryl falls hard or the stripper Songbird. When Merle buys Daryl a lap dance with her, Daryl can hardly from a sentence.

Dance for Me

Daryl huffed as Merle dragged him into the strip club. He hated going to these kinds of places, but it was his birthday and Merle always insisted. It was the only day out of the year that Merle forced him to go, so even though it was Daryl's birthday, he agreed and gave it to Merle. Merle parked them at the front table and ordered drinks as one of the girls was finishing up her dance.

The lights dimmed even more than they already were as a spotlight hit the curtain as _Cherry Pie_ by Warrant came on and someone behind the curtain announced the next dancer's name. She walked out, dressed in a black silk robe, the hood pulled up over her head. After the first four spoken words at the beginning of the song were said, she ripped the robe off and started her dance. Daryl stared at her. She was easily the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and he leant forward in his seat, his elbows on his knees as he watched her. He was in a trance watching her slide up and down the pole, gyrating her hips to the beat of the music.

Her song ended much too soon for Daryl's liking. "You like her?" Merle asked. Daryl sighed, sitting back and nodded his head, quickly downing the three shots Merle had bought him. He saw Merle wave someone over but Daryl wasn't paying attention.

"What can I get ya'll?" the woman asked.

Merle smirked looking at Daryl. "It's my baby brother's birthday," he said looking up at her. "He's quite taken with you; think you can give him a private dance?"

Daryl nearly choked on his drink as he looked behind him. She was smiling down at him with those blue diamond eyes. "Anything for the birthday boy," she purred, taking the money from Merle and tucking it away in her bra. She took Daryl's hand and smiled. "Follow me." Daryl couldn't get his mouth to work as he followed her back to one of the private rooms. She gently pushed him back on the seat as she walked over to a keypad on the wall. After punching in a four digit number, music started to play. "What's your name baby?" she asked as she stared to move to the music.

He swallowed around his dry tongue. "Daryl," he muttered, his eyes watching the way her hips moved to the bass.

"Daryl?" She smiled as she walked towards him, her hips swinging from side to side. She gently put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back as she straddled him. He thought he was going to die when she started rolling her body against his, rubbing against the growing erection in his jeans. "You're tense baby," she whispered above the music in his ear. "Relax." He tried to. He wanted to touch her but he knew the rules. You could look, but you'd get your ass kicked for touching.

"What's your name?" he asked, trying to keep his mind from wandering too far.

She smiled as the beat picked up—so did her hips. "Songbird," she purred.

Daryl shook his head. He was in this deep with her, he needed to know the truth. "You're real name."

She blinked a few times. "Beth."

He looked up at her, his arms rising to touch her but he forced them back down. "Dinner later?" he asked, she was trying to get him off in his jeans, he was certain of it from the way she kept rubbing against him, and fuck him but she smelt like whiskey, cherries, and vanilla.

She smiled, giggling, apparently finding his lack of communication adorable. "I get off at ten." He nodded his head as her dance ended. He started to get up but she pushed him back. "One more for the birthday boy, this one's on me, because dinner is on you."

…

Daryl clapped Merle on the shoulder at ten rolled around. "I'm out," he said, taking his last shot.

"We ain't been here that long," Merle complained.

"I got a date with that dancer." He smirked, ignoring Merle's cheers as he walked out to the parking lot to wait for Beth. He would have to remember to thank Merle when he got home. This was shaping up to be the best birthday he'd had.


	61. Fuck Up

Prompt: Beth goes on a run with Michonne and sees a hunting store. She gets arrows to surprise Daryl because she's trying to show him how she feels since he isn't good at seeing how obvious it is. But they're the wrong kind and won't fit, so she's convinced that she can't do anything right and why would he want that?

Fuck Up

Beth looked around the small town as Michonne parked the car. They were finally trusting her to go on runs now and she was so appreciative of that. She needed to pull her own wait around camp and do more than take care of Judith. She spotted the hunting store and looked at Michonne. "Can we go in there?" she asked, pointing to it.

Michonne looked at the store and a smile played over her lips. "You wanna get something for Daryl." It wasn't a question. Beth blushed and nodded her head. Everyone around camp knew that Beth liked Daryl, everyone but Daryl. For being such a skilled tracker he was dense when it came to the obvious. "You get ten minutes, in and out, by yourself, that's the deal."

"Deal." Beth climbed out of the car and helped Michonne clear the other stores, getting what they could. Once the must haves were out of the way, Michonne stood outside of the hunting store as Beth went inside. She was quiet; watching for walkers as she quickly located the archery section. She grabbed as many arrows as she could carry and then some before meeting Michonne back outside. The whole ride back to camp Beth was positively giddy. They pulled up and the others were there, waiting to help.

Daryl pulled out one of the arrows and looked at Michonne. "What are these?" he asked.

Michonne glanced at Beth. "She thought you'd like them."

Daryl tossed the arrow back into the truck. "Ain't the right kind." Beth's stomach churned as disappointment set it. Of course they weren't. She heard Judith crying and quickly ran off, thankful for the escape.

…

He watched her run off and thought he saw tears in her eyes. He didn't understand why until Michonne punched him hard enough to make him stumble back a few paces. "What the hell woman?"

"Why do you have to be a complete ass all of the time?"

"What are you talking about?"

Michonne crossed her arms and nodded towards Beth. "She's in love with you; she was trying to show you that with the arrows. You don't have to be such a dick about it."

Daryl looked over at Beth who was walking with Judith, trying to get her down for a nap. Now he felt like the biggest jackass ever. He sighed and finished unloading the truck. That night he walked over to Beth. "Come with me," he said, taking her hand and pulling her up. She blushed as he led her away from the fire to the other side of camp where they could talk without being over heard. "Sorry about earlier."

She shook her head, looking at the ground. "It's my fault; I should have been paying attention."

Daryl swore under his breath. He really didn't think the others realized how much this girl did for the group. He gently grasped her chin and lifted her head up. "I appreciate it all the same," he said before he kissed her. She gasped into his mouth before she slowly started to kiss him back. He pulled back slowly and stared down at her. "I love you too."


	62. Tattoo on My Heart

Prompt: Beth gets Daryl's name tattooed and his reaction

Tattoos on My Heart

Beth was giddy as she walked into their house, making sure her sweater was covering her chest. She didn't want him to see until she was ready to show him. "Daryl?" she called out, putting her purse and keys on the counter.

"Back here," he called. Beth walked to their bedroom and leaned against the door frame. "Hey, you're home late," he said walking over to her and kissing her.

"I did something." He gave her the 'oh shit' look. She smiled as she slowly pulled her sweater apart and showed him her new tattoo; his name across her heart.

He stared at it, his fingers lightly tracing the raised skin. His eyes flashed up to hers. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Baby, we made it through the zombie apocalypse together, saw the fall of the world, and it's rebirth, you gave me a daughter I love more than life, and we've been together ten years. If you were gonna cut out on me, you would have done it already. I love you, and I want the world to know who I belong to."

He fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her against him, crushing his mouth to hers. Beth moaned as he bent her slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, sucking on his tongue as he pushed it into her mouth. He pulled back slowly, causing her to whine and pout. He smirked, "I love you, Beth Dixon."

She smiled and kissed his chin. "I love you too."


	63. Glory

Prompt: Daryl finished cleaning and fixing his bike and asks Beth if she wants to take a ride with him.

Glory

He looked up, hearing her cowboy boots on the cement and smirked. "Hey Beth," he called out to her. She looked over, smiling at him and walked over. He wiped his hands off on his rag and pocketed it. "I just finished," he told her, gesturing towards his bike. He'd taken a nasty spill a week ago and he'd had to fix it up before he could ride it again.

She smiled, running her hand over the handlebars. "It looks good."

"You wanna go for a ride?" he asked, giving her a smirk. He knew she'd been dying to go.

"Hell yeah," she said with a laugh. He smirked and pulled out his keys as he straddled it. Beth climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, laughing with excitement when he started the engine. He slowly pulled out and nodded to Carl and Michonne who opened the gates for them. He felt Beth bury her head a little deeper into his back as he picked up speed, leaving a cloud of dust behind them as he carried her away from the prison.

He drove as far as he dared go before he slowed down and shut the bike off. He turned his head and looked at Beth. "Well?"

She smiled and ducked under his arm, her tiny, _flexible_ body maneuvering herself until she was facing him. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smirked and kissed her. "No idea." He started the bike, making her jump before he turned around and headed back for the prison. He watched her face as she rested back against the bike, staring up at him as he drove. How he ended up with this sexy little thing he had no idea, but he was damn lucky.


	64. You Spin My Head

Prompt: Daryl wants Beth to give him head but has no idea how to ask.

You Spin My Head

Daryl bit his lip as Beth kissed his chest, slowly going a little lower. He prayed she kept going. He'd been dying to feel her lips around his cock for weeks, but he had no idea how to ask her to do that, so every night he just waited to see if she would. He was starting to go crazy from the want of it. When she slowly started to kiss back up he whined, putting his hand on her head and pushing lightly, trying to give her a hint, and thank god she was perceptive enough to figure it out. She giggled lightly as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, slowly pulling his aching cock out.

She pumped him in her hand, looking up at him through her dark lashes. She didn't say a word as she slowly dipped her head, her tongue daring out to lick him from base to tip. He bit his lip harder, his head falling back on his shoulders. He was not going to last long. She wrapped her wet lips around him and slowly sank down on him, he nearly came right then when she took him in fully, her throat swallowing around the head of his cock.

His hands fisted in her hair as she bobbed her head, using her tongue and teeth, giving him an incredible amount of pleasure with just the right amount of pain. He groaned as she swallowed around him again and he nearly doubled over. He could feel his orgasm coming; it was going to hit him any second. She was just too damn good at blowing him, he had no idea where she'd learned, and he really didn't care in that moment. "Oh fuck Beth," He groaned as he came into her mouth. She licked her lips when he'd finished, licking him clean before lying beside him, resting her head on his chest. "You're going to kill me one of theses says," he breathed out.

She giggled and kissed him. "Yeah, but at least you'll die happy."


	65. Everything

Prompt: Daryl describing everything he loves about Beth and everything about her to Abraham's group.

Everything

Daryl heard them talking about him. He didn't care much, at least, not until he heard Beth's name. "Who was she?" Abraham asked.

Daryl stood up, walking over to where they were all sitting. He sat beside Rick and Michonne. "She's the purest person you'll ever meet," he answered, staring down at the ground. He couldn't look at any one, not when he was talking about her.

"Those types of people don't exist anymore, they can't in this world."

Daryl shook his head. "You don't know her like I do." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "She's got the prettiest damn smile, I swear it lights up a room, and her eyes are like two blue diamonds." He smiled a little, thinking about her, picturing her in his head. "Her hair's so blonde you would think it came from a bottle, but it's all natural. She's a tiny thing, but she's strong, damn is she strong."

"She was, you mean."

Daryl glared at the newcomer. "She is. She's still alive out there somewhere and as soon as I get out of here I'm going to find her." He looked back at the floor, pulling his knees up a little more. "She has a way of seeing the good in everything. I don't know how she does it. We were at a morgue; whoever had been living there was taking dead walkers and making them look like people again. She said it was beautiful. She made me realize that there are still good people out there, and she's one of them."

Maggie looked at him. "You love her." It wasn't a question, but he nodded anyways. He did, and he wasn't afraid to admit it, not any more. He was in love with Beth Greene. He just hoped Hershel was looking down on them and approving, he'd failed that man more than one, he couldn't do that again.


	66. We Are

Prompt: Daryl picks a fight with Beth; subconsciously it's about their relationship, ending up in things getting heated in their cell.

We Are

They had been fighting for an hour now and for the life of her Beth couldn't remember what it was about anymore. She was pretty sure the whole cellblock was listening. "Daryl, what is wrong with you today?" she asked, staring at him. They never fought, it just didn't happen.

He growled, pacing back and forth. "You're just a kid; you don't know what the hell you're doing."

Beth started to piece things together now. The fight wasn't about something one of them had done; it was about them, about their relationship. She stepped in front of him, stopped him from pacing and slapped him, hard enough that his head snapped to the side. He just stared at her. "Daryl Dixon, are you fucking kidding me? Are you regretting our relationship that much?" she demanded.

He shook his head. "I don't regret anything. I just think that one day you're gonna wake up and realize you settled down with the wrong man. I'd rather get that outta the way now." She slapped him again, and she could tell it was pissing him off. "Slap me one more time and you're going to regret it." She slapped him again.

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard, throwing her back against the wall his hands ripping her shirt open as he roughly groped her breasts. Beth moaned into his mouth, her hands going to her jeans. There was nothing loving about what they did. It was rough, carnal, animalistic fucking against the wall. She had scratches on her hips and thighs and he had them down his back and neck by the time they were done. Beth cupped his face and looked at him. "I love you Daryl Dixon, I'm not opting out for someone else." She smiled and kissed him. "You're stuck with me."


	67. Someone Else Calling You Baby

Prompt: Rick tries to help Beth get Daryl by pretending he's starting to notice her in the hopes to make Daryl jealous, but it backfires because Daryl thinks Rick is better than him and he becomes incredibly depressed.

Someone Else Calling You Baby

They were walking the perimeter of the camp, looking for walkers and Rick waited for Beth's signal. They had spent two hours talking about it the night before. They were both tired of Daryl pining over her but not doing anything about it, so Rick decided he was going to help her get him, using the only thing Rick knew would work; jealousy. He saw her walk towards the fire and he nudged Daryl. "You been watching Beth lately?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Daryl asked, looking over at Beth.

"She's not the same little girl we met on that farm four years ago." Rick glanced at Daryl, judging his reaction. "She's really come into her own. I'm not the only one who's noticed. She's really an attractive woman."

Daryl looked at him. "You sayin' you're looking for a new baby mamma?"

Rick shrugged, he could hear the anger in Daryl's voice. "Maybe, Judith loves her to death, why not make it official. I mean, yeah she's half my age, but does age really matter now?" Rick was really hoping that last little jab worked.

Daryl sighed, tossing the stick he'd been chewing on. "Good luck man."

…

Daryl didn't go to dinner that night. He'd really fucked up now. He'd wasted too much time and now someone else was interested in Beth. While it had just been him he could pretend that he was the best thing for her, that he was the only rational choice for her. But now that Rick was interested Daryl realized he'd been kidding himself the whole time. Rick was the best choice for Beth. He was strong, he actually gave a damn. He'd be able to give her everything she needed, and Judith did love her. He was going to have to sit by and watch as his best friend took the woman he loved.

…

Beth frowned when Daryl didn't show up to dinner. Rick had told her what had happened. She wasn't going to wait around anymore. She made up a plate and walked to his tent, unzipping the door and walking inside. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I brought you dinner," she answered, handing him the plate.

"Rick okay with that?"

Beth glared at him. "Stop. Rick isn't interested in me. I'm a babysitter. He only said what he did because he was trying to make you jealous."

Daryl sat up and looked at her. "Why?"

"Because I love you but you're too stupid and bullheaded to see that." He stared at her and for the longest time she was afraid he was going to yell at her.

"You love me?" Beth slowly nodded her head. "Why?"

She frowned. "What do you mean why?"

"I ain't no good for you."

"That's bullshit and you know it." She sat down beside him and looked at him. "You kept me safe didn't you? That whole time we were separated from everyone. And you can't tell me that you don't love me, I see it in your eyes every time you look at me." She smiled a little. "I see it right now."

Daryl looked at her. "You sure?" he asked.

"You're stuck with me."


	68. Daddy's Girl

Prompt: Daryl and Beth deal with their daughter's first date. Beth tells Daryl that someone from a new group makes her uncomfortable.

Daddy's Girl

Beth watched her fuss with her hair, trying to somehow manage the matted blonde locks. Beth had been dreading this day since she was born. She was about to go on a date. Beth didn't think she'd be so nervous about it if Jewel was going with one of the boys from their own camp, but she wasn't. There was another camp about a mile away, they mostly kept to themselves, they traded with Rick every now and then, and they were able to keep the peace between the two of them. "Mamma, can I borrow that barrette daddy got you?"

"Yeah, course you can." Beth pulled the ladybug barrette from her hair that Daryl had gotten her years ago while he was on a run and handed it to her daughter. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

Jewel gave her a look warning her not to bring it up again. Beth sighed and watched her clip the ladybug into her hair before she smiled in the broken car mirror. "There, all ready now." She turned and gave Beth a kiss. "I'll be back later."

Daryl walked over, his crossbow over his shoulder and looked at her. "You have a curfew, don't forget," he warned. "Don't make me come shoot that boy."

Jewel giggled and hugged Daryl. "I'll be home before dark daddy."

Beth watched her walk off, heading to the trail that had been created between the two camps. Daryl sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "Daryl? You know how we promised we'd never spy on her?" Beth asked, looking up at him. He nodded his head, still watching her. "I'm about to break that promise."

He looked down at her as he slipped his arm around her. "Why?"

Beth shook her head. "We don't know that group well, we don't interact nearly enough for me to be okay with this. Can you just…keep an eye on her?"

Daryl nodded and kissed her. "She won't even know I'm there."


	69. I Love Her

Prompt: Daryl asks Maggie for Beth's hand.

I Love Her

He found Maggie by the fire, laughing with Glenn and Tara about something that had happened to the two of them on the road. "Maggie, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." She got up and followed him away from the others. "What's up?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know Beth is still out there. I just gotta find her, and I am gonna find her."

"I don't doubt that."

Daryl nodded his head. "When I do find her…I wanna ask her to marry me." He looked at Maggie hoping she didn't put a knife in his skull right then and there. Then again, she might wait until he found her sister before killing him. "I love her Maggie, didn't realize it till she was gone."

Maggie smiled and hugged him. That wasn't what he'd been expecting and he was still waiting for the knife in his back. "Can't say I approve of the age difference, but if she wants you, she can have you." She pulled back and looked up at him. "Now go find my baby sister."

Daryl nodded his head. "I'm heading out right now." He was going to find Beth, she was going to be alive, and he was going to marry her. He was tired of being alone, he was tired of pretending like he couldn't be happy, and he was tired of acting like there was nothing going on between the two of them. His hand rested on his pocket where he'd been keeping his mamma's engagement ring. He always had it on him, it was all he had left of her and the second Beth was in his arms again, he was putting it on her finger.


	70. Masks

Prompt: Masquerade Ball. They spy each other from across the room and then smut ensues.

Masks

He saw her from across the room, acting the like perfect lady as she watched the thrall of dancers weave in and out to the music. The thousands of candles lit her skin in a soft glow and accentuated the rich red of her dress, casting beautiful shadows on all of the pickups, marking dazzling highlights on the diamonds worked into the intricate design of the bodice that gently cupped her breasts, drawing the eyes to them. Her pale blonde hair was piled up on her head and she stared around the room with blue diamond eyes poking out behind a black mask decorated with glitter and feathers. When those eyes met his, he knew he'd been insured under her spell as he made his way across the room, the politics his brother had been discussing lost to his ears as she made up his whole world.

…

She watched him approach from the other side of the room and tried to cool the blush that crept into her face. He was easily the most handsome man in the room, a beautifully crafted deep red waist coat with a black shirt and suit, his ocean storm eyes watching her like a wolf from behind his own black mask, framed by dark hair that fell around his shoulders instead of pulled back like all of the other men in the room. He stopped in front of her and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "My lady," he greeted.

"Lady?" she questioned, a small smile on her lips. "Duchess, Sir, not lady," she corrected. His lips quirked up on the side as he stared into her eyes. "Duchess Beth."

He straightened and looked at her. "Sir Daryl." She smiled and curtsied as was expected from all of the ladies in the room. "May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand towards her. Beth smiled and placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. "I've never seen you here before," he commented as they spun to the music.

"My sister recently married into the family," she answered. "This is the first time I've been to this part of the country." He nodded his head as he watched her move around the floor with all of the grace expected of her and then some. "It's actually the first time I've ever been in dress this nice, my country isn't terribly rich."

"Well you wear it beautifully," he commented, pulling her closer than what was appropriate as he whispered in her ear. "Although, I think I'd much rather see it on the floor."

A heated blush colored her face as she looked up at him, her hands slowly sliding up his chest, she could feel the richness of the fabric of his waist coat through her satin gloves. She suddenly grew bold, not caring about looks they were getting from the others. "Then maybe you should take me somewhere a little more…private."

His eyes darkened as lust filled them and he took her hand, all but dragging her behind him as he tried to locate an empty bedroom in the magnificent house. Once he'd located one he ushered her inside and closed the door, locking it behind them. She stood in the middle of the room as he walked around her, sizing her up like prey. "You're not a lady at all," he commented darkly, his voice rich and velvety smooth as it made love to her ears. "You're just a slut." She felt his hands on her neck, softly caressing as he stood behind her. "A lady would not agree to fuck a gentleman after just meeting him."

She had no idea where the boldness was coming from, but she was going to use it while she had it. "Then you're no gentleman." She looked at him over her shoulder, a small smirk on her lips. "A gentleman would never compromise a lady's honor."

He chuckled darkly, his fingers tugging on the laces holding her dress in place as he pulled the knot free and slowly started to remove the satin. "You're right," he all but purred in her ear. "Tell me something, what do you know of the creatures in the night?" he asked.

Beth bit her bottom lip. She'd heard rumors that her brother-in-law's country had creatures from nightmares that could take the shape of men, but she hadn't believed them. They were just stories to scare little children into listening to their parents. "Nothing," she admitted, her breath light as he reached the last cross on her back, the dress feeling too loose around her breasts. She became lightheaded as the extra oxygen was suddenly invading her brain when he ripped her corset down the back. He pushed the tight material to the floor and let the dress pool around her ankles, her blush only deepened as she felt his hands on her shoulders, slowly smoothing down the slight curve of her spine, igniting a fire inside of her that burned hotter than the sun.

"Allow me to educate you," he whispered, his lips kissing her neck. "We can go unnoticed by anyone we wish." His hand ghosted around her hip and he slowly dragged a finger up her body, between her breasts until it landed on her pulse. "We love beauty." She felt something sharp brush across her neck and she shuddered, her eyelids growing heavy as his deep voice consumed her. "And we're amazing lovers." He roughly turned her around and she gasped staring up at him. His eyes were incredibly dark, almost black as he stared down at her. Slowly his hands wrapped around her mask and pulled it away from her eyes, letting it fall to the floor. "And you my dear are incredibly beautiful."

His hand wrapped around the back of her neck as he pulled her against him and claimed her mouth with his. The rich silk and satin brushed against her skin in the most delicious way as her arms snaked around his neck, brushing in his soft hair as she moaned into his mouth. She could feel his lips dance into a smirk as he kissed her, his tongue flirting with hers like a snake charmer's music.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, lying her down on the soft fabric as he stared down at her, his eyes making love to her. She thought she would be nervous but she wasn't, not when he watched her with those eyes. He straddled her tiny hips and dipped his head, kissing her collarbone, his hands on her waist, his fingers rubbing soothing circles across her skin. She gasped her back arching when he pulled one of her hard nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Her hands found his hair, weaving into the dark locks, pulling him closer against her as he fanned the fire burning inside of her hotter. She was convinced she was going to burn up on the spot.

He chuckled against her skin as he sat back on his knees, quickly pulling his clothes from his body. She'd never seen a naked man before, but staring at him, the hard planes of his chest, the soft curves of the muscles in his arms and legs, she realized that they were a work of art. He gently eased her legs apart and nestled himself between them. She felt the hard smoothness of him pressing against her soft folds and they both moaned.

Daryl smirked down at her, biting his lip. "You're positively soaking for me," he whispered to her. He caught her eyes as he slowly pushed into her. Beth was expecting pain, but there was none, not as she stared into his hypnotic eyes. All she felt was the immense pleasure of having a man inside of her, stretching her, filling her, creating a delicious friction against her sensitive skin. He slowly started to rock his body against hers and she buried her nails into his shoulders as the sensations all entirely new to her swamped her, consumed her.

Moans fell from her lips as he body arched under his, her head falling back against the pillows, exposing the long slope of her neck as he worked her body. He grunted above her, his hips swinging back and forth, steadily increasing in speed, his hands holding her hips tightly, rocking her body against him. The sounds of their flesh meeting mingled with her breathy gasps and moans. The knot in her belly grew and grew into a ball of flame, she was waiting to combust at any second as sweat pooled on her skin, smearing her makeup and dampening her hair.

"Beth," he whispered her name reverently as he buried his face in her neck, his nose nuzzling her skin. Her eyes drifted shut as he lay down on her body, their skin rubbing against each other as his arms encircled her waist, holding her against him. She felt the sharp prick of his teeth into her flesh before the fireball in her belly exploded and euphoria claimed her body, stars exploded behind her eyes as her body tenses up, the air rushing from her lungs.

She felt him empty inside of her as he pulled hard at her neck, taking what he needed from her before he fell to the bed beside her. She sucked air into her lungs greedily as the sweat cooled and dried on her skin and in her hair, her body limp, tired, and satisfied in the soft candlelight. She turned her head and looked at him. He looked like the happiest man in the world and her heart thrummed rapidly in her chest. He cracked an eye and looked at her, a soft smile on his lips. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, her breath still not even.

He chuckled and pulled her against him, softly trailing his fingers up and down her back. "Would you rather forget this ever happened and return to the world of balls and politics, or," he looked down at her, his finger running down her jaw to her chin, "would you rather come with me?"

Beth licked her lips, staring into those eyes. "Take me away."


	71. Mistake

Prompt: Daryl helps Beth get a guy only to realize that he's in love with her.

Mistake

Beth sighed beside him as they sat around the fire. "What?" he asked, looking at her.

She shrugged and nodded towards Maggie and Glenn who were wrapped up in each other. "I want what they have," she admitted.

Daryl looked over at them and then back at Beth." So go find a guy." She gave him a look that read get serious. "What?"

"Between you, Rick, and Glenn none of the boys will talk to me. They're all convinced you three will kill them if they do." Daryl smirked, earning a slap from her. "It's not funny!"

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'll help you." He looked at her. "Which one do you like?"

"Ryan," she answered quietly. Daryl looked over at the boy and nodded his head.

"Okay." He figured it was the least he could do. The men in the group were seriously protective of the women they'd known since the farm, and he really did care about Beth. It was hard not to after they'd spent all of that time alone together.

…

The next night Daryl watched as Ryan asked Beth if she wanted to go for a walk. He'd sat the boy down and had a talk with him earlier that day. He'd wanted to help Beth, but as he watched her walk away with the boy he realized he'd made a huge mistake. His heart hurt and he felt jealousy rise up inside of him. He wanted Beth to be happy, but he didn't want to see her with someone else. He wanted her with him. _Go figure you'd fall in love with her, idiot._


	72. Safe

Prompt: What would have happened if Daryl ran out of that house just a bit earlier and caught whoever took Beth in "Alone"?

Safe

Daryl ran from the house her needed to get to Beth and make sure she'd made it out okay. He was pretty sure that he'd drawn most of the walkers into the basement with him, but it was hard to know for sure. His feet dug into the ground as he ran for the road. That's when he heard her scream. He pushed harder, running faster. He saw two men dragging Beth to a car despite how she struggled. "Hey!" he called out, holing his crossbow on them. "You best let her go."

They stopped and looked at him. One of them pulled a gun and held it on Beth. "Don't know where you came from boy, but you better turn around and head back, this don't concern you."

He looked at Beth. Tears were forming in her eyes but she was trying to choke them back. "Daryl, please," she begged.

He looked back at the man with the gun on her. "You wanna see what's faster, a bullet or an arrow?" he asked. He wasn't stupid, he knew the bullet was faster, but he figured a couple of idiots who didn't know much would back down. It worked…sort of. Instead of having gun barrels trained on Beth's head, they were pointed at him. He could work with that.

"I told ya to get, now I suggest you listen."

Everything happened too fast. Beth grabbed the arm around her neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood. The man holding her cried out and ripped his arm away, backhanding her hard with the gun and knocking her to the ground. Daryl didn't think twice. He shot an arrow into his skull and pulled out his pistol, shooting the other guy who just stood there gaping at what had just happened. He ran to Beth and knelt in front of her. "Let me see." He gently tilted her head up and looked at her head where the barrel of the gun had caught her. She was bleeding but it didn't look deep. "C'mon." He picked her up and stopped long enough to kick her things back into her bag and pick it up before he got into the car. They couldn't go back to the morgue, it was overrun.

He pulled out his rag as he drove and handed it to her. She pulled down the visor and used the mirror so she could try and wipe the blood from her face. "Daryl?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

She looked at him, her hands wringing the rag. "At the house…when I asked you what changed your mind?" He glanced at her, he couldn't say it. "I love you too."


	73. Scars

Prompt: Beth accidently sees Daryl's scars and asks him about them, he's reluctant at first but opens up and she promises to fix him.

Scars

She gasped, a hand going to her mouth as he pulled his long sleeve shirt off, his wife beater rose up and she saw all of the scars marring his back. He quickly pulled his shirt down, and she could tell he was starting to pull away from her. "Daryl…what happened?" she asked.

"It's nothin'," he mumbled, pulling his vest on over his shirt.

Beth slowly walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Please, Daryl don't close me out again, talk to me."

He turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. He sighed and nodded his head. "It ain't pretty."

Beth shook her head. "I don't care."

He sat down and crossed his arms over the table. "Whenever we did somethin' really bad, our dad used to use the belt, but he'd make sure the belt buckle caught every time." He shook his head and tried to push the memories away. "He was a mean son of a bitch."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Daryl shook his head. "Don't need to be sorry." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her. "I may be broken, but I'm still gonna keep you safe."

Beth smiled a little, lacing her fingers with his. "If you're broken, then I guess I'll just have to fix you."


	74. Ghost of You

Prompt: Daryl sees Beth's ghost after she dies and craziness and emotions ensue.

Ghost of You

He was out hunting when he saw there. At first he thought he was dreaming, but he knew better. His heart wouldn't hurt so much and he wouldn't have tears in his eyes. His dreams of her were happy. This was heartbreaking. He slowly started to walk towards her, she looked good, which is why he hurt so much. If she was really there, she wouldn't look that clean, that healthy, that happy. Her blue diamond eyes landed on his and he felt his knees go weak as he hit the ground. She slowly walked over to him, until she was standing right in front of him. He reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzled her belly, holding her close. "God, I miss you," he whispered.

"Daryl?" She was gone; he was hugging thin air as Rick walked up behind him. "Daryl, are you okay?" he asked.

He growled and stood up. Looking everywhere. He needed to see her again. He needed to hold her again. "Where'd she go?" he asked himself, his eyes searching the woods.

"Daryl, there's no one here." Daryl ignored him and started walking. He needed to find her again. Rick watched him leave. He knew he wouldn't go far, he'd stay close. He went through the same thing when he lost Lori.


	75. Your Bet

Prompt: Daryl and Beth play strip poker and the loser has to give sexual favors to the winner.

Your Bet

Beth kept her face calm as she looked at the cards in her hand, comparing them with the cards on the table. It wasn't the best hand in the world, two pairs, but she'd been getting better and bluffing, she'd been getting better at hiding her tells. She doubled the bet and looked at Daryl. He smirked a bit and shook his head, calling her. "Show me what you got, little girl." Beth lay her cards out on the table. "Take your shirt off." He smirked and put his own cards down. He had a full house. Beth frowned and pulled her shirt off and let it fall to the floor. In hindsight, maybe playing strip poker wasn't the best idea.

Daryl dealt out the cards again and before she knew it, Beth was down to nothing but her panties. "I hate you," she mumbled. He hadn't lost a damn stitch of clothing.

He smirked and bent over the table, resting his head on his hands. "You could give up now." She sighed and put her cards on the table.

"I have a shitty hand anyways." She stood up and walked around the table, straddling his waist. "So, what do you want me to do?"

He smirked, his hands holding her hips; he guided them back and forth until she was rocking against him. She let her head fall back as a soft moan escaped her lips. "I want you to ride me." Beth bit her lip and stood up, pushing her panties down her legs as he pulled himself out of his jeans. She slowly straddled his waist again and slowly took him into her, rocking her hips back and forth, grinding against him. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she bounced on top of him, his hands guiding her hips. "Shit baby," he groaned, burying his head in her neck. "Love you so much."

"Love you too," she gasped as she came around him. Daryl groaned, spilling himself into her. He held her shaking body against his, kissing her shoulder and neck.


	76. Please

Prompt: Instead of Beth needing to find a drink she goes on a mission to get laid. Daryl says he'll help her but it ends up being him.

Please

They were in extremely close sleeping quarters so every time she sighed, groaned, and rolled over, trying to get comfortable, Daryl felt it. It was a wonder that either of them got any sleep. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, finally sick of it.

She sighed and sat up, pushing her loose hair from her face. "I'm horny." That was not what Daryl was expecting. He sat up slowly and looked at her. She was blushing. "I can't help it, usually I'd take care of the problem, go to bed, and that'd be the end of it, but…" She bit her lip, looking at him. "I just can't, it's not helping anymore."

Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "C'mon." He got up and started getting his things.

"Where are we going?"

Daryl sighed and looked at her. "Shit towns like the ones all around us usually have a truck stop. The kind with sex shops. We'll go get you what you need."

Beth blushed as she got up, putting a hand on his shoulders. "We don't need to do that." She bit her lip as he looked at her. He watched her as she reached for his shirt and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. She looked up at him through her lashed. "I just need you."

He stared down at her. It had been too damn long since he'd had a woman, and here was one, begging him to take her. He cupped her face, looking down at her. "You sure you want me?" She nodded her head and that was all Daryl needed to know. He pulled her into him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as he gently laid her out on the ground under their makeshift tent. He pushed her shirts off of her, as he started to kiss a trail down her neck.

She arched under him, her hands going to his jeans. Things got heated quickly. He had wanted to take things slow, make it good for her because he knew he wasn't going to last long, but when her hands wrapped around his cock it was game over. He ripped her jeans off and spread her legs, easing into her.

"Fuck me," he groaned as she encased him. She was hot, wet, tight, and the sweetest damn thing he'd ever felt. She wrapped her legs around him as he started to thrust his hips. He clawed at the ground, fighting back the need to come like a teenager. He needed to get her off first. She needed it more than he did. "Fuck, Beth, ain't gonna last long," he huffed out.

She shot her hand down to her clit and started rubbing in tight circles as she bit down on his shoulder, trying to keep her voice down to they didn't draw walkers. "Oh god, Daryl," she moaned out, her body clenching around his. She was just as worked up as he was and when her pussy contracted around his cock as she came he saw stars, spilling into her.

He collapsed beside her, too exhausted, satiated, and spent to move. She rolled over onto her side, panting for air and put her head on his chest. "Holy shit," he murmured.

Beth smiled, laughed breathlessly. "That was the best sex I've ever had."


	77. Whipped

Prompt: Bethyl are in a relationship and Daryl is whipped.

Whipped

Beth smiled as Daryl sat beside her, draping his poncho around her shoulders before handing her the plate of food he'd brought her. The group all shared looks as he put his arm around her by the fire. He did damn near everything for that girl; it was obvious that he loved her. The men all joked about how whipped he was while the women asked Beth how she'd managed to tame him. She never had an answer for them; she hadn't done anything, that's just the way Daryl was. He could be an ass, but when he found someone he trusted, someone he cared about, he was loyal to a fault, they all saw that with Rick. But he'd found more than that in Beth. He'd found someone he loved, someone he had to keep safe. That made him more than loyal.

"Hey Daryl, when are you getting fitted for your collar?" Glenn asked.

Daryl looked at him, flipping him the bird. "Just as soon as you do boy." Beth smiled and shook her head, leaning against him. He kissed her head, pulling her just a little close. "You need anything baby?"

Beth shook her head. "No, but when we go to bed I can think of one or two things." He smirked and kissed her, giving her a preview of what he was going to do to her.


	78. Closer

Prompt: Beth hugs Daryl from behind again but this time he wraps his arm around himself and her.

Close

Beth's body hurt but she kept running. She had to get away, she had to find Daryl. She needed to know he was okay. Gareth had made her watch as they'd been loaded into the car, but somehow, they'd managed to get out. But they hadn't known she was there. As soon as she was able she made a run for it, trying to catch up to them. She didn't even know if she was running the right direction. At least, until she heard his voice. "She could be in there, we gotta go back."

"Daryl, it's not safe, not with the number of people we have."

"That's your sister Maggie!" Beth ran harder, digging into whatever will power she had left. She crushed herself against his back, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing into his vest.

"Beth…" She heard her sister but didn't look up at her.

She felt Daryl's arms wrap around her own. "You were right," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. "Missed you like hell."


	79. Mr Dixon

Prompt: Fetishize their age gap. Specifically she called him Sir or Mr. Dixon and happens to be wearing a plaid shirt but it's also more innocent than dirty.

Mr. Dixon

She couldn't believe she'd actually been able to find a skirt; it had been a long shot when she'd gone into the store, but as soon as she saw it, and saw that it would actually fit her, she'd snatched it up and tucked it into her bag, ignoring the look Michonne gave her. Daryl was going to lose his shit when he got back from watch. Beth cleaned up the best she could and pulled the skirt up her legs, zipping it closed on her side. She wished she had a camera so she could take a picture, or a mirror, but she figured the skirt was the only thing that mattered.

She saw his shadow on the side of the tent and smirked as he started to unzip it. He looked at her and just stared, his jaw falling open. "What the hell are you wearing?" he asked, quickly walking inside and zipping the tent back up.

She pouted. "You don't like it Mr. Dixon?" she asked.

He smirked as he set his crossbow down and shrugged his vest from his shoulders. She walked over, letting her hips swing from side to side and she started to slowly unbutton his shirt. "I didn't say that," he all but whispered, staring down at her. It was the hottest thing ever when she called him Mr. Dixon. It made him feel like she was his naughty student who needed detention. He wound his hand in her hair and pulled her head back as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders. "Have you been a bad girl?" he asked his voice deep.

She shivered and arched her back, pressing herself against him. "Yes, sir," she whispered. He smirked and turned her around roughly, pushing her down onto her hands and knees. She bit her lip, pushing her ass out a little.

Daryl smirked and flipped the skirt over her ass and was greeted with the sight of her bare pussy. "You are a naughty girl," he whispered, running his hands over her ass. His hand brushed across her folds and he bit his lip. "You're already soaking," he mumbled. She whined, pushing her ass back against him, rubbing herself on his hand.

"Please, Mr. Dixon," she begged. "I need you."

He smirked, his hands going to his jeans. "Is that right?" he asked, pushing a finger into her, pumping it slowly. "How bad?"

Beth clawed at the ground as she ground her hips against his hand. "Please," she was nearly sobbing. "I need you, please."

He smirked and slowly eased himself into her, groaning as he bent over her, pinning her to the ground. "Fuck baby, so tight." He started thrusting in and out of her, not being gentle about it, his hands gripped her hips tightly as he slammed into her and she clawed at the ground. "Scream for me baby," he whispered. "I want the whole damn camp to know whose little slut you are."

Beth did as she was told, she didn't have any choice. The sensations were too much for her as he slammed against her. "Mr. Dixon," she screamed as she came hard around him, her pussy contracting and clenching around his hard cock.

He laid on the ground of the tent beside her and pulled her against him. "That was fun," he whispered into her hair.

She giggled and kissed his chest. "I'm so glad I found this skirt."


	80. Romeo and Juliet

Prompt: Romeo and Juliet. Daryl and Beth are married for a while and he sees Beth dead and can't shoot her. She comes back as a walker and he lets her bite him. Rick arrives later and Daryl apologizes, but it was better that way because he didn't want to live without her. He asks Rick to shoot him first because he doesn't want to watch her get shot.

Romeo and Juliet

He pulled up on his bike to see the horrors that were laid out before him. While they'd been out on a run the camp had been attacked. His eyes searched for her, needing to see her. He needed to know if she was among the dead or if she'd gotten out. When he didn't see her he looked for her boot tracks in the dirt and followed them. She'd run into the woods. He ran, following her tracks. When he saw her his world caved in, darkness swallowed him. She wasn't breathing anymore and there were chunks of flesh where the walkers had gotten her. He hit his knees beside her, tears falling from his eyes. "Baby no." He reached out pulling her against him, rocking her, burying his head in her hair. He knew what was about to happen, he knew, but he didn't care.

He wasn't going to be able to make it in the world without her. She was the last good thing. He'd lost his brother, they'd lost their home, and now he'd lost her. Without her he didn't want to go on anymore. He felt her stir in his arms as the infection spread through her. He was going to let it happen, he couldn't live without her.

He grunted when she bit into his arm, pulling the flesh from the bone. He fisted his hand in her hair and pulled it back, keeping her mouth away from him after that. He wanted to make it through the change with her, not have her eat him.

"Daryl…" Rick walked up behind them and looked at what had happened. "Daryl what did you do?"

Daryl shook his head. "I couldn't do it." He looked down at Beth, tears falling from his eyes. "I couldn't. Not without her." He looked back at Rick. "You gotta put us down….but you gotta put me down first. I can't watch that." Rick shook his head. "You remember what I told Shane, back when Amy died? Take the shot, and I'll thank ya while ya do it." He nodded his head, struggling to keep Beth back while he convinced Rick. "You gotta do it."

Rick knelt beside him and rested his head against his. "I love you brother." He put his gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Before Beth's wild body could tear into Daryl's flesh Rick put her down too, hitting his knees as he stared at them. this wasn't supposed to happen.


	81. Jealous

Prompt: Daryl is jealous of a newcomer because he's interested in Beth. But he didn't know that Beth is jealous with his close relationship with Carol. Neither of them know Carol is jealous because she saw them one night. Their relationship isn't private, but Carol is the only one who knows.

Jealous

Daryl watched the way Randy watched Beth. He really didn't like it. Randy was from Terminus, he'd been locked in a different car and had chosen to join up with them. Ever since then he'd been getting too close to Beth, every chance he got to be around her, there he was, right there. It was really starting to piss him off. Beth didn't say anything about it, but she didn't encourage the boy either. He figured it didn't bother her, but it bothered the hell out of him.

…

Beth frowned, looking over as Carol sided up to Daryl, wrapping her arm around him. She knew that there was nothing going on between them, but Daryl treated her different. He seemed closer to her. Maybe it had to do something with everything that had happened on the farm with Sophia, she didn't know. But she was jealous; she was woman enough to admit that.

…

Carol stopped and hid behind one of the cars they had. She'd walked upon Daryl and Beth cuddled up in the back of the truck. She hadn't known anything was going on between the two of them, but when Daryl tilted her head up and kissed her, an angry jealousy burnt through her. She didn't like it. She had always thought she was going to melt the redneck's heart, but apparently, spending all that time alone together had given Beth the chance she needed.

…

"Can I ask you about something?" he asked her, pulling the blanket closer to her as she shivered. The sun had gone down and they were still cuddling in the back of the truck.

"Anything."

"What's going on with you and Randy?" he asked looking down at her.

Beth looked up at him a little confused. "Nothing, why?"

"He hangs around you an awful lot."

Beth smiled a little and cuddled close against him. "Yeah he does. I think he has a crush, but you know what?" He hummed. "I'm here with you, aren't I?" She smiled, realizing that she didn't need to be jealous of Carol, because if what she said was true, and she wanted Daryl to believe it, then she had to think the same about him. He was with her, not with Carol.

He sighed and wrapped his arm a little tighter around her waist, pulling her closer. "I love you baby girl."

She smiled and kisses his cheek. "I love you too."


	82. Cold

Prompt: Beth overhears a conversation between Carol and Daryl about her and Daryl as a couple and misunderstands. She thinks Daryl doesn't love her the way he says he does and she gets hurt and starts to act cold and less affectionate toward him and he wants to know why.

Cold

"I don't know, I just don't think this is going to work. I mean, I love Beth, but…this isn't getting any better. I think I made a mistake."

Beth quickly walked away, hearing all she needed to hear. Daryl had been talking with Carol about their relationship. Carol had been the first person to find out and both of them went to her for advice. Apparently Daryl didn't love her, at least not the way he would tell her at night when they were in bed together. Well fine, if that's what he wanted, if he wanted to be free of her, she'd make it easy for him.

…

When Daryl crawled into bed after his watch Beth was lying there, staring at the ceiling. He turned, wrapping his arms around her but she turned away from him. "I'm tired," she said. He frowned, wondering what was wrong with her. She always let him hold her.

"Everything okay?" he asked. She hummed and pulled the blankets a little closer around herself. Daryl sighed and started at the ceiling. He didn't know what the hell was going on.

…

Three weeks. Three long weeks. She'd completely changed. She hardly talked to him, and she slept against the wall, trying not to touch him at all at night. It was driving him crazy. He didn't know what was going on or why she was acting to cold. At breakfast he walked over and grabbed her arm, pulling her outside so they could talk before everyone got their day started. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"You tell me." She crossed her arms and glared up at him. "I heard what you said to Carol."

Everything made sense then. "Beth, baby, you misunderstood, and that's all." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "I was talking about marrying you." He put the ring in her hand. "I was nervous about it, getting cold feet."

Beth looked at the ring in her hand and then looked back up at him. "I feel like an ass."

He chuckled and pulled her into him kissing her head. "It's okay baby." He looked down at her. "So? Will you?"

Beth smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "If you still want me."

He pulled her into him, bending her backwards slowly. "Of course I do."


	83. Toss Me like a Rag Doll

Prompt: More manhandling

Toss Me like a Rag Doll

Beth gasped as Daryl roughly grabbed her and threw her against the wall hard, his hands ripping her shirt open, buttons clattered to the floor as he groped her breasts, his teeth sinking into her neck. She moaned, running her hands under his shirt as he pulled her bra down, exposing her breasts and latched his mouth onto her nipple. "Fuck baby," she groaned. It had been days since they'd seen each other. He and Michonne had gone on an extended run.

"I'm going to fuck you, right here, against this wall." He grabbed her hips and spun her around, throwing her against the wall, pulling her hips out so she was bent at the waist. He didn't bother unbuttoning her jeans; he just ripped them down her legs, dragging her panties with them. She wouldn't be able to spread her legs very far, but that was the whole point. She heard his belt jingle as he pulled himself out. "You better be ready," he growled before driving his cock into her.

Beth tossed her head back and moaned, her fingers clawing at the wall. "Fuck Daryl," she moaned, letting her head fall forward. Without being able to spread her legs he felt insanely big inside of her, stretching her to near painful levels. His hands flexed on her hips as he adjusted to the sensations of being surrounded by her.

He fisted a hand in her hair and pulled her head back and the way her pussy clenched around him had him gasping for air. He growled and roughly pulled her into a standing position and turned her around. He lifted her and threw her against the wall before slamming back into her. She arched her back off the wall and screamed, her nails drawing blood on his shoulders as she came hard around him. Her contracting pussy milked his orgasm from him and he came with a grunt, empting into her.

"I missed you," she whispered against his neck as they tried to regain their breaths.

He smiled, resting his head against hers. "I missed you too."


	84. Waiting

Prompt: Beth asks Rick for Daryl's hand in marriage.

Waiting

Beth quietly bounced Judith around the camp. Everyone else was sleep, but Judith was just being fussy. She didn't want to eat and she didn't need to be changed, so they were walking around. "Hey," Rick greeted, walking over pulling on his shirt. "Sorry, I can take her."

"I don't mind." She really didn't but she passed the small girl to her father. "Do you think I could ask you something?"

Rick looked at her as he rocked Judith. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"I wanna ask Daryl to marry me."

Rick looked at her as he rocked Judith. "Seriously?"

She nodded her head, looking down. "I'm tired of waiting for him to ask me, so I'm going to ask him…but I wanted to ask you first. I mean, his daddy ain't around, and Merle is gone, you're his best friend."

Rick chuckled. "So you're covering all your bases." She nodded her head. "Well hell yeah, I think it's about time you made an honest man out of him."

Beth smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Rick."


	85. Ultimatum

Prompt: Beth feels like Daryl couldn't care less if she was with him or not so she gives him an ultimatum.

Ultimatum

Beth pulled her knees against her chest as she waited for Daryl to come to bed. Things had been strained between them lately. She felt like he didn't care if she was with him or not. He didn't act like it. Some days they didn't talk at all, others she didn't see them. She honestly felt unwanted and she wanted that to change. Life was too short, even more so now that there were walkers all over. She wasn't going to waist her time with someone who didn't care. He walked into the tent and looked at her. "We need to talk."

"Do we have to?" he asked, lying down beside her.

"Yes." That was the same bullshit he always tried to pull. "I'm tired of feeling like you don't want me. Like you couldn't care less if I was with you or with one of the other boys in the camp." She sighed and looked at him. "Either things need to change…or I'm gone."

He sat up slowly and looked at her. "Beth, that ain't it at all. I'd probably beat any other fucker I saw you with."

"Then what's going on?" She fought back the tears forming in her eyes. She loved Daryl so much.

He sighed and rubbed his face. "I ain't good enough for you Beth, but I'd go crazy seein' you with someone else." He looked up at her. "You deserve better but I'm too greedy to give that to you."

Beth cupped his face, resting her forehead against his. "You're an idiot." She kissed him, pouring everything she had into it. "I love you, now stop being a dumbass."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. "I'm sorry," he whispered, nuzzling her neck. "I do love you."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you too."


	86. I'll be Your Strength

Prompt: Beth is Gareth's personal salve after he kidnapped her, after being forced to feed the prisoners in the train car Daryl returns the hope and strength she gave him so that she can help them escape.

I'll be Your Strength

She was shaking as she walked up the stairs to the door. Gareth was watching her as she carried the basket of food. She had begged him to let her put some real clothes on, but he had refused, leaving her in the corset top and skirt that barely covered anything. His men opened the door on his command and she slowly stepped inside. "Beth?" Maggie ran to her, but Daryl beat her. She'd known they were there, had known for days, but this was the first time Gareth had allowed her to bring them food.

"I'm okay," she assured them, trying to hide the bruises with her hair as she set the basket down.

Daryl gently took her chin into his hand and tilted her head up, growling when he saw the busted lip and black eye the makeup Gareth forced her to wear didn't cover. "I'm going to kill him."

She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "I've been here since that night," she said looking up at him. "I haven't been able to find a way out; there are people everywhere at all times." She was shaking as he pulled her into him.

"Beth, time to go," Gareth called from outside of the train car.

"Beth, look at me." She looked up at him, tears leaking down her face. "We're gonna get outta her. I promise, but we're gonna need your help. You're strong, you can do this." He dipped his head and kissed her lightly and she tried to follow him when he pulled away. "Once we're out of here, I'm going to kiss you right."

She nodded her head, turning around and walking out. Gareth was waiting for her but she felt stronger now. As he led her back she started to think of ways to help them get out. The first thing that came to mind was sneaking guns and knives into the food she took to them. She was going to get through this, if not for herself, for Daryl.


	87. Beauty

Prompt: Beth gets a really bad cut on her face and after it heals she's really insecure about the scare that it left and Daryl makes her feel better.

Beauty

He was panicking as the blood fell down her face and pooled on the ground. She thrashed under him as he tried to put pressure on it, trying to stop the blood. "Hold that there baby," he ordered, leaving his shirt against her face and pushing her hand to it. He scooped her up and ran back to camp, he needed to get her to Maggie. He knew she was going to need stitches and there would be a scar there for the rest of her life.

He ran to camp, her in his arms, blood soaking everything as it fell down her face. "Was she bit?" Maggie demanded.

"Knife," he answered, gently lying her down.

"How did this happen?" Rick asked as Daryl backed away so Maggie could work on her little sister.

Daryl shook his head. "I don't know, it all happened so fast. A walker tackled her; she must have landed on it." He started pacing as Maggie tried to calm Beth down. She screamed for him as antiseptic was poured onto the wound and he hit his knees beside her, taking her hand. "I'm here baby."

…

Beth stared into the broken car mirror and ran her finger lightly over the scar stretching from her chin, across her jaw and up to her ear. She could mostly hide it with her hair but she was still self-conscious about it. Daryl walked into the tent and looked at her. "Beth." He sighed and sat beside her, taking the mirror from her and throwing it outside of the tent. "You gotta let this go, it's not that bad."

"How can you say that? I look horrible."

He pulled her into his lap and pulled a hair tie off her wrist before pulling her hair back into the ponytail she usually wore, securing it in place. He lifted her chin and tilted her head to the side, and kissed every inch of her scar. "Nothing could make you look horrible," he whispered. He looked her in the eyes. "You've seen my scars and you know how I got them and you still love me. This isn't going to change anything."

She smiled and hugged him close. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."


	88. I've Never

Prompt: When Daryl and Beth sit on the porch at the end of the night they play Never Have I Ever again and this time she says; "I've never had sex." He's all flustered about it and wants to make up for his outburst earlier.

I've Never

She slowly sipped on her moonshine and stared at him. "I've never had sex," she blurted out. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, or maybe it had something to do with the moment they'd shared earlier, but whatever it was, she knew she wanted Daryl to be her first.

He choked on his moonshine, staring at her with wide eyes. She resisted the urge to giggle at his reaction. She wanted him and giggling like a drunken idiot wouldn't make that happen. "What the hell?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've never had sex…and I want you to change that." She looked him in the eyes so he knew she was serious. He didn't say anything. He took another drink of his moonshine, draining the jar and waved her over. Beth slowly rose to her knees and crawled over to him, straddling his waist. He put his hands on her hips as he looked up at her. One of his hands traveled slowly up her side, gently curved around her breast and wrapped around her neck, pulling her down to kiss him.

The moonshine on his tongue mixed with the salt from the sweat that clung to them. She moaned into his mouth as he took her hips and guided her, rocking back and forth against his hips. Nothing ever felt this good before. She felt dizzy and didn't know if it was the moonshine or the way his tongue slipped into her mouth just slightly, or the way his hands felt roaming over her back, her neck, tangling in her hair. Everything was happened too quickly and not fast enough. She needed more.

Suddenly he stood and picked her up, carrying her inside the house and laying her out on the makeshift bed she'd made earlier that day. He stared down at her and slowly pushed her shirt up, waiting for her to give him the signal to stop. But that wasn't going to happen. Slowly, gently, he undressed her, and then he sat back on his heels and let his eyes roam over her body, drinking her in. she felt the blush creep up into her cheeks as he looked at her before he slowly covered her body with his again.

Beth had expected him to be rough, demanding, but this wasn't that. This was slow, sweet. He wasn't fucking her; he was making love to her. She felt him start to push inside of he and she tensed up, biting her lip, ready for the pain. "No, Beth," he whispered against her shoulder. "Don't tense, it'll hurt more, breathe through it." He went slowly, never giving her more than she could handle at a time. When he was fully seated inside of her, stretching her, filling her, he stilled his hips, not pulling back, not rotating them. He remained still inside of her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, allowing her time to adjust to him, to the sensations, for the pain to fade. He was waiting for her to give him the okay to start moving and she swore she fell in love with him at that moment.

"Daryl," she whispered into his hair. "You can move." He nodded against her shoulder, kissing her lightly as he started to slowly pull his hips back, sliding his cock out of her and her back arched as lighting shot through her nerves and set fire to her body. She didn't know what was happened to her even though she'd read it in her trashy romance novels, it was nothing like the books. This was so much more, almost too much. She felt her body tense up and she knew she was coming around him, dragging him over the edge with her, but her mind went blank, her eyes snapping shut as her back arched and stars danced behind her eyelids, a cooling rain snuffing out the fire that had been ignited inside of her.

Daryl fell to the blankets beside her, both gasping for breath, both covered in sweat. She rolled over onto her side, curling against him. She kissed his jaw as he managed to slip an arm under her. Sleep was pulling at her, dragging her down. "Thank you," she whispered before darkness consumed her and her body gave in.


	89. Kiss the Girl

Prompt: With your teacher/student story, the first time he kisses her

Kiss the Girl

Graduation day. Finally. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited through the speeches and the song, and the diploma ceremony. He waited until the hats where tossed and they were dismissed—barely. As soon as he could he was out of his seat, his eyes locking on hers as he made his way over to her smiling blue diamond eyes. He didn't care who was watching, he didn't care what they thought. He caught her by the back of the neck and around the waist, bending her backwards as he sealed his lips over hers, crushing her to him. She moaned into her mouth and they both pushed the gasps and the staring onlookers from their minds as he finally held her against him and tasted her. He was going to get addicted to her he realized as the tasted of cinnamon and vanilla hit him like a two ton truck. Slowly he straightened her and slipped his hand into hers as he led her away from the rest of her class, the parents, and the faculty. He had his songbird, and that was all that mattered.


	90. Drunk Last Night

Prompt: No established relationship, post Terminus. Team Prison is shacked up together in a house they found on the way to D.C. and decide to let off a little steam. Daryl and Beth get a little too drunk and end up alone in a room together. Shenanigans ensue.

Drunk Last Night

Beth's whole body felt light as the alcohol started to take effect. They'd found one of those old plantation homes to stay for the night and a trip to the cellar had reviled that it was stocked with vintage wine. They had all agreed that after losing their home and nearly being eaten by cannibals, they deserved a little party and they had brought all of the bottles up stairs. Beth had counted the dozens earlier but now she couldn't remember.

The room was spinning as she swayed to the music coming from the crank powered record player. She giggled as she started to tip, the wine she was holding until two arms wrapped around her. "Whoa there," Daryl's voice rumbled in her ear. She giggled looking up at him. "C'mon, time for bed." Beth could tell he was just as drunk as she was. The both stumbled over to the couch, nearly falling onto it. Beth laughed, lying back on the couch, half hanging on Daryl.

"Daryl, tell me a story," she said looking up at him.

"I don't know any," he answered, trying to get comfortable. He moved one of his legs up and in the process, knocked Beth back onto his lap. He wasn't angry drunk like when they'd shared moonshine; he was black out acting like a three year old drunk. They both laughed as she stared up at him and he finally got comfortable. She was lying on top of him and rested her head on her hands on his chest.

"Make one up," she begged, trying to get him to tell her a story. Nothing really seemed real at that moment.

He stared up at the ceiling. "Once upon a time, there was a unicorn and it died, the end."

Beth slapped his chest. "That was a real shitty story."

"I told you I didn't know any!"

"I told you to make one up!"

"I just did, and you were quite rude about it." He poked her nose. Beth wrinkled her nose and huffed, blowing hair from her face. "You look like a rabbit." He poked her nose again and again she wrinkled it.

"Stop!" she whined, slapping his chest again.

He huffed this time and looked at her. "You tell me a story."

"Once upon a time there was this stupid crossbow carrying, moonshine drinking, motorcycle riding redneck and he was a jerk and stupid and he died."

He pinched her side hard and she yelped jumping up, her elbow colliding with his collar bone. "That was rude!"

"You just killed me off in a story! I think it was justified!"

…

Rick was standing over the back of the couch they'd fallen asleep on, Beth using Daryl as a bed. He cleared his throat, crossing his arms as he looked down at them. Beth slowly picked her head up. "Morning Rick," she said still half asleep. Realization set in and she jumped up, jolting Daryl awake. "Rick!"

Daryl looked up at him. "Rick." He looked between Rick and Beth and quickly assessed the situation, seeing what Rick would have seen. "We didn't do anything. I swear, I mean I'd never with Beth."

She slapped his chest hard, sitting back on his stomach. "What do you mean never with me? Boy you'd be lucky to get a girl like me." She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Mhm," Rick hummed looking at them. "Just get ready, time to leave." He shook his head as he left the room. Yeah, they were going to be getting together real soon. Glenn owed him a can of beans.


	91. Caught

Prompt: Beth and Daryl aren't a couple yet. Daryl catches Beth masturbating.

Caught

Daryl was on his way to bed in the house the group had found to shack up in for the night. It was a big place; most of the families had paired up in rooms, but himself and had opted for their own rooms since there were enough. It wasn't like Abraham was letting Eugene out of his sight and Rosita had blushingly went to bed with Tara hours ago, shortly followed by Tyreese and Carol going into a room, and then Bob and Sasha. Daryl had just shaken his head and watched all the new romances take off for bed.

He was passing Beth's room when he heard a moan coming from inside. Curiosity got the better of him. The only person that should be in there was Beth. Everyone else was spoken for, Abraham wouldn't have let Eugene anywhere near her, and Carl was too young. He slowly opened up the door, wanting to know what was going on.

He wasn't expecting to see her naked atop the sheets, one hand clutching her breast, the other buried between her legs. He sure as hell hadn't expected to hear his name fall from her lips on a breathless whisper as her back arched off the bed. He was rooted to the spot as he watched her. Sweat was covering her body in the moonlight and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she worked her fingers in and out of herself.

"Daryl," she moaned, a little louder this time. He could see her body tense up as she came, soaking her hand and the sheets. He slowly closed the door and went to his own room to take care of a problem she'd created. The next morning, he walked out of his room the same time she did. He walked past her and smirked. "Didn't know you were so interested," he commented. She gasped her eyes going wide as she stared up at him, a hot blush covering her face. "Next time just come ask for some help."


	92. Hangover

Prompt: Daryl and Beth are hung over after "Still".

Hangover

Beth groaned, rubbing her head as it throbbed and ached. Her whole body hurt and she was certain she was going to throw up. Her head rolled on her shoulders against the tree. She was too hot. She wanted to take her shirts off like Daryl had, but that would just freak him out because she was a girl and had boobs and they were supposed to keep their shirts on. It had to be over ninety degrees outside and she felt like she could just die. "I'm never drinking again," she mumbled.

Daryl looked at her and smirked. They were sitting across from each other, each resting against a tree. "You say that now. It'll pass," he assured her.

The damn bastard, he didn't look nearly as bad as she felt. Beth's eyes widened as she felt the bile in her stomach rise to her throat and she quickly crawled over to the bushes as she threw up. If she thought moonshine was bad going down, it was worse coming up. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and slowly crawled back to the tree, her head throbbing worse now. "Fuck it," she mumbled to herself. Daryl rose an eyebrow and looked at her. She pulled her shirts over her head and let them fall to the ground beside her. She at least had the decency to keep her bra on.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, looking away, a blush creeping into his face.

"I'm hot," she whined. "Don't be such a baby. It's no different than if I were wearing a bathing suit so shut up." She bent her legs, resting her arms on them. "Besides, if I have to stare at your naked chest with all of those manly muscles then you can stare at my boobs."

He slowly looked at her again. "You might be a happy drunk but you're cranky as hell when you got a hangover." He sighed and pulled his water out and tossed it to her. "Drink, you'll feel better."

Beth sighed and took a drink before tossing it back to him. "I'm just so uncomfortable and I swear I'm going to throw up again." He chuckled a little. "What's so funny?"

He just looked at her with those ocean storm eyes and smirked. "You."


	93. Happy Birthday

Prompt: AU: Daryl's birthday, he doesn't seem like the kind to want to celebrate his birthday but Beth can change that.

Happy Birthday

She sat down beside him at the bar and sighed. "What can I get you?" the bartended asked. She frowned looking at him. "What's that?" she asked nodding towards his drink.

"Whiskey."

"I'll have what he's having." She crossed one leg over the other and looked at him. "I'm Beth," she said introducing herself.

"Daryl."

She thanked the bartended when he brought her the whiskey and took a sip. "What brings you out tonight?" she asked. When he didn't answer she frowned. "Sorry, I'm annoying you, I talk when I'm upset."

He turned his head and looked at her. "It's my birthday and I needed to get away from my brother before he dragged me to a strip club."

She nodded her head taking another drink. "Well, it's your birthday, shouldn't you be celebrating?"

He shook his head. "I don't celebrate."

Beth smiled a little and finished her drink. "C'mon," she said hopping off the bar stool.

"What?"

"I'm going to show you how to celebrate the right way." When he gave her a look she just smiled. "I promise, no cake, no ice cream, no sitting around awkwardly while people sing, and no stupid hats. Just a fun night." That was all it took. He finished his drink and followed her out of the bar. "So first, dinner." She smiled and led him to a little stand on the corner. "Hey Jim."

"Beth, haven't seen you around, who's this?"

"Daryl, it's his birthday." Beth smiled as Jim started fixing a plate of nachos. "I'm not even kidding," she said looking up at Daryl, "Jim makes the best nachos in the city." She thanked Jim when he handed her the plate and didn't charge them. She led Daryl over to a small bench and sat down.

Daryl smirked a bit and looked at her as they ate. "Do you do this often?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Pick up guys in bar when it's their birthday and weasel a free dinner out of it?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Nope, I've never done it with anyone else before. This is usually how I spend my birthday. And we're not done yet."

…

By the end of the night Beth had gotten them dinner, free drinks at four different bars, and a free taxi ride through the city. Daryl helped her over the street curb as they made their way back to the bar where they'd met and had left his bike. "So, did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I did." He looked down at her as he walked up to his bike. "I think that's the first time I've ever enjoyed my birthday."

She winked at him as she turned to leave. "See you around Dixon."


	94. Merry Christmas

Prompt: Post Terminus. Beth feels bad that Daryl never had a present from Santa Clause so she sets out to get him the perfect gift from Santa.

Merry Christmas

Beth smiled when she saw it. It was the perfect thing for Daryl. A week ago they had been talking about Christmas and how they'd spend it. She'd told him how excited she'd been to wake up and have presents form Santa. That was when he'd told her that had never happened for him. That had just made her feel even worse about the life he'd been given and that had fired her up to make this next Christmas special for him.

She had begged Michonne to take her on a run with her. After days of asking she'd finally caved in and agreed. Beth picked up the chain from the jeweler's counter and slipped it into her pocket. She had no idea if Daryl wore jewelry but it was too perfect. She looked around for anything else that might work for a gift.

"You ready?" Michonne asked.

Beth nodded. "Yeah." She walked back outside and climbed in the car. She pulled the chain out and looked at it, turning it over in her hands. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Michonne took the chain from her and looked at it as she drove. "It's light weight, short enough it won't get in the way but long enough it won't choke him, a good color for him, fits his personality." Michonne nodded with a smile and handed it back. "Oh yeah, he'll like it."

Beth smiled and tucked it into the box she'd also grabbed before putting it back in her pocket.

…

Beth watched Daryl walk out of his tent the next morning and the chain around his neck caught her eyes and she just smiled. "Where'd that come from?" Rick asked, nodding towards Daryl's neck.

"I guess Santa had a special helper." Daryl looked at Beth. She just smiled and went back to helping Carol make breakfast for everyone. Yeah, she'd done good.


	95. Secretly Dirty

Prompt: Daryl gets a kick out of watching Beth be so shy about their relationship in public when she's so naughty in private.

Secretly Dirty

He walked up behind her and kissed her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. She squealed and blushed. He loved embarrassing her in front of the others only because she was so deliciously naughty in bed. If her sister could hear the filth that came out of her mouth she may just die. He sat beside her and kept an arm around her waist as he slowly watched the blush cool. As soon as her complexion was back to normal he slipped his hand from around her waist and put it on her knee under the table, slowly sliding it up her thigh. She jumped, the second blush turning darker than the first.

He smirked and bent his head, nuzzling her neck. "I love it when you blush like that," he whispered into her ear. "They think you're shy, innocent, that this is all new to you." He glanced around the room. No one was really paying attention to them. "But you're not are you?" He purred in her ear. "No, you're a filthy little thing."

He pulled away slowly and smirked as she glared at him. "You're going to pay for that later," she whispered, standing up and walking away.

Daryl smirked and watched her ass. "That was the point darlin'."


	96. Dish

Prompt: All of the ladies from the prison try to get Beth to dish on what Daryl is like in the bedroom.

Dish

Beth knew she was in trouble when she saw them all walking towards her. She was trying to clean the game Daryl had caught earlier that morning, but she wasn't going to be able to do it in peace anymore. She knew from the smirk Maggie had on her face that she was in for one hell of a day. "What do you want?" she asked as she pulled the skin from a squirrel.

"We need to ask you something." Maggie sat beside her, Carol, Michonne, and Sasha following her lead.

"What on earth could all of you need to ask me?" She really didn't like where this was going.

"We want to know what Daryl is like in the bedroom."

Beth gaped at her sister. "You are seriously not asking me to tell you about our sex life." Beth couldn't believe their audacity.

"So there is one!" Michonne smirked looking at Sasha. "You lose the bet."

Beth stared at them. "You were betting on it?"

Carol nodded her head. "I mean come on, you look so happy all of the time and just completely satisfied, but we never hear anything coming from the tent, so either he's no good and you're faking it, or he's amazing and you've mastered the art of being quiet."

Beth stared at all of them. "I am not telling you about our sex life."

"Oh come on Beth," Maggie whined. "This is what girls do, we compare notes."

Beth sighed and went back to work. "Fine, but you have to swear this doesn't leave this circle." Once they had all agreed Beth took a deep breath. "First of all I'm not faking anything, at all."

"Not even once?" Sasha asked.

"Not even four times a night." Beth smirked as their mouths dropped. Apparently they didn't have it as good as she did. "Okay first of all, Daryl is a master of foreplay, I swear he invented it."

"What does he do?"

Beth blushed a little thinking about what they had just got done doing not more than an hour ago had her getting hot again. "He's found out that my pulse is extremely sensitive, he'll spend five minutes just sucking on it and running his teeth over it. And my breasts, they were never sensitive before, but I swear, give him ten minutes and you'll be ready to explode."

"Oh my god," Carol whispered.

"When he goes down on me, he does this thing with his tongue, like a figure eight." Her blush heated even more. "By the time he's actually ready to fuck I've had at least two orgasms, three if he's feeling evil."

"How the hell do you keep quiet?" Michonne asked.

Beth smirked a bit and looked at her. "Ever wonder why he always wears shirts that cover his shoulders now?"

"You bite him?" Maggie asked.

Beth shrugged. "He gets off on it."

…

Daryl glanced over at Beth as he heard all of the laughing coming from the women. "What are they doing?" he asked Rick.

Glenn glared at him. "Taking notes."

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Michonne went on and on about it this morning. They're asking Beth about how good you are in bed," Rick explained.

Daryl smirked and looked at the guys. "Hate to break it to you, but you're going to have to start stepping it up." He crossed the camp and bent down; fisting his hand in Beth's hair and pulling her head back, kissing her hard. He smirked hearing the women around them. He pulled away and winked at her. "Ladies." He grabbed the meat she'd cleaned and cut and walked off. "That's how it's done boys."


	97. Open Up

Prompt: Post Terminus. Daryl tries to distance himself from Beth for whatever reason, so she makes it her mission to make him jealous while the rest of the group; Rick, Carl, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie, give him some funny/serious advice on how to open up about his feelings.

Open Up

In retrospect, the whole group shouldn't have been miserable, but they were. Whatever had happened between Daryl and Beth while they had been alone has really set off something between them. Now Beth was flirting with the boys they'd rescued from Terminus trying to make Daryl jealous while he kept trying to ignore her and ignore the way it bothered him and how badly he wanted to kiss her. After watching Daryl stalk away from the fire after catching one of the boys kissing Beth over by her tent Rick shook his head. He'd had enough.

"We need to do something about this," he sighed. He looked around the fire at the original prison group. "We can't keep doing this, if they don't get over whatever bullshit is going on someone is going to get hurt, probably whoever Beth decides to flaunt in front of him."

"It's not Beth's fault," Michonne argued. "She loves Daryl, there's no doubt about that, he just needs to get over his baggage shit."

Glenn nodded. "I say we all just jump him at random points tomorrow and give him some advice."

"I'm getting in on this." Everyone looked at Carl. "What?"

"What do you know about relationships?" Rick asked, looking at his son.

"I watched you and mom fuck up enough to know a thing or two. Not to mention I have to watch Glenn and Maggie's gag worthy PDA, and you and Michonne, and Carol and Tyreese, and Bob and Sasha. I've been observing so I don't screw up like all of you when I get a girlfriend." They all just laughed. Carl really was maturing rather well. With the plan set in motion they decided to call it a night. The next morning Daryl was in for a rude awakening.

…

Daryl was having a weird day. That was the best way to put it. All day people had been coming up and giving him relationship advice. Rick had said something along the lines of don't fuck up. Glenn had told him that make up sex was better than normal sex. Michonne had told him what women liked when guys were flirting. Maggie had just flat out told him that he was wasting his time and she wouldn't wait around forever. He knew they meant well, but he didn't think it was a good idea for anything to happen between himself and Beth. She needed someone closer to her age, someone who didn't have such a bad life. He wasn't good enough for her and if they couldn't see it that was their problem.

"Hey Daryl, you got a minute?"

Daryl looked over as Carl walked over. "Sure little man, what's up?" Beth danced in the corner of his eye and he looked over at her, watching as the same kid from last night ran over to her, taking her hand. Daryl kept his eyes on her as Carl talked.

"You know, you're an idiot." Daryl momentarily took his eyes off Beth. "You are. She loves you and its obvious to everyone, even you. We all see the way you look at her and you love her too. So why the hell are you sitting over here while that guy is touching what's yours?"

Daryl shook his head as he looked back at Beth. "You know, you're not supposed to be this smart."

Carl shrugged. "I'm good at watching people."

…

That night Rick watched as Daryl walked over to Beth and took her hand, pulling her away from the fire and the kid that had been flirting with her all day. He smirked and looked at the group. "Guess we finally got through to him."


	98. Gun Safety

Prompt: AU: Beth moves and Maggie gives her a handgun for her safety. Before she can get her permit she must take classes and who better to teach her than Daryl.

Gun Safety

Beth sighed as she walked into the gun range. She honestly didn't think that she needed to have a permit to carry because he didn't need the handgun her sister had given her. But Maggie was worried about her being in Atlanta by herself, so she'd promised she'd get the permit. "You Beth?" She turned around and stared up into his dark blue eyes framed by dark hair.

"Yeah," she answered nodding. "You're Daryl?"

He nodded his head. "Follow me." Beth followed him through a door. She tried to pay attention to what he was telling her, but it was hard. He was too damn attractive for his own good. "So why do you want the permit?" he asked as he led her to the target practice area.

Beth sighed as she loaded the gun the way he'd shown her. "My sister thought it would be a good idea since I moved here by myself."

He nodded his head, rubbing his jaw as he watched her. He pointed towards the target. "Go ahead and show me your stance." Beth did what he said and held the gun with both hands straight out in front of her at the target. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're too tense, you need to relax." He guided her arms into a slightly bent position and she blushed. He really should not be allowed to be an instructor. "Take a deep breath and then gently squeeze the trigger."

"What about aiming?" she asked.

"You don't need to. Your eye knows where it wants the bullet to go. Trust your eyes."

Beth took a deep breath and did what he said, gently squeezing the trigger. The paper flew back and as it settled into place again she saw that she'd hit the target dead center. "Oh my god, I did it!" She put the gun down and turned around looking up at Daryl.

He was smirking down at her. "Told you."

…

Beth ran into the shop and jumped behind the counter, hugging Daryl. "I passed!" She smiled pulling back to look at him.

"I told you so," he teased. Over the course of her classes and training they'd grown close. He smirked looking down at her. "Celebration dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah I am."


	99. Break My Heart

Prompt: Beth breaks up with Daryl and he goes through a lot of angst and they are awkward around each other.

Break My Heart

"I can't do this anymore," she choked out, tears in her eyes. "I can't be with someone who is half in and half out all of the time." Daryl didn't say anything. He knew she was right. He loved her, but he was afraid of that love and it made him push her away while at the same time try to pull her close. She didn't deserve that.

He spent the next week moping around as he took care of the things that needed to be done around camp. Any time they had to interact with each other it was awkward and forced. The group was feeling the tension. Two weeks after it happened Daryl was feeling the pain. Every breath without her hurt. Every time he had to see her with a different boy who was trying to flirt with her jealousy took over. He wanted her back but he didn't know how to get her back. He couldn't love her and be afraid of loving her at the same time. It didn't work like that. Deep down he knew she deserved better than him. She needed someone who was going to love her completely. Every night he went to bed without her in his arms he tossed and turned. He stopped eating, stopped sleeping.

Two months into the breakup she came to him. He was lying in his tent while everyone else was at dinner. "Hey," she said softly, sitting beside him. He grunted in response. "I miss you," she admitted quietly.

He looked at her. "You're the one who ended it." Yeah, he was a little bitter.

She nodded her head. "I know, and honestly, it was the biggest mistake of my life." She bit her lip, reaching out for his hand. She laced their fingers and looked into his eyes. "I still love you."

He looked at her. "I'll always love you."

That was the first night in a month he slept through without waking up. That was the first night in a month she slept through the night without nightmares.


	100. Now I Know

Prompt: Beth didn't get kidnapped. When Daryl gets out of the morgue he meets Beth by the road and they realize their love out of the fear of almost losing each other and the fact that Daryl basically told her he liked her before the swarm inside the house.

Now I know

Daryl ran towards the road, towards her, hoping against hope that she'd made it out alright. He knew her ankle still wasn't healed. "Daryl!" She ran to him as soon as she saw him and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. "I didn't think you were getting out of there."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm alright," he assured her. He realized as he held her that he was so in love with her. How could he not be?

She looked up at him, her hands still gripping his shirt. "I love you," she whispered.

He bent his head and kissed her. "You know, I love you too."

"You do?"

He nodded his head as she laced their fingers. "Yeah I do. Didn't realize it until I thought I was going to lose you."

She smiled, resting her head on his chest. "At least now we know."

"Yeah, now we know." He kissed her head and just held her, enjoying her warmth and closeness. Yeah, he was in love with Beth, yeah if they ever found the others they might have a problem with it, but he didn't care. He was going to make sure she was safe from now on. There was no way anything was going to happen to her. Not on his watch.

* * *

That brings an end to Volume II. Thank you all so much for your support. You have no idea how much it means waking up to 40 emails in the morning from you awesome people. Don't worry, I'm not done. Volume III is coming soon!


End file.
